NFL Rush Zone: The Endgame
by Nobel Six
Summary: Two months have passed since Joseph was purified, but the tale is far from complete. Endgame is back with a renewed madness, pushing both veteran and rookie Guardians to their limits. With the fate of countless lives in their hands, the Guardians new and old must forge uneasy alliances, in order to stop Endgame once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**I could hardly wait to put this out my good friends, here is the start of a brand new journey, on to the show.**

"Stay sharp!" Dean yelled as an energy blast whizzed by his head. The rookie Guardians could be found wandering through the back alleys of a city, and where currently under attack by an unknown foe.

"You don't have to tell me that every time we almost get hit!" Jack hissed as he began looking around for the source of the energy blast. Kristie began looking around and spotted their attacker hanging off of a building above them.

"Super Kick!" she shouted as a swirling ball of energy formed on her right foot and she kicked it towards their attacker, only for their attacker to kick off the side of the building and drop down in front of them.

"Guardians stack up!" Dean ordered as he, Kristie and Jack formed into a triangle formation and each took up a fighting stance. The attacker in front of them made a taunting 'come get me' gesture with his hand.

"That's it!" Jack growled as he broke formation and ran after their attacker.

"Jack, no!" Kristie yelled as Jack reared back a fist an tried to attack their assailant, only for their attacker to catch his fist and kick Jack in the face while performing a back-flip that gained some distance between him and the three rookie Guardians.

With a growl Jack staggered back to his feet and this time tried kicking his opponent in the chest, only for his enemy to grab his foot and twist it, and send Jack spinning through the air and crashing into a solid concrete wall, where he lay moaning painfully. The attacker then jumped into the air and threw a smoke bomb into the ground, and when the jet black smoke cleared, both Jack and the attacker was gone.

"Crap." Kristie muttered. "Now what the heck do we do?" she asked her leader. In response Dean raised his NFL-R and a holographic display that showed a red blinking dot was quickly moving away from them.

"We follow them." Dean answered as he activated his flight-app.

"You know this is most certainly a–" Kristie was cut off by Dean.

"No doubt in my mind it's a trap, but we have no choice." Dean said as he took flight, and with a sigh Kristie activated hers and took flight as well.

* * *

"This is it." Dean whispered as they landed on the rooftop of a warehouse that had multiple sky-lights on top of it, and upon looking through one they not only found Jack, but also the rest of their fellow rookies restrained and powered down, they had gone in a separate direction once the mission has started.

"What's the plan, Dean?" Kristie asked. But before he could answer they heard a whizzing sound reached their ears and they whipped around just in time as a lightning bolt screamed right between them and hit the roof between them, causing that part of the roof to give in and the two Guardians to fall to the concrete floor of the warehouse. They barely had time to recover as their attacker calmly descended to the floor and hovered above them both.

"You go low, I'll go high!" Dean ordered as he took flight again and began circling with his enemy mimicking his movements.

"Super Kick!" Kristie yelled as she once again kicked another energy ball at her enemy, only for her attacker to catch it with his right hand and direct it back at Dean who had began flying towards him, and due to his momentum he collided with Kristie's attack, and Dean crumbled to the ground.

"Dean!" Kristie yelled as she ran over to her injured teammate. Suddenly the lights in the warehouse went pitch black, and Kristie's armor began glowing in order to combat the darkness, but even her dim blue light did little to combat the encroaching dankness. She heard a noise to the left of her and she fired an energy blast into the darkness, only for it to strike the metal wall. Another sound behind her caught her ears and she fired another energy blast, only to once again strike the wall.

"Where are you?!" Kristie shouted in both fear and anger.

"Here!" she heard a voice whisper and she turned around and received an energy blast to the stomach which made her hunch down as her attacker stepped out of the shadows and began walking slowly towards her.

"Mercy?" Kristie asked in a hopeful tone.

"Um... No." her attacker said as he fired an energy blast to her face that deactivate her armor, and the last Guardian has fallen.

* * *

**"Simulation Terminated!**" echoed all around them as the hard-light warehouse and city vanished, leaving all the Guardians and their attacker in the training room of the HOK.

"Well that sucked!" Hunter moaned after the hard-light chains that had been restraining him at vanished into oblivion.

"Tell me about it." Juniper groaned as she shakily got to her feet.

"What happened to you guys?" Jack asked as he was helped to his feet by Amara.

"We where led to the sewers, where we where ambushed, it was over quickly after that ambush." Amara said with a groan.

"You all are lucky this was only a simulation." their attacker said in a serious tone as he powered down, revealing Joseph. "It this had been real, you most likely would not see your friends or loved ones again." he said as he handed them each back their NFL-R.

"Wasn't really a fair fight!" Jack grumbled, which Joseph heard.

"It was nine v one, what's not fair about that?" Joseph said in a joking tone.

"You have the ability to copy every Guardian's abilities, so it's really like sixteen against one!" Jack hissed.

"I might have that ability." Joseph admitted as he and the rookies walked out of the simulation room. "But you have more than enough combined strength to take me down." Joseph admitted as he began flexing his right knee.

"How the heck do we do that?" Layla asked the veteran Guardian, which made Joseph laugh.

"I can't reveal all my secrets." Joseph answered with a snicker as he and the rookies walked into the HOK's main room and went before RZ.

"You improved from last time." RZ answered with a smile upon his face. "You lasted fifteen minutes, that's nearly double from last time." he congratulated.

"I don't consider defeat an improvement." Dean said as he hung his head low.

"That is what training is for Dean." RZ lectured. "You can learn from your mistakes, and learn how to improve." RZ said wisely, which earned head nods from all the rookie Guardians.

"What do we do now, RZ?" Aaron asked his leader.

"Go home for the night and get some rest." RZ said sincerely, and with a head nod, all the rookies quickly left the HOK, leaving Joseph and RZ alone.

"They are way to hard on themselves." Joseph said to his leader.

"You sound like your talking from past experience." RZ said with a small smile.

"I was once like them, I got my butt handed to me a few times starting out." Joseph said with grim smile. "But I did get better, just like they will." he said with a pure smile.

"They are the next generation of Guardians, and with you and the other veterans help, they will reach their maximum potential." RZ said with a big smile.

"I hope so, 'cause Endgame is out there somewhere, and she will be the toughest test they ever face..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What is on the agenda for today, RZ?" Dean asked as he and his fellow rookies entered the HOK. It was the day after their battle against Joseph, and they where eager to improve.

"Today you will be put into teams of three and train in hand to hand combat with a veteran Guardian." RZ informed the rookies. "Dean, Layla and Juniper, you will be sparring with Joseph in room one." RZ ordered as the trio nodded and walked into the first simulation room. "Jessica, Amara and Hunter, you will be teaming up with Troy in room two." RZ said, and they quickly made their way to room two.

"Who are we with?" Kristie asked as she, Aaron and Jack all nodded in agreement with her question.

"Tua, in room 3." RZ answered. The trio nodded and quickly made their way to their training room.

* * *

"'Sup rookies, you ready to roll?" Tua asked as he could be found standing inside a hard-light wrestling ring.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kristie replied as she walked into the wrestling ring, and to her surprise Tua armored up. "I thought we weren't using our armor?" she asked the veteran.

"RZ never said we weren't using armor." Tua said with a small laugh. "Besides, you can't beat Endgame without your armor." Tua added in a serious tone as Kristie armored up and took up a fighting stance opposite of Tua.

"Only rule is, armor abilities are not allowed, you have to use your armors strength and agility to try and disable me." Tua ordered as Kristie gave a head nod and rushed at Tua...

* * *

"Your good." Joseph noted as Dean threw an armored fist at Joseph's gut, only for Joseph to catch his fist. Dean tried to use his weaker left hand, but Joseph caught that as well. Joseph back-flipped and kicked Dean in the head, making him fly into a corner where he landed in a tumbled heap, but to his surprise, Dean got right back up.

"One think you'll learn about me, I never stay down." Dean growled as he ran at Joseph again, and drew back his right hand for a punch. Joseph however surprised Dean by doing a swiping kick that took out the rookies feet, and made him land on his back, where Joseph jumped on top of him and held his hands behind his back, effectively pinning him.

"You give?" Joseph asked as Dean tried to rise back up, but that quickly ended as Joseph applied pleasure to his hands.

"I give!" Dean yelled in pain as Joseph loosened pressure on his hands and stood up and offered a hand to Dean, which he took.

"Like I said, you are good Dean, but you've still got a lot to learn." Joseph lectured the rookie as Juniper stepped into the ring.

* * *

"Keep moving, always keep moving." Troy said as Jessica had planted her feet and was standing their like a statue. "You stop moving, you basically turn yourself into a big target." Troy lectured as Jessica suddenly sprinted at Troy and threw a punch at Troy, only for the veteran Guardian to easily sidestep the attack and use Jessica's momentum to throw the female Guardian into a corner.

"That was a cheap shot!" Jessica growled as she rubbed her armored chin.

"You think the enemy will play fair?" Troy said in an amused tone.

"I know you both don't play fair, especially with others!" Jessica snarled as she formed her hard-light sword.

"Hey, hey, hey, no armor abilities!" Troy said in a stern tone.

"The enemy won't play fair." Jessica said in an amused tone as she ran forward, sword tearing through the air.

"Light Speed!" Troy yelled as he easily ran circles around Jessica, ensnaring her with his light trail, and wrapping her up, only for her to use her sword to cut herself free.

"To think they call you a veteran!" Jessica mocked as she slashed at Troy, only for him to catch her sword in his hands, and disarm her as he pulled the sword out of her hands.

"That was a veteran move." Tory said in a cocky tone as Jessica suddenly sucker punched him in the jaw. "Now that was a cheap shot, rookie." Troy said with a slight moan.

"Just like the cheap shot you took at the Rusherz!" Jessica hissed.

"Don't know what your talking about, rookie." Troy responded in a confused tone.

"Figure it out!" Jessica hissed as she exited the training room, leaving Troy and her fellow rookies behind.

**To be continued...**

**AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending, I really couldn't add anything else. Next one will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone for their support of this story, well here is a chapter that I put a lot of effort into, then again I put a lot of effort into all my chapters. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

"Ash checking in from Cleveland, I just met with K-9 and he has informed me the Browns Megacore is secure." Ash said with a smile, which RZ could see perfectly through the holographic projector inside the HOK.

"Excellent." RZ said with a smile of his own. "Return home, your shift is over." RZ ordered the red-headed Guardian.

"Who's got the next shift?" Ash asked her leader as she waited for RZ to activate the passageway that would bring her home.

"Ricky." RZ answered simply. "He and Joseph will be patrolling Tampa Bay." RZ informed the second in command Guardian.

"Sounds good, please open the passageway." Ash requested as she closed the communication line just as RZ activated the portal that would return her to the HOK.

* * *

"Please report back as soon as you secure the Megacore vault and the stadiums perimeter." RZ ordered, as with a head nod Ricky and Joseph ran into the Buccaneers passageway, and where on their way to Tampa Bay. They had no sooner left for Tampa Bay than the Browns passageway opened and in walked Ash from Cleveland.

"When's my next shift?" Ash asked her leader. However before RZ could answer, Marty entered the HOK.

'Sup Ash, how was Cleveland?" Marty asked his best friend as he walked up to her and gave her a fist bump.

"Clear." Ash answered calmly. "So when is my next shift?" she asked again.

"Wednesday." RZ answered simply. "Till then, go home and get some rest, you've been working overtime Ash." RZ said with a gentle smile. Ash nodded her head and made her way out of the HOK.

"Am I going on patrol, or training the rookies?" Marty asked once Ash had left the HOK. Before RZ could answer all the rookies entered the HOK. "Guess that answers that question." Marty said with a small laugh as all the rookies walked up behind him and faced RZ.

"Today will once again be a simulated situation." RZ informed all Guardians, veteran and rookie. "It'll be another nine against one fight." RZ ordered, which earned both groans and determined looks from all the rookies, as they fell in behind Marty and made their way to the training room.

Once they where in the room, a hard-light parking lot formed around them.

"Last time you got split up, but this time you all can fight together." Marty said with a smile as he armored up. "Remember there is no I in team." Marty lectured as all the rookies armored up.

"When do we begin?" Aaron asked in an eager tone.

"Right now!" Marty yelled as he took up a combat stance, and a few seconds later the training room was filled with the sounds of combat.

* * *

"What do you think of the rookies?" Ricky asked as he and Joseph patrolled the hallways of Raymond-James Stadium.

"They are doing good." Joseph answered as he and Ricky turned down another hallway. "They are improving and getting better by the day." the seventh Guardian said with a smile.

"Agreed, but they still have much to learn." Ricky said with a serious tone.

"Maybe." Joseph admitted as they turned down a corridor and found Peg-Leg there waiting for them.

"Good to see you boys." Peg-Leg greeted with a smile.

"Same." Ricky said with a smile of his own. "Megacore secured?" Ricky asked Peg-Leg.

"Aye it is, stadium security and I just put it in the hidden vault inside the ship." Peg-Leg said as the trio began walking down the hallway that would lead them away from the decoy vault, and towards the actual vault.

"I never figured out why you hide it in ship that's next to so many people." Joseph said in a serious tone.

"It's closer to the fans, and that is what's important." Peg-leg said with a serious tone of his own as they excited the tunnel and made their way towards the real Megacore vault.

"We keep the Megacore inside this treasure chest." Peg-leg said with a serious tone as he walked up to it, bent down and opened it up, revealing the Buccaneers Megacore being protected by a pewter colored force field. "That decoy vault is the first one hit when the stadium is attacked, so by putting it in here, it buys us more time to prepare our defenses." Peg-leg lectured with a serious tone.

"Could you escort it to safety while the enemy is distracted?" Joseph asked. However before Peg-Leg could respond, Joseph and Ricky's NFL-R's started blinking red.

"We've got incoming!" Ricky said in a concerned tone as he had no sooner that those words, than a trio of surveillance Blitz Botz flew out from one of the hallways that lead to the real vault, and opened fire with purple colored energy blasts.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" both Veteran Guardian yelled as they armored up, Ricky in his red and white armor, and Joseph in his newly made midnight green and white armor, complete with a black visor

"Nice armor." Ricky said as he and Joseph got back to back.

"My old armor was to badly damaged, so RZ made me a new armor." Joseph said as the three Blitz Botz began circling around the Guardians and Rusher.

"We'll take care of these bots, you protect the Megacore!" Ricky ordered Peg-Leg, who nodded while unsheathing his sword and taking up a defensive stance.

"Ice Blast Power Pass!" Ricky yelled as he firmed an energy ball of ice in his right hand and threw it at one of the bots, striking it and causing it to freeze and fall to pieces.

"Nice shot!" Joseph congratulated as he back-flipped away from a laser shot and fired an energy blast at one of the bots, his aim was also true as it fell to pieces, leaving only one Blitz Bot left.

"You want the honors?" Joseph asked with a smirk that Ricky couldn't see.

"Nah, you've been away for so long, it's yours." Ricky said as Joseph charged up an energy blast, but to his horror, an orange beam emanated from the remaining bot and engulfed the two destroyed ones, repairing them in seconds, and not only that, it multiplied them by two.

"That ain't good!" Joseph yelled as he dodged rapid fire laser blasts.

"RZ, we are under attack by some new kind of Blitz Bot, we need backup!" Ricky yelled into his NFL-R. But due to him calling for backup, a bot had circled behind him undetected and had hit him in his neck with an energy blast, causing him to drop to the ground.

"Ricky!" Joseph yelled as he blasted a bot to pieces and ran over to Ricky, who thankfully was still breathing. It seemed the attack had rendered him unconscious, but miraculously his armor was still functioning.

"Ricky is down, we need backup–" Joseph was cut off by the bot he had just destroyed, for the leading bot had just reanimated it, and it had hit him in his left shoulder.

"Peg-Leg, get the Megacore to safety, I'll send as many of these bots to the scrap-yard as I can!" Joseph ordered as he stood up and took up a fighting stance.

"I wont leave you behind!" Peg-Leg protested as he sliced a bot in half with his sword, and then used his sword to reflect a laser blast at another bot.

"Let's do this then!" Joseph yelled as he began firing rapid fire energy blasts at the bots.

* * *

"What's up, RZ?" Marty asked as he and the rookies had been called out of the training room.

"Joseph and Ricky are under attack from Blitz Botz in Tampa Bay." RZ said in a concerned tone.

"They handling it?" Jessica asked in a concerned tone. In response RZ pulled up the message that Joseph had just sent.

"'Ricky is down, we need backup–'" and then the message went down.

"Send me to Tampa, RZ." Marty said as he armored up in his orange and white armor.

"I'm not sending you alone, all other veteran Guardians are either resting or are preoccupied, and this is also a new kind of Blitz Bot that we have not encountered before." RZ said in a stern tone.

"Send us!" Dean said in a determined tone, earning head nods from his fellow rookies.

"I can only spare one veteran Guardian and five rookies." RZ said in a serious tone. "Marty, pick your strike team quickly." he ordered the veteran Guardian.

"Jessica, Dean, Jack, Amara, and Juniper." Marty said without hesitation, which earned smiles from those chosen, and looks form those not.

"Armor up and head to Tampa Bay at once!" RZ ordered as he activated the Buccaneers passageway.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" the five rookies shouted as they armored up, and followed Marty into the passageway that would lead them into battle...

**To be Continued... **


	4. Chapter 4

"RZ we have arrived in Tampa, where are they?" Marty asked as soon as he and the five rookies exited the passageway

"They are by the Megacore vault that's inside the ship." RZ quickly responded.

"Well at least I know what the battlefield is." Marty joked under his breath as he and his fellow rookies rand through the halls and towards the Megacore vault.

"What's the plan of attack?" Juniper asked the veteran Guardian.

"Same as always, we send these Blitz Botz to the junkyard." Marty said with a smile underneath his armor as they all soon arrived at the tunnel that would lead them to the ship that housed the Buccaneers Megacore.

"That's a lot of Blitz Botz." Jessica said as they looked out the end of the tunnel, and saw a swarm of at least 30 bots circling around Joseph, Peg-leg, and an injured Ricky. "They are literally outnumber ten to one."Jessica said in a concerned tone.

"Let's improve the odds then, shall we." Dean said as he smashed a fist into the palm of his hand.

"Agreed rookie, let's do what Guardians do." Marty said as he and his fellow Guardians ran out and quickly joined the battle.

"I heard you guys where having a party." Marty joked as he side-stepped an incoming laser last and fired back with one of his own, breaking the bot into pieces.

"I wouldn't use those words to describe the situation." Joseph said as he barley dodged a laser blast, and dropped to one knee, the battle had taken a lot of strength while waiting for backup, and he began breathing heavily.

"You alright?" Jessica asked as she formed her hard-light sword and sliced a bot in two.

"I'm just tired." Joseph said as he blasted a bot to smithereens with a lightning bolt from his fingertips. "We keep scrapping them, but more keep coming!" Joseph snarled as he blasted yet another bot, only to have it reanimate and multiply.

"Where's the Megacore?!" Jack hissed as he smashed a bot to pieces with a well aimed punch.

"It's still in the treasure chest." Peg-Leg said as he deflected numerous laser blasts with his sword. "We've been able to keep them away, but if more keep coming, I don't know how long we can defend it for." he snarled as he sliced multiple bots with one slice of his sword.

"Do you have a hidden shelter for the Megacore?" Jessica asked as he deflected several energy blasts.

"Aye, only I know where it is." Peg-Leg answered as the bots he had sliced in half had risen up and had been reanimated.

"It's a losing battle if we keep the Megacore here." Amara said as she front-flipped over an attack. "Peg-leg, can you move the Megacore to the shelter?" she asked as he sliced a bot to pieces with her hard-light claws.

"I can, but it'll do it no good if they follow me there." he said as he was now weaving around laser fire.

"Let's split up then." Marty ordered as he phased through an attack. "Jessica, Joseph, Jack, you three help escort Peg-leg and the Megacore to the shelter." he ordered as an energy blast just barley missed him. "Dean, take Ricky somewhere safe, Amara and I will cover you." he ordered as he began firing rapid fire energy blasts designed to provide cover as opposed to destroying his enemies.

"Follow me!" Peg-Leg ordered as he ran over to the treasure chest, opened it up, grabbed the Megacore, and tucked it under his arm. A Blitz Bot started whizzing towards Peg-Leg with the intent of causing destruction, only to be met with Jessica's sword. While the two Rookies and one Veteran Guardian provided a path, Peg-leg quickly ran back into the tunnel, Joseph, Jessica, and Jack following right behind him.

"Marty, where is a safe location I can take Ricky to?" Dean asked as he dodged an attack.

"Take him to the decoy Megacore vault, it most likely has not been attacked, it's the safest place for him!" Marty ordered as he ducked under an energy blast. Dean slung the unconscious Ricky over his shoulder and ran back into the halls of the stadium. Shortly there after Dean found the hug armored doors that protected the Buccaneers decoy Megacore vault, punched in the code that opened the door, and put Ricky inside the protective force-field that would normally protect a Megacore. Suddenly Ricky rose his right fist and fired an energy blast that whizzed by Dean's head and struck a Blitz Bot that had followed them to the vault.

"Nice shot!" Dean congratulated the veteran.

"I might be injured, but I can still teach you a thing or two, Dean." Ricky joked through fierce coughing fits.

'Wait a second.' Dean thought to himself as a walked over to the bot, noting how it had not reanimated itself or multiplied. 'This bot stayed destroyed.' he though as he snapped his fingers. 'We might just be able to beat 'em after all.' he though as a smile formed on his face.

**-Meanwhile-**

"How many of them are there now?" Amara asked as she sliced five bots with one attack.

"I lost count a few minutes ago." Marty asked as he was barley able to dodge the attacks anymore.

"Marty." Dean said through their communication app. "I destroyed a bot near the vault and it stayed destroyed, see if you can find a leader bot." Dean said as he cut the line, which caused Amara to look at Marty.

"You heard your fellow rookie, let's see if we can find the leader." Marty ordered as he dodged another attack.

"How do we find a leader in a swarm of these things?!" Amara asked an attack nipped her shoulder.

"Guess we'll find out." Marty replied honestly as he kept phasing through attacks, and Amara sliced a bot in half, and noticed that an orange light engulfed the destroyed bot.

"Found you!" Amara growled as she identified the bot that was engulfing it's fellow bot in the orange light, and with one well aimed slice, she sliced the leading robot in half, resulting it dropping to the ground and falling into a million pieces.

"Well that's one down, but we still don't know how many are left." Amara said as she clawed another bot to pieces.

"At least they will stay destroyed now." Marty said as he starting firing rapid fire blasts that took down a bot with every shot, while Amara kept slicing them to pieces with well timed attacks.

Shortly there after all the remaining Blitz Botz where laying in sparking pieces. "That's how it's done, nice work Amara." Marty said as he put out his right fist for a fist bump, which Amara bumped with her right fist.

"Dean, Jessica, check in." Marty said as he raised his NFL-R.

"Ricky and I are alright, we are just waiting on you guys." Dean informed the veteran Guardian.

"Excellent." Marty replied. "Jessica you guys alright, and is the Megacore secure?" Marty asked.

"We're fine, and yea, Megacore is in the hidden location." Jessica informed her leader.

"Everyone link up near the decoy Megacore vault, RZ will want a debrief once we return to the HOK." Marty ordered as he cut the communication line.

* * *

"Will Ricky be alright?" Jessica asked as all Guardians who had gone to Tampa Bay had returned to the HOK, and could be found standing around a hard-light bed where Ricky could be found laying on, his breathing heavy.

"I'll be alright, it's just my neck." Ricky moaned as he put a hand to his neck.

"I've run an X-Ray, and you have a few bruised bones." RZ informed the sixth Guardian.

"I've had worse." Ricky joked with a small laugh.

"Regardless, I'm taking you off the active roster till your neck is healed." RZ said in a caring tone, which caused Ricky to give a thumbs up.

"Rest of you head home for the night, regain your strength, you all have school and training tomorrow." RZ ordered. All veteran and rookie Guardians nodded their heads and left the HOK.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was quite a battle yesterday." Amara whispered as she and several of her fellow Guardians could be found inside the cafeteria of their school.

"I'll say." Dean said as he took a sip of his Gatorade, for he had just come from gym class. "Speaking of yesterday, are Ricky and Joseph ok?" Dean asked in a concerned tone.

"Joseph is fine, while Ricky's neck will take a few weeks to heal." Jessica answered in her squeaky voice.

"What's next for us?" Jack asked as he finished his sandwich.

"Enjoy your down-time." a familiar voice called out from behind them, and they all turned and saw Ish standing there with a smile on his face.

"'Sup Ish, haven't seen you in a while." Dean said as Ish took a seat next to the rookies.

"I've been working overtime on Guardian stuff, all the veterans have." Ish whispered in a serious tone. "As the leader I have to work harder than everyone, and carry the heaviest burden." Ish said in a serious tone.

"You veterans don't have to do it alone." Hunter said in a caring tone. "We might be rookies, but maybe we could do more if we where asked to do more." Hunter said in a serious tone of his own.

"True." Ish admitted. "No offense, but you all are not ready yet–" Ish was cut off by Jack muttering under his breath. "Got something to say?" Ish asked.

"We took down a small army of Blitz Botz yesterday, hasn't that proved enough to you _veterans._" he spat the word veterans like it was a curse word.

"It ain't about proving yourself to us Jack." Ish said in a caring tone. "We just don't want any of you to get hurt." Ish said, and he raised a hand to silence Jack before to rookie could respond. "There is no doubt that Endgame is out there somewhere, and she's easily the deadliest foe you'll ever fight, and until you are ready, you won't be allowed to engage." Ish said sternly, which earned head-nods from everyone but Jack, who gave Ish a death glare and muttered under his breath, just as the bell rang ending the lunch period, and the Guardians went their separate ways.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

"Nice shot." Joseph congratulated Ash as she had knocked him to the ground with a well aimed kick to his chest. The two veterans could be found sparring without their armor inside the training room at the HOK.

"Thanks." Ash smiled as she offered Joseph a hand up, which he took as she helped him to his feet.

"You kick just as much butt without your armor." Joseph congratulated the second in command Guardian.

"The same goes to you." Ash said as they walked out of the ring and walked over to where their backpacks lay against the wall, and grabbed their separate water bottles.

"I've barely seen you recently Ash, what have you been up?" Joseph asked his superior.

"Why you asking?" Ash asked her friend.

"Curiosity, and just trying to make conversation." Joseph said innocently.

"I honestly can't answer Joseph, RZ gave me a classified mission, and it's to be kept a secret." Ash said in a serious tone as she took another sip of her water bottle.

"I wont pry then." Joseph said in a serious tone of his own as he as well took another drink.

"I'm happy to enjoy this time with you Joseph, just like I'm happy to spend time with all of you." Ash said as she stepped back into the ring.

"Especially with Ish." Joseph joked, and Ash visibly blushed.

"Guilty as charged." Ash answered in an embarrassed tone.

"No need to be embarrassed, I'm glad you are happy." Joseph said as he re-entered the ring and took up a fighting stance of his own.

"What have you been up to recently Joseph?" Ash asked as she threw a punch at Joseph, which he dodged.

"I've been both doing missions and training the rookies." Joseph answered as he aimed a jump kick at Ash's chin, to which she dodged by back-flipping out of the way.

"Any of the rookies stick out in particular to you?" Ash asked as she tried her own Jump Kick, which Joseph caught in his hands.

"Can't pick one in particular." Joseph admitted as he backed off in order to gain some distance from his sparring opponent. "But I am worried about one." Joseph admitted as he made a 'timeout' gesture to stop the fight, which Ash allowed.

"Do tell." Ash said simply.

"I'm worried about Jack." Joseph said bluntly.

"Why's that?" Ash asked innocently, but Joseph could see through her innocent tone.

"Ash, we both have read his file, I think we both know why I'm worried." Joseph said bluntly.

"I know what your going at Joseph." Ash said with a sigh.

"What was I going to say then?" Joseph said in a serious tone.

"Your worried about what will happen if he comes face to face with Endgame." Ash answered.

"Precisely." Joseph answered. "Endgame killed his father, I can only imagine what he will do to her if they meet in battle." Joseph said in a concerned tone.

"I think it's obvious that the battle that would ensue would be–" Ash was cut off by Joseph speaking up.

"Endgame's Negacores, as well as Endgame herself feed off of the negative emotions of battle." Joseph said simply, and Ash quickly put two and two together.

"So you're saying Jack would make her stronger?" Ash asked just to clarify.

"That's indeed what I'm saying." Joseph said with a sigh. "Jack is the angriest person I know, and Endgame could turn that anger into a lethal weapon." Joseph said grimly.

"For Jack's sake, let's hope they don't meet anytime soon." Ash said in a sincere tone.

"I agree completely." Joseph said simply as the two decided to end the conversation and bring up a new topic.

"I heard our school will be having a dance soon, you going?" Joseph asked.

"I don't dance." Ash replied with a small laugh.

"Neither do I." Joseph said with a laugh of his own. "But I'd like to have fun in my downtime, and a dance sounds really relaxing...especially with the girl I'm going with..." Joseph muttered that last part, but Ash heard it crystal clear.

"Joseph, you have a girlfriend, when did that happen?" Ash asked as she patted him in the shoulder.

"A few weeks ago." Joseph answered shyly

"That's awesome, who is it?" Ash asked in a curious tone.

"You'll see at the dance." Joseph said with a smile. "I'm sure you and Ish will have fun as well." Joseph said, and this time Ash gave a big smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a special treat for all my loyal fans today. A rare weekend update, the reason, I have to work tomorrow, so I decided to release this chapter today. I hope ya'll enjoy.**

"Why did you only call a few of us to the HOK, and not all of us, RZ?" Aaron asked as he, Hunter, Jessica, and Layla entered the HOK.

"This next exercise is a team game, against..." RZ paused as the Dean, Jack, Juniper and Amara entered through another door. "Your fellow rookies." RZ said with a smile.

"What kind of exercise is this?" Aaron asked in a skeptical tone.

"It's a sort of TDM." RZ said, but decided to clarify after seeing the confused looks. "Team Death-Match." RZ said.

"Wait, we are going to be killing each-other?!" Juniper asked in a shocked tone.

"This will be a non-lethal TDM." RZ said quickly, which earned sighs from all the rookies.

"Aaron, your team is red team." RZ said, which earned a head-nod from Aaron and his team. "Dean you are blue team." RZ said, which as well earned head-nods from them.

"Our armors are not specifically red and blue." Juniper pointed out.

"That problem was easy enough to fix." RZ said with a smile as a compartment opened up in a hidden device, revealing eight new shield coins. "These are training shield coins, and will turn your armor red or blue." RZ said as the eight rookies walked up and plugged the shield coins into their NFL-R's, and activated their armors. Aaron's team had red armor with black visors, while Dean's team had blue armor with orange visors.

"Wait a second, there are nine of us, where's Kristie?" Dean asked as he noticed his fellow rookie was absent.

"She requested the night off." RZ replied simply, which earned head-nods from everyone. "Anyways there is two last...minor details I should let you know about." RZ said as a holographic display emanated from the control panel, showing a list of rules, which they all quickly read.

"That's a lot of rules, RZ." Juniper said in an amused tone.

"It'll make things more interesting." RZ said with a smile, which earned ones from the rookies. "Last but not least, both teams get to choose a veteran Guardian as cpatain." RZ said as a new holographic display showed five of the original seven Guardians: Ish, Troy, Tua, Marty, and Joseph. "Red team choose your leader." RZ ordered. Aaron and his team huddled up, and after a minute they made a decision.

"We choose, Ish." Aaron said in a confident tone.

"A wise decision." RZ said wisely, and Dean's teammates groaned, making it obvious they wanted Ish as well. "Your choice blue team." RZ said with a smile.

"Tua." Dean said instantly, which earned approval from everyone but Jack, who muttered under his breath.

"You will meet them in opposite ends of the training room." RZ said as both teams walked into their part of the training room.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

"'Sup rookies." Ish greeted as he gave Aaron and his teammates a fist bump.

"We want your leadership to carry us to victory." Jessica said in a determined tone.

"I'll do my best." Ish answered honestly as he armored up, but it was his regular armor.

"Why aren't you wearing red?" Aaron asked.

"The veterans aren't required to wear team colors, we can tell each-other apart." Ish said as he began stretching his muscles.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Glad you guys wanted me as captain." Tua said as Dean and his blue teammates met their team captain.

"You're the heart of the Guardians, Tua." Dean said as he clapped the veteran on his shoulder. "It was the wisest choice." Dean said honestly, which caused Jack to again mutter under his breath.

"What is it, Jack?" Dean asked.

"Why didn't you pick someone who could give us a speed advance like Marty or Troy." Jack said in an angry tone. "Or Joseph who is basically every Guardian in one, hello!" Jack said in an annoyed tone.

"Tua is both brains and brawn." Dean said with a smile underneath his armor. "Marty and Troy are fast, but they might spend to much time cracking jokes at Ish, as for Joseph..." Dean paused as he formulated his answer. "Joseph is better at following orders, as opposed to giving them." Dean said wisely. Suddenly they all heard a whizzing noise and the hard-light chamber transformed into a realistic airport.

"Match begins in one minutes." RZ's voice called out from all around both teams. "The match will ten minutes and you will be judged on both teamwork, and how effectively you take out the other team, good luck." RZ said as a few seconds later a horn sounded, signaling the start of the match...

**-Meanwhile-**

"Stick together, and we'll come out on top." Ish ordered Aaron's team, and with a head nod, red team fell in behind Ish, and quickly made their way into the airport.

"I'm guessing if this is like a normal TDM, than they spawned on the opposite side of the map." Aaron said wisely.

"Correct, here is what we'll do." Ish said as he quickly told them the game plan.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Stay close, we have no idea where they are." Tua ordered Dean's team, only to have Jack growl and run off in an opposite direction.

"He's dead." Amara said, in a joking tone. Indeed a few seconds later a score for the red team appeared showing red team up 1-0, Jack suddenly warped back behind his teammates.

"You done going on your own?" Tua asked in an amused tone, which earned a growl from Jack. "Stick together and we'll win this." Tua said as he laid out his own game-plan.

**-Meanwhile-**

"That was a quick point." Joseph joked as he, Troy and Marty could be found standing outside the simulation room, watching the action on a holographic television.

"How much do you want to bet that Jack will get himself foolishly 'killed' at least once more?" Troy asked in his own amused tone.

"I'll bet a buck on that." Marty said as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet and took out a dollar. "You in Joseph?" Marty asked.

"Maybe if things get more interesting." Joseph said in an amused tone.

**-Meanwhile-**

"They are camping the staircase that leads to the second story of the airport." Jack snarled after he had been 'killed' another time.

"That means they are all in one spot, which means while a few of us attack from the front, one of us could sneak in behind them unnoticed most likely." Tua suggested.

"I'll sneak up behind them." Dean volunteered.

"I'll go too." Layla also volunteered.

"Stay safe." Tua said as he and the rest of his team prepared for a full frontal assault, while Dean and Layla proceeded to creep through an air duct large enough to crawl through.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Looks like they are going to take Ish's team from behind, a wise move." Marty said with a smile.

"Ten bucks says they fail." Joseph said suddenly, for he had been silent the last several minutes of the battle.

"Your on." Troy said with a smile as he and Marty added several more dollars to their bets.

**-Meanwhile-**

A few minutes passed since Tua and his team had begun their full frontal assault, and currently Dean and Layla could be found exiting the air-duct.

"I could hear the battle when we where in there, and it didn't sound good." Layla said grimly.

"Let's save our friends then, shall we." Dean said as he and Layla began sneaking up behind Ish's team.

**-Meanwhile-**

"I think your going to loose, Joseph." Marty said with a smile.

"Not yet." Joseph said simply as he was tapping his fingers against the wall.

"I see... only three of them?" Dean said in a confused tone as suddenly Layla jumped back as Amara dropped in between them, her hard-light claws activated.

"Hard to sneak up on a predatory animal!" Amara said in an amused tone as she began slicing at Dean with her claws.

"It's still two on one, your outnumbered." Layla laughed as she activated her own hard-light claws and prepared to slice at Amara, only for a hard-light sword to counter the slash attack, its wielder Jessica, having parried the attack, began slashing at Layla.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Darn it." Marty said as shortly there after the match ended, and Dean's surprise attack had failed, and in response, Marty handed Joseph the money he was owed.

"Nice to make a few extra bucks." Joseph joked as he pocketed his winnings as he and his fellow veterans left the observation room, and met up with both teams.

"Final score is 67-38 red team." RZ said as Ish and his teammates began giving each-other high-fives, While Tua just nodded and smiled, while the rest of his team had sour looks on their faces, with the exception of Dean.

"Now that we are done killing each-other, now what the heck do we do?" Jack asked in an annoyed tone.

"Rookies head home for the night, veterans stay" RZ said with a smile. The rookies nodded their heads and left the HOK. Ish, Tua, Troy, Mary and Joseph stayed behind looking at their leader.

"What's up, RZ?" Ish asked his leader.

"Ash just sent me a message from her mission..." RZ said as he pulled up the message...


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said I wouldn't be uploading today, but I changed my mind. Hope ya'll enjoy my good friends.**

"Another day, another training exercise." Dean said in an optimistic tone as he entered the HOK, his fellow Rookies having decided to take the day off, he the lone rookie who wanted to train. Upon entering the HOK he saw Marty and Tua laying on Hard-Light beds, while the other Guardians, minus Ash could be found all standing around their friends.

"What happened?" Dean said in a concerned tone as he quickly made his way over to his friends.

"An actual mission." Ish answered as he looked away from his injured friends to face Dean. "One that went south very quickly." Ish informed the rookie in a grim tone.

"Who was on the mission, besides Tua and Marty?" Dean asked.

"Just me and Ash." Ish answered in a serious tone. "That proved to be a mistake, not all the veterans attending the mission." Ish said in a bitter tone.

"Ish, as I told you, I could not risk all of you going on this mission and leave the HOK without a veteran Guardian present." RZ said with a serious tone of his own.

"I know." Ish admitted with a sigh after a minute of contemplation. "I just think if everyone had been there, this wouldn't have happened." Ish said again with a sad sigh.

"Or things could have been worse." Troy said as he turned to face his leader.

"I agree, more of us could have been hurt." Joseph said wisely as he turned to face Dean. "Be lucky you weren't there Dean, I saw the footage, it was nasty to say to least." he said with a rare serious expression.

"I can handle myself, Joseph." Dean said in a confident tone.

"I know you make the training looks easy, but you are not ready for what else is out there." Joseph said as he turned and prepared to leave the HOK. "I need to get some rest RZ, call me if you need me." Joseph said as he exited the HOK.

"When he says 'you are not ready for what else is out there,' was he talking about Endgame?" Dean asked in a serious tone.

"Possibly." Ish admitted. "It wasn't Endgame herself that did this however." Ish said, and Dean sighed a sigh of relief.

"What did this then?" Dean asked, his curiosity quite peaked.

"It was one of the Crushers." Troy answered in place of Ish. "Ash informed us she had located Negacore energy in Oakland, and called in backup, only for those who went on the mission to be beat down by a Crusher, rather easily to say the least." Troy said in a rare grim tone.

"I notice Ash isn't here, where is she?" Dean asked.

"This is classified information Dean, only the veterans are aware of this, so I ask that you keep this a secret." RZ requested, to which Dean nodded his head. "Ash due to her connection to Endgame has been trying to track her down almost 24/7." RZ informed the rookie Guardian.

"She found her?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately no." RZ answered. Endgame seems to be moving to different locations very rapidly, striking a target or two and then disappearing back into the shadows–" RZ was cut off due to the Raiders passageway opening and a very tired Ash walking out of the portal.

"She goes back into the shadows for only a short time, then she strikes again." Ash said as she took a seat on the floor of the HOK.

"What is she attacking?" Dean asked, to which Ash and RZ exchanged a look, and then RZ gave Ash a head nod, allowing her to proceed.

"She's been attacking military targets. Transports, bases, you name it." Ash lectured the rookie.

"I'm still trying to identify what exactly she has acquired in her attacks, but until then we are left guessing." RZ informed Dean.

"Can we track her down?" Dean asked in a hopeful tone.

"We are working on it, but at the moment it is proving to be very difficult." RZ answered honestly. "To put it simply, she can find us easily, but we can't find her." RZ answered, and that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked in a determined tone.

"There is nothing you can do at the moment, Dean." RZ answered honestly. "But for now I need the originals for a veteran only meeting." RZ said politely, and in response Dean nodded his head and headed into the training room, leaving the originals with their leader.

"What do you want me to do, RZ?" Ash asked her leader.

"What do you want us all to do?" Joseph asked after Ash had asked her question .

"No Joseph, this is my mission, and I will complete it." Ash said in a determined tone.

"Ash, your mission is at it's end, you are now needed here, more than out there." RZ said in a strict tone.

"But RZ–" Ash tried to argue.

"I'm sorry Ash, but we need all veteran Guardians back in Canton, for I fear it's only a matter of time till Endgame plays her hand, and knowing her, it won't be good." RZ said, and that sent shivers down all the veterans spines.

"What should we do?" Ish asked his leader.

"Continue to train all nine rookies, for you seven alone might not be enough to stop Endgame, but united, you Guardians can accomplish anything." RZ said, and that caused the veterans to smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Special shout-out goes to Death Fury for writing the end of this chapter, thank you my good friend.**

"Today you will be sparing one on one with a veteran Guardian." RZ informed all nine rookies as they stood before him in the HOK. "You all have shown vast improvements since you where chosen, but remember you are still learning." RZ continued to lecture, which earned head-nods from all the rookies. "Try and learn as much as possible not only from veteran leadership, but your fellow rookies, for remember: Guardians united can accomplish anything." RZ said with a s big smile.

"Not to create a problem RZ, but there are nine of us and only seven veterans, how we going to make this work?" Juniper asked her leader.

"I'll take two of you on." Joseph volunteered with a smile, which earned an approving smile from RZ. Shortly there after the Guardians had gotten into pairs in separate training rooms, and Joseph was paired with Jack and Juniper.

"Hope your ready." Joseph said in an amused tone as he armored up and took up a combat stance.

"Hope your ready to get your butt kicked!" Jack snarled in response.

"You have iron in your bones, Jack." Joseph said in an amused tone. "You ready, Juniper?" Joseph questioned the tall African-American Guardian.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she responded with a smile as both rookies armored up.

"Try and work as a team." Joseph instructed, which earned a head nod from Juniper, and a scowl from Jack as he clenched his fists.

Jack gently tapped on her left thigh twice hoping she would get the idea of going for his left flank as he was the diversion.

Joseph took up a combat stance and made a 'come get me' gesture with his left hand, and Jack was more than happy to oblige as he dashed forward and began throwing rapid fire punches at Joseph keeping him on the defensive and distracted, Jack noticed that Joseph favored his right leg so Jack made sure to put pressure either straight on or towards the left, giving him a slight edge compared to normal as he hoped Juniper did her thing before Joseph got lucky and took him out.

"Way to bring the fight to your opponent." Joseph said as he began dodging Jack's attacks, be it just barely. "I can do this all day, Jack." Jospeh mocked as he just kept barely dodging the attacks that where thrown at him. However unbeknownst to Joseph, and Jack for that matter, Juniper has used Jacks head first attack to sneak up on Joseph, and she planted a solid karate kick to Joseph's knee left, but unknown to her, but a hunch from Jack was the fact that it was Joseph's injured knee, and it caused him to drop to the ground and start clutching his injured knee in pain.

"Stand back up so we can knock you down again!" Jack roared as he figured Joseph was merely faking it, though he knew what pain looked like, he himself had to deal with worse and he never backed down, he never was allowed to. So he pushed himself harder, he wanted to become the best, not for pride, well not all about pride, but rather to prove to himself he was worth something to prove that he was not easily discarded as his step-father kept telling him.

"Jack, I don't think he's faking." Juniper said with concern as she and Jack watched Joseph power down from his armor. "Joseph are you OK?" Juniper asked in a concerned tone, and even Jack had a rare concerned look on his face for someone who he could respect, not that he would ever admit it.

"You hit my bad knee." Joseph hissed in pain as he got into a sitting position, still clutching his injured knee, Jack nodded his head slightly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had a bad knee." Juniper apologized as she and Jack powered down.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Joseph said with smile despite the pain, as Juniper offered him a hand, which he took, and she slung his arm over her shoulders, and helped him walk out of the training room.

Jack sighed and slowly turned around and began to sneak out of the training room, no trainer, no sparring.

"RZ, mind running a medical check on my knee?" Joseph asked as they re-entered the central room of the HOK.

"I'll start prepping an X-Ray." RZ said as a hard-light bed materialized and they laid Joseph on the bed.

"What do you want us to do?" Juniper asked.

"You two can go home for the day, considering you defeated a veteran Guardian, I'd say job well done." RZ congratulated with a smile, which Joseph still had on his face. The duo nodded and then left the HOK.

* * *

Juniper turned to asked Jack "So Jack what-" She looked around and asked "Jack?" So noticed Jack had walked a little away from them to lean against the cool wall over looking the training area as he watched all of the other members spar, he was noticing some of their own fighting styles, he was hoping to learn to mimic them or at least see if one was able to counteract them, if not he would want to see what did not work.

Jack was bobbing his head to some music he was listening on his i-phone, Numb and Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park.

Juniper sighed as she sighed and walked over to him, she gently tapped him on his should, but Jack was too engrossed in his music and his own world so the moment that Juniper touched him he swung startled and out of habit, lucky he pulled the punch enough to hit the wall instead of her.

Jack grimaced slightly as he used his right hand to take out the ear-buds, he asked her "What's up?"

Juniper smiled slightly seeing how Jack was not being too rude or hostile, she asked him "So Jack, since we are done sparring for the day, I was curious if you wanted to go and have some ice cream to celebrate our victory..."

Jack sighed and shook his head and said "No..." He paused and said "No thank you Juniper.''

She pouted slightly and asked "Why not?"

Jack asked dryly "Do you want a list?"

Juniper smiled as she crouched down and leaned against the wall so she was eye level with the shortest guardian "Sure Jackie."

Jack glared at the nick name, but did not say anything about it. He sighed and said "Do you count that as a victory? He was holding back, how can we beat Endgame if we cannot even defeat a veteran going half out? What is a victory? Look around you, everyone else is still working, sparring, I am watching them, looking for weaknesses and faults." He sighed as he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor "I am sorry at times that I seem like an ass, a jerk."

Juniper paused unsure of how to proceed, she had never seen Jack like this before, she gently placed a hand on his should and said "Come on Jack, just take a break... you can come back and watch the videos later close up..."

Jack sighed and said "And I am out of money... and I do not accept charity." He gave her a hard look, but she could tell he was hurt underneath that tough exterior.

Little did they know there was a hidden camera recording them.

Juniper smiled and said "You know, I think they over some ice cream somewhere around here we could sneak."

Jack blushed slightly but sighed "You are not going to stop are you?"

She smirked "Not until you say yes."

Jack blushed even more as he muttered softly "Fine."

Juniper pumped her fist in victory as she slowly helped him stand up, noticing the swelling in his left hand, but she said nothing about it, not wanting to push Jack away or startle him, but perhaps a little later she might leave a note or something or even confront Jack himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a a chapter I am really proud to present, also special shout-out goes to The Story's Shadow for editing and tweaking this chapter.**

**This is the first time in a long time I've had to use a disclaimer, well here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Play It Again" "Can You Save Me" "Space Cowboy" "This Is How We Roll" and "Hero" as they are owned by their respective artists.**

"Hope you two have fun," Charles said as he finished dropping both Ash and her boyfriend Ish off at their school, for it was the night of the schools dance.

"I just hope I don't embarrass myself in front of the whole school," Ash said to Ish as soon as her father had driven away, leaving them on the sidewalk just outside the school's gym, where the dance would be taking place.

"What makes you think you'll embarrass yourself, your dress looks amazing," Ish said with a smile as he couldn't help but stare at Ash's green dress that matched her eyes perfectly, and Ash couldn't help but notice he was staring.

"It's not the dress I'm worried about, it's just the fact that... well... I'm not really into such girly things like dances." Ash said in an embarrassed tone.

"I don't dance either, but if it means spending time with my girlfriend, I'll gladly dance," Ish said as he made a quick peck on her lips, which made Ash blush deeply.

"Thanks, Ish," Ash said after he blushes had subsided. "You don't look too bad yourself," Ash said as she looked up and down Ish's black suit, and this time it was his time to blush. No more words were exchanged as they slowly made their way to the door of the gymnasium, both took a deep breath and stepped into the gym that was very well lit, for the dance was slated to begin soon after the principal said a few words.

"Looking good Ash, and you as well Ish," Marty said as he spotted them before they spotted him.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you'd be in a suit," Ish said with a sly smile, which made Marty laugh.

"Well, tonight I got to play the role of swab and savvy," Marty said in a fake elegant tone, which made Ish bust out laughing while Ash put a hand to her lips to suppress a giggle.

"That was the worst accent I've ever heard." Tua joked as he walked up behind Marty and patted him on the shoulder.

"Nice suit," Marty said.

"Thanks, it was hard finding one my size." Tua joked, which got a laugh out of everyone, including Troy who had managed to sneak up on all of them.

"Looking good Troy," Marty said as Troy flattened some of his jet-black hair.

"I'll be honest, I look like the bad guy in a Hong Kong action movie." Troy joked.

"Well, you are Korean-American," Marty said with a sly smile.

"That's so racist," Troy said in a joking tone, and Marty faked a pained expression.

"I'm kidding bro," Troy said as he offered Marty a fist bump, which his best friend took.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Ish asked Troy.

"I saw Amara and Ricky a few minutes ago–" Troy was cut off by Ish raising an eyebrow.

"Ricky doesn't go to our school," Ish said in a confused tone.

"Amara invited him, so he was allowed to come," Troy explained.

"On a different note, have you seen Joseph?" Ash asked Troy.

"Yea... him and his girlfriend," Troy said with a snicker.

"Joseph has a girlfriend?" Ish asked.

"Yea, you didn't know?" Ash asked in a surprised tone.

"How did you know?" Ish answered her question with his own.

"He told me when we were sparring," Ash answered, which earned head nods from all her friends.

"Indeed I did," a voice called out from behind them as they all turned and saw Joseph standing there in a black tuxedo, complete with a red rose. Needless to say though, that was nothing compared to the glistening silver dress that Kristie was wearing.

"You and Kristie?" Ish said in a surprised tone.

"Got a problem with that?" Kristie asked in a tone that indicated she was joking.

"I got no problems with that, do you guys have any problems with that?" Ish asked his friends, to which they all shook their heads.

"I never knew you two had a thing for each other," Troy said in a serious tone.

"Neither did we," Kristie admitted with a laugh, which earned an embarrassed look from Joseph.

"Than how did you two get together?" Ash asked in a curious tone.

"Well... I like to write and interview people." Kristie admitted with an embarrassed smile. "After what happened with... Joseph... I decided to interview him, and needless to say... the more we talked, the more we found we had in common." Kristie said as she took Joseph's hand in her own.

"Very interesting," Jack said in a deadpan tone as they all turned to face him. Jack was wearing a green suit, which off-sett the orange dress that Juniper was wearing.

"When did this happen?" Kristie asked her fellow rookies.

"What are you asking about?" Jack asked Ash.

"You and Juniper," Ash responded, which made them both blush.

"We aren't actually–" Jack tried to say in an embarrassed tone but was cut off by a laugh from Marty, but it was a friendly laugh.

"No need to be embarrassed, I'm happy for you rookie," Marty said as he offered Jack a high five, which Jack ignored, to which Marty just shrugged it off. Suddenly the entire gymnasium started clapping as the principal stepped up to a podium that had been erected in one of the corners of the gym, and after saying a few words, the lights went out, and neon lights took their place, followed by loud music, and the happy sounds of dancing couples.

"Where is Amara, and Aaron, as well as Hunter and Dean?" Ish asked Marty as he was spinning Ash around.

"Hunter is holding down the punch bowl with Aaron," Marty said with a sly smile. "While Amara is dancing with Layla. Dean is around them, but he's sitting at a table near them shaking like a leaf. They invited him to dance, but he's too nervous" Marty said.

"Why isn't he with them?" Ash asked as Ish pulled her in close.

"Oh, that's sad to hear. Well, I'm glad some people are having fun." Marty said as he began dancing on his own since he had no date to the dance.

"This is the first of many slow songs of the night, so everyone grab your dance partner and let's kick it." The DJ said over a microphone, and that got the whole crowd excited as he played the song "Play It Again" by Luke Bryan.

"Now this song I like," Joseph whispered to Kristie as the song started nice and slow.

"I'll let you in on a secret Joseph Sanders," Kristie said as the song started to get going. "I like this song as well," she whispered as Joseph twirled her around, to the lyrics of the song.

"You never told me you liked Country," Joseph said with a small laugh as he put his hands on her hips, and she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't tell you all my secrets," she whispered back with a smile on her face as they leaned forward and gave each other a kiss as the song kept going, and shortly thereafter the song ended.

"What do you have to say now, Joseph?" Kristie asked her boyfriend.

"Play it again, play it again," Joseph repeated the songs last lyrics with a whisper, which earned a big smile from his girlfriend.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Man I wish I had a date," Hunter said with a sigh as he and Aaron could be found sitting in chairs near the punch bowl.

"I'll drink to that," Aaron said as he raised his punch glass, to which Hunter did the same and they clinked their glasses and then downed them in seconds.

**-Meanwhile-**

"You dance good, Layla." Amara said as she watched twirled her around to the song: "Can You Save Me" which had the whole gymnasium rocking.

"To be honest, this is my first time doing this kind of dancing." Layla said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"You dance great and I should know." Amara chuckled.

"Let's freestyle then," Layla said in an amused tone as they began making up their own dance moves, which got the attention of several couples around them, but as soon as the song ended, they began clapping for the duo.

"That's more of my style."Layla joked, which earned a laugh from Amara.

"We make a good team. I just wished Dean had joined us. Poor kitten." Amara said with a smile.

But they smiled when they saw Dean clapping for them.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Care to dance?" Juniper asked Jack as the song "Cop Car" by Keith Urban came on.

"My mom liked this song," Jack said in a low shaky tone, which Juniper couldn't quite make out.

"I'm sorry?" Juniper asked.

"This song reminded her of how she met my dad, they met when he pulled her over for speeding," Jack said, a tear falling in his eye.

"I can go up there and request them to change the song." Juniper offered.

"Let it play, it's a rare happy memory," Jack said with a rare smile.

**-Meanwhile-**

Aaron walked over to where Ricky was.

"How's your neck?" Aaron asked her dance partner Ricky, as the song "Space Cowboy" by Kacey Musgraves played all around them.

"It's a little sore, but I've had worse injuries," Ricky said in a joking tone.

"Sorry, you got hurt," Aaron said in an apologetic tone.

"Comes with the job," Ricky said.

"I heard Amara invited you," Aaron said.

"She did, a favor to a friend. There were some girls I liked here and she pulled this off for me to come," Ricky said.

"That's cool. She's got some sway it seems," Aaron chuckled.

"That's for sure. Hey, didn't I see you and Hunter over at the punch bowl?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, he was headed to talk to Layla. She had talked to him about tonight," Aaron answered.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Really wish I had a dance partner." Marty said with a sigh as he patrolled the snack table which sat next to the exit to the gym. Suddenly the door burst open and in ran Jessica, wearing a pewter colored dress.

"How late am I?!" Jessica asked the veteran Guardian in a nervous whisper.

"Dance has only been going on about forty-five minutes, but the dance itself is almost four hours," Marty answered as he looked at a clock on the wall above them.

"Phew, thought I missed everything," Jessica said in her squeaky voice as she walked up to the snack table and grabbed a cupcake and took a bite.

"You only missed a few songs, if you don't mind me asking, why did you think you missed everything?" Marty asked his friend.

"The Pittsburgh Pirates went into extra innings, and it took a few minutes for me to get down here," Jessica answered in an embarrassed tone.

"I didn't know you liked Baseball," Marty said with a smile.

"I come from a whole family of Pirates fans," Jessica said proudly. "What 'bout you, you like Baseball?" she asked her friend.

"I'm not a huge fan, but I'll support the Cleveland Indians on occasion," Marty said with a smile.

"Not a bad team," Jessica said as she took another bite of her cupcake.

"They do better than the one time I played baseball." Marty joked, which got Jessica's attention.

"You played?" she asked the blonde Guardian.

"I played one season of little-league, I was a shortstop due to my speed," Marty said with a smile. "I batted just barely over 200, needless to say, I only lasted one season," Marty said with a smile.

Before Jessica could reply, the song "This Is How We Roll" by Florida Georgia Line came on.

"I love this song," Jessica said with a smile. "I listen to this song when I'm trying to unwind," Jessica said with a smile.

"You want to dance?" Marty offered.

"Me, oh no, no... I don't dance." Jessica said in a nervous tone.

"I've never danced with someone either," Marty admitted with a smile. "But I'm willing to take a leap of faith if you are?" Marty offered as he held out a hand offering her a dance. After a few seconds of silent contemplation, she took it, and soon the duo was dancing near the food table.

**Meanwhile-**

A few minutes later the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias came on, and Ish and Ash's face lit up.

"Didn't think I'd hear this song tonight," Ish said with a small laugh.

"You're not the only one," Ash replied with a laugh of her own. However the song had just barely started before Ash felt a sudden pain in her forehead, and she put her palms to her face.

"Ash, you OK!" Ish said in a panicked whisper, not trying to make a scene.

"I'm OK, I just felt dizzy," Ash whispered as she slowly began removing her hands from her face, however, she noticed a purple glow coming from her face. 'No, no, no, not now!' Ash mentally thought to herself as she closed her eyes and counted to ten, and then opened her eyes, and noticed the purple glow was gone. 'That's better.' she thought to herself as she resumed dancing with her boyfriend. But suddenly the pain came back and she put her hands to her face and covered her eyes, and noticed the purple glow was back.

"I've got to get some air!" she whispered to her boyfriend as she quickly made her way out of the gymnasium, making sure to keep her face covered.

"What the heck is going on?" she whispered to herself as she took a seat on a street corner.

"The beginning of the end." she heard a cold cruel voice call out from behind her and she quickly jumped back up to her feet and spotted two familiar black and purple armored Nega-Guardians slowly walking towards her.

"Enter the Ru–' Ash was cut off by Keith shooting a lightning bolt from his fingertip which hit her NFL-R and blasted it off her wrist, which stunned the red-headed Guardian as Jacob blasted her with a lightning bolt to her gut, which made her painfully drop to her knees.

"Fear not Ashley Reynolds," Keith said in a cold cruel tone.

"Soon the others will join you in death!" Jacob laughed as he formed a hard-light double-bladed ax and raised is above her neck.

"Freight Train Force!" she heard from behind her as suddenly Jacob was tackled to the side by an armored Ish, who forced Jacob to drop his ax, and if it wasn't for Ash's reflexes, she still would have suffered some major damage due to where the ax landed, but she didn't make it far due to the pain in her gut, and she quickly lost her balance.

"I've got you." and armored Tua said as he caught Ash and picked her up.

"Help Ish." Ash barely managed despite the pain in her gut.

"Negative, I'm taking you to safety." Tua contradicted as he activated his flight app and took flight towards the HOK with Ash in his arms.

"It's two on one, do the math, Ish!" Keith spat as he formed a hard-light mace, while Jacob reformed his ax.

"Not anymore it ain't!" an armored Troy yelled as he front-flipped from behind them, and began blasting them with energy blasts while still in the air, causing them to try and block the laser blasts, which left them open to an attack from Ish as he formed a ball of energy in his right hand and made it grow to a bigger size, and threw it at his enemies, and it managed to strike them both, knocking them down to their knees.

Suddenly the sound of running hit their ears and they turned around and saw the reaming veteran Guardians all armored up and running towards them.

"Put this on the record Guardians." Keith began with a cruel laugh.

"This will be the beginning of the end!" Jacob laughed as the duo teleported away with a flash of purple light, leaving the veterans alone.

"Sorry, we couldn't get here in time." Marty apologized.

"You did your best and scared them off," Ish said as he took a knee to catch his breath.

"Ash OK?" Joseph asked in a concerned tone.

"I hope so..." Ish said as they all took flight towards the HOK.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

"When I get my hands on the metal hunk of junk!" Troy hissed as he leaned up against a wall inside the HOK, his other veterans by his side, waiting outside the newly constructed medical room, where Ash could be found. "Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!" he hissed as he slapped his leg in anger.

"Get in line, if anyone is going to send her to the scrap-yard, it's going to be me." Ish said with a hint of venom in his voice, to which every Guardian nodded their head in agreement.

"I've got some news." Sandra said as she exited the medical room, a serious look on her face, which earned everyone undivided attention. "Ash has some bruised ribs." Sandra said sadly, which earned sad looks from everyone, but Ish, who proceeded to punch armor up, punch the wall, and then walk away.

"I'll go after him." Sandra said with a sigh as she walked after her son, leaving the other veterans alone in the hallway.

"What the heck do we do now?" Marty asked his fellow veterans.

"Troy, you are third in command technically speaking." Joseph said, which earned a shocked look from the Korean-American Guardian. "With Ish emotionally compromised, and Ash injured, we need your orders." Joseph said wisely.

"We'll follow them, to battle, or elsewhere." Tua said as he placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. Troy nodded and placed a hand on his chin, and began contemplating a plan of attack, and after a few minutes, he had one.

"Let's ask RZ if he can track down Keith and Jacob, and then we counter-attack!" Troy said fiercely. "Send a message to Endgame that she can't hurt our friends and get away with it!" he said as he slammed a balled fist into the palm of his hand.

"Lets do this then." Marty said with a determined tone as they all walked back into the HOK's main room to talk to RZ.

"RZ can you track Keith and Jacob?" Troy asked his leader.

"I overheard your entire conversation, and I must warn against this plan of action." RZ said in a concerned tone. "I understand your anger, but your lust for revenge might just make things worse." RZ said wisely.

"We'll worry about the repercussions later." Troy said with a determined look on his face, which was mirrored by his fellow veterans. "Please RZ, for Ash?" Troy pleaded, and with a sigh, RZ transferred the coordinates to their NFL-R's.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" they all shouted as they armored up and rand out of the HOK, towards the locations of their friends attackers.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

"You seen Marty?" Jessica asked Juniper as she approached the punch table.

"No I haven't." Juniper responded as she poured herself a glass of punch.

"Dean, you seen Marty?" Jessica asked the leading rookie.

"I think I saw him run outside about half an hour ago." Dean replied as he went back to the dance floor to keep dancing. With a sigh Jessica quickly made her way outside the gymnasium.

"Where the heck did you go, Marty?" Jessica asked as she looked around the school campus for him, but after ten minutes of searching for him, she decided to contact him through his NFL-R.

"Marty, it's Jessica, heck did you go?" she asked her friend. After two minutes of waiting she got her answer.

"Emergency Guardian business." Marty said simply.

"Where are you guys, I'll come to you." Jessica said as she prepared to armor up.

"Negative, this is veterans only business, stay where you–" he was cut off by the line going dead.

"Marty. Hello. Come in Marty." Jessica said as she tried to fix the communication line, but all she met was static.

Suddenly a whizzing sound caught her ears and she dropped to the ground, just barley dodging a lightning bolt that ripped right through where she had just been standing.

"The heck!" Jessica yelled as she stood up and noticed a purple and black robot pirate eyeing her with it's purple glowing eyes, and Jessica instantly knew what she was looking at.

"A Crusher!" she hissed at Endgame's Crusher, and in response the Crusher did a mocking bow towards her.

"Not just any Crusher Jessica Riverstone." a female voice came out of it's metal mouth, and the voice made shivers run down Jessica's spine. "I believe you and Peg-leg are good friends, if that is indeed the case, then I believe you will enjoy his opposite, Corsair." the voice called out as the Crusher moved it's black cloak to the side, revealing a sheathed sword. "Surrender to me Guardian, and I promise no harm will come to you." the voice offered in an almost sincere tone.

"I as well as the rest of the Guardians will never surrender to you, Endgame!" Jessica hissed, her voice filled with much malice.

"You know my name, that is good, but now... as cliche as this may sound, you will know my pain!" Endgame roared as Corsair reached his right hand down and pulled the sword out of it's sheath and took up a defensive stance.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Jessica shouted as she armored up and formed her own hard-light sword.

"On Guard!" Jessica yelled as she took up her own defensive stance. Corsair rushed forward and slashed at her with her sword, in response Jessica rushed forward and countered the attack with her own sword, and the attacks collided...

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

Corsair began pushing Jessica back, but Jessica had already decided to not fight strength with strength. Corsair would win that fight with ease. Instead, she decided to use an ability that she'd thought of, but didn't have the chance to try it out. She pushed Corsair back, temporarily pushing the Crusher off balance. Instead of attacking, Jessica jumped back and concentrated her energy in her other hand. To her surprise, she was holding a second hard-light sword in her left hand. "Whoa. This is cool," she said as she began circling to the left, Corsair mirroring her. She wasn't sure how she would beat Corsair, but she knew she'd have to do something. Corsair charged in and slashed at Jessica's feet, but the nimble Guardian leaped over the blade.

"Give it up!" Endgame's voice ordered as Corsair charged in again with a low sweep. This time, Jessica caught the Crusher blade with the side of one of her blades, trapped it with the other blade, and kicked Corsair in the face, causing the Crusher to stumble backwards. "What?!" Endgame asked, shocked.

"Ha! I knew the parry was wrong!" Jessica said triumphantly as she ran forward, pressing her advantage by slashing with her dual blades. Stunned, Corsair started slashing wildly, trying to fight for some breathing room. Jessica would not be denied, and slashed twice more at the face of the Crusher, destroying it and causing the Crusher to fall to the ground. "Well, that wasn't so hard," Jessica said as she dissipated the hard-light swords and dusted her hands off.

**-Meanwhile-**

Endgame sat back on her throne, a smile on her face, phase one of her plan was complete, she had lost the fake Crusher, but that was alright. She'd gotten what she'd been looking for, and now it was time to focus on the other battle at hand.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Why don't you both hold still!" Keith roared as he fired a lightning bolt at Marty and Ricky, who back-flipped away from the attack. The veteran Guardians had successfully tracked Keith and Jacob to an abandoned mall on the outskirts of Canton, and currently the formerly abandoned building was filled with the headed sounds of combat.

"Why would I let you hit me?" Marty asked in a mocking tone as he fired an energy blast as Keith, and struck him in the chest, which made the Nega-Guardian drop to one knee.

"You are coming back to the HOK with us." Ricky hissed as he formed a pair of hard-light handcuffs.

"I'm starting to get really annoyed with this guy!" Joseph yelled as he, Tua and Troy could be found battling Jacob in what was once the malls food court, and currently Jacob was lobbing lightning bolt after lightning bolt after the trio of Guardians, who where forced to take cover behind stone statues.

"Marty, how are you and Ricky doing!?" Troy asked his friend through his communication app.

"We've subdued our target, you guys need some help?" Marty asked his mission commander.

"Yea." Troy answered quickly. "That lighting can catch up to my light-speed, so I can't get behind them, and he's got us pinned." Troy informed Marty as another lightning bolt went right over his head.

"Ricky and I are on our way, ETA, thirty seconds." Marty informed them as he cut the communication line.

"I'm giving you one last chance to surrender, Jacob, I'd suggest you take it!" Troy ordered as he poked his armored head out from behind cover. But that decision proved to be a bad one as Jacob struck him in the face, and sent him sailing backwards, where he landed in a tumbled heap.

"One of you has fallen, soon you all will fall." Jacob mocked.

"I couldn't hear that over how much you suck." Marty joked as he teleported behind Jacob and took out his legs with a sweeping kick, and followed through with a power punch to his stomach.

The other Guardians took advantage of the window that Marty had given them, and ran forward firing energy bolts at Jacob, striking him in the chest, and knocking him unconscious.

"That takes care of that." Tua sighed as he walked over to Troy and helped him up as his fellow Guardians handcuffed the two Nega-Guardians, when Keith started cackling like a Hyena.

"It's never a good when you cuff 'em and they start laughing." Ricky said in a nervous tone as he began looking around for anything the two handcuffed Nega-Guardians could try, when he spotted a blinking purple light on their wrists, which his fellow Veterans spotted as well.

"That can't be good." Marty noted. Before anyone else could say anything the glass ceiling above them was shattered and in dropped five Crushers.

The leader had what appeared to have an Afro and golden neck chains around it's neck. The second was the bear that had attacked Chicago and Grizzly. The third was a giant robot that had the head of a dog on it. The fourth was a giant mechanical cardinal, and the last was a giant robot with an eagle head on it.

"You might have defeated Keith and Jacob, Guardians." Endgame's voice echoed from the mouth's of all five Crushers. "Let's see how you fair against, Sinner, Bruin, Bull-Jaw, Red-Crest, and Harpy. Let the games begin." Endgame said as her Crushers roared and they rushed the Guardians.

**To be Continued...**

**Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**


	12. Chapter 12

**Special thanks goes to The Story's Shadow for editing this chapter.**

_"Now that the remaining five veteran Guardians are occupied.'_ Endgame thought as she brought up a hard-light keyboard and began typing in some commands, and a few seconds later, an image of Bank of America Stadium was brought up. _'It is time to initiate the beginning of the end.'_ Endgame thought as a smile formed upon her mechanical skull-like face, as with a single thought, one of the remaining 27 Crushers eyes began to glow purple as it was activated. "Shadow, bring me the Carolina Panthers Megacore." Endgame ordered her mindless Crusher. Shadow roared as it made its way to the pod that would take it to North Carolina, and the Megacore.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Say again, RZ." Layla requested as she could be found in the girls' restroom just outside the school's gymnasium where the dance was still underway. Her NFL-R had started beeping, and she had gone somewhere private in order to open a line of communication.

"I'm detecting Negative Energy that is rapidly making it's way South-East towards Carolina," RZ informed the rookie Guardian.

"Endgame?" Layla asked quickly.

"Most unlikely, she gives off much more negative energy than I'm currently tracking," RZ said quickly.

"So then a Crusher?" Layla asked.

"That is the most likely scenario," RZ said in a serious tone. "I have alerted Claw and he is standing by for the arrival of a Guardian, but with five veterans in battle, and two unable to go into battle, I need you to choose a partner, and return to the HOK at once," RZ ordered. After a minute of deliberation, Layla mentally chose her partner.

"I'll grab Amara and report back to the HOK at once," Layla said as she cut the communication line, and left the restroom to grab her fellow rookie Guardian.

**-Meanwhile-**

"You sure you want only two of us to deal with something as dangerous as a Crusher?" Amara asked as she and Layla could be found standing in the HOK, preparing to go to Carolina.

"You both have portrayed exceptional teamwork in the past, so you two will be all that's needed for this mission," RZ said in a confident tone, which earned head-nods from the two rookie Guardians.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" they both shouted as their armor formed around their dresses, as they ran into the Panthers passageway.

They had no sooner left the HOK than Ish's mother Sandra entered the room.

"What was that about?" she asked RZ in a curious tone.

"Negative energy heading towards Carolina." RZ gave her the quick answer.

"You sure it's wise sending two rookies to battle a Crusher?" Sandra asked in a skeptical tone.

"I have no choice in the matter," RZ said with a sigh. "Troy's strike team is occupied, Ash is injured, and Ish is emotionally compromised... speaking of which how is he?" RZ asked.

"He's calmed down a bit," Sandra answered. "He's more concerned about Ash than anything," she said in a serious tone.

"As am I, as am I," RZ said simply. "Endgame has demonstrated that she has no care for who gets in her way, or who she hurts for that matter..." RZ said in a serious tone.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Good to see you, Guardians." Claw greeted the rookie Guardians as soon as they exited out of the passageway.

"Good to see you, Claw." Layla greeted, as Amara nodded her armored head in agreement.

"I've secured the Perimeter, let's head to the vault," Claw said as he and the two rookies began steadily making their way towards the Panthers Megacore vault.

"Haven't been here since Joseph attacked," Layla said with a small laugh.

"I remember that," Claw said with a serious tone. "His attack made us up security on the vault door, and the vault in general," Claw said as they rounded a corner and came face to face with the sealed vault.

"Something is hidden to its defenses," Amara noted.

"Switch your vision to thermal," Claw instructed. The two rookies nodded and pressed a hidden button on their helmets and their HUD switched to thermal vision, and it showed invisible laser lines across the vault door.

"Those lasers are non-lethal to civilians, but they are to Blitz-Botz," Claw said with a smile. "The laser grid is different for all three vault doors, and remember how the Megacore is kept in a pitch black room?" Claw asked, which earned head nods from the rookies. "If anyone who's not me, security, or a Guardian removes the Megacore... let's just say there are in for a painful surprise," Claw said with a smile as he folded his arms. Suddenly the rookie Guardian's NFL-R's started beeping.

"Guardians, the negative energy is right on top of you, prepare for battle!" RZ ordered as the line suddenly became jammed. Moments later the roof above them collapsed and in dropped Shadow.

"Authorized personnel only, no Crushers allowed!" Layla hissed as she and her friends took up combat stances, while Shadow just kept staring at them with his piercing purple eyes.

"Make your move you son of a–" Amara began as Shadow suddenly lunged with his powerful hind legs and unsheathed his razor-sharp metal claws and took a swipe at all three of them, which they quickly dodged by jumping out of the way.

Layla quickly went invisible and snuck up behind Shadow and proceeded to up on the Crushers back, causing it to rear up and try and throw her off.

"Never thought I'd be a rodeo gal, but this is fun." Layla joked as Shadow kept trying to throw her off by jumping and spinning around, to which Layla extruded her claws and dug into the Crusher's body.

Shadow then pulled a dirty trick by jumping into the air and flipping upside down, bringing it's topside down into the floor, crushing Layla into the ground, where she laid in a tumbled heap. Shadow looked at her and let out a taunting roar before turning to Amara and Claw.

"You'll pay for that!" Amara hissed as she as rushed at the Crusher and extruded her own claws. The Crusher growled as it surged forward with incredible speed and with a swipe of its front paw, sent her flying backward into a wall.

"It's not nice to hit a girl!" Layla hissed as she had finally risen from her injured state and began firing energy blasts at Shadow, who just left them bounce of his armored body, but in reality, Layla was buying time for Claw to help Amara up from her injury, and soon she joined in with firing energy blasts at Shadow.

"This ain't working," Amara noted as Shadow had grown bored with the energy blasts and was slowly making its way towards the three of them as if he was daring them to actually hurt him. "I've had enough of this," Amara growled.

"When he gets in range, sonic roars, full power," Layla said, which caused Amara to smile. Soon Shadow was within striking distance and he reared back a paw to strike them but was met by a pair of sonic roars, one sounding like a panther, the other like a jaguar. The roars lifted Shadow off the ground and threw him back through a concrete wall, where he laid in a tumbled heap.

"Take that you mockery of a big cat!" Amara shouted.

"That's that," Layla chuckled, as the trio walked forward and began looking at the Crusher, noting how its eyes were now not glowing purple.

"RZ," Layla said as she activated a line of communication to her leader. "The Crusher has been defeated–"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." a new female voice called out from behind them, causing the trio to turn around a see a very familiar robotic woman standing there.

"You might have beaten Shadow, but luckily I'm my own best backup." Endgame mocked as she made a taunting gesture with her clawed right hand.

Layla fired her panther roar at Endgame, hitting her with its powerful sound waves, but after the attack had subsided, Endgame was still standing with minor damage.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Endgame mocked as she raised a hand and fired a lightning bolt from it, striking the two rookies in their armored chests, making them fall to one knee.

"You are not getting this Megacore!" Claw snarled as he lunged at Endgame and reared back his claws, only for Endgame to snatch him out of mid-air and hold him her powerful right hand.

"Claw, just as defiant now, as you were back then." Endgame mocked, and it made Claw snarl as it was clear she was referring back to the times on their home planet.

"You're still just as insane as always." Claw hissed.

"You are at my mercy Claw, I could kill you right now." Endgame said as a purple energy knife formed in her left hand and put it inches away from his heart. "I could tear out your heat and put it in the foundation of my throne," Endgame said in sadistic tone.

"What's stopping you then?" Claw asked in a mocking tone. "Something is telling me you don't want to kill me, not yet anyway." Claw smiled still with a mocking tone, and that made Endgame snarl, as suddenly she realized that one of the Guardians was missing from her line of sight.

She whipped around like a viper and sank the energy dagger into Amara's left shoulder just before Amara's claws got her, which were just inches from her. Endgame twisted the dagger, causing Amara to scream in pain and anger. Endgame then kicked her so hard it sent her crashing through several walls.

"NO!" Claw and Layla screamed.

"Clever," Endgame admitted to Claws plan as she head-butted him and he was out like a light.

**-Later-**

"I can't believe this happened," Hunter snarled as he stood by Layla, who could be found on a hard-light bed in the medical room of the HOK, Layla on the bed beside her.

Dean had returned to the room, but he had just been outside letting out a scream of anger and fear once he saw/heard why Amara had been hurt. He went immediately to Amara's side. RZ had summoned the remaining rookie Guardians to the HOK once Claw had regained consciousness and had carried the injured rookies back to the medical room.

"Why didn't you send more of us into battle?!" Jack hissed angrily at RZ, which caused Juniper to put her hand on Jack's shoulder.

Before RZ could answer the passageway to the HOK opened and in walked Troy's strike team, and they didn't look good, to say the least. Ricky had his arms slung over Tua's shoulders and was limping, while Troy was being carried by Joseph and Marty.

"What happened here?" Kristie asked in a concerned tone as she walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a sot hug.

"We went on a retaliatory strike against Keith and Jacob," Marty answered as he powered down, the other veterans following his lead. "We beat them, but five Crushers showed up, and they swamped us," Marty said grimly. "You can see the damage they did," he said once again in a grim tone as Marty and Joseph laid Troy down on a hard-light bed, while Tua helped Ricky unto a sitting position on another bed.

"Not to sound insensitive." Jessica began. "How did you five get bead so badly if I took down Crusher Corsair tonight?" Jessica asked in a confused tone.

"Wait, you beat a Crusher?" Joseph asked in a serious tone.

"Yea, at the school," Jessica answered.

"I believe I might have an answer," RZ answered before Joseph could ask another question. "Jessica I have studied the footage from your battle, and I believe you fought a mimic Blitz Bot, not a Crusher," RZ said in a serious tone.

"Impossible," Jessica said seriously. "It had Endgame's voice coming out of it, how was it not a Crusher?" she asked.

"Endgame tonight hacked the Passageway to get to Carolina so fast." RZ began, and that shocked all Guardians who were still conscious. "Needless to say I have since upped security protocols to make sure that she does not have access to the passageway," RZ said, causing every Guardian to breathe a sigh of relief. "But since she hacked the Passageway, what's to say she also couldn't have hacked one of Wild Card's Mimic Blitz Botz?" RZ asked, and every Guardian new and old had to admit, he had a fair point.

"Endgame will pay for this," Dean snarled.

**-Meanwhile-**

'Power is such a beautiful thing.' Endgame thought as she sat plugged into her throne, recharging her energy, as she sat with the object of her desire in her right hand: the Carolina Panthers Megacore. With a though a mechanical arm descended from the ceiling and picked up the blue and Black Megacore and placed it in one of thirty-two empty stasis pods, right next to a pod with a purple and black football that was glowing a purple aura, only thing keeping them from interacting was the energy fields around the stasis pods.

'One down thirty-one to go.' Endgame thought as with another thought she pulled up images of all thirty-one reaming NFL Stadiums and Megacores. 'Which one to strike next?' she asked herself as she pondered the question for a minute, for she had injured most of the veteran Guardians with her Crushers, and the rookies had proven themselves to be no match for her herself. After roughly three minutes of silent deliberation, she had made up her mind, a second Megacore would soon be hers...

**To be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ash you have a visitor." Charles informed his daughter as she laid there on the couch, watching the news, since their was nothing else on.

"Ish?" she asked in a hopeful tone as she perked up.

"Joseph, actually." Charles said with a smile as he opened the front door and let the seventh Guardian into his residence.

"Hey Ash." Joseph said with a tired smile on his face.

"'Sup?" she asked him as she sat up on the couch.

"We lost a Megacore last night Ash." Joseph said as he cut right to the chase, and the caused a shocked look to form on Ash's face.

"Which one?" she asked quickly.

"Panthers." Joseph answered.

"How?" she asked him.

"RZ detected negative energy and sent Layla and Amara to Carolina to back up Claw." Joseph began as he paused to take a breath. "Long story short, they where able to defeat a Crusher, but Endgame herself showed up, took out both Guardians and Claw, and abducted the Megacore." Joseph said in a serious tone.

"Crap." Ash muttered, which he heard perfectly. "Does Ish know?" she asked her friend.

"Yea, I stopped by his place before I came by here, he had some choice words I'm choosing not to repeat." Joseph said with a sly smile, which made Ash smile, be it briefly. "He still blames himself for your injury." Joseph said, and that made Ash sigh.

"I'm keep telling him it's not his fault." Ash said seriously.

"I told him that as well, needless to say, he's not buying it." Joseph said as he folded his arms. "RZ has taken him off active duty due to him being emotionally compromised, but we need him... scratch that we need you both." Joseph said in a serious tone.

"I wish I could help, but I'm still injured." Ash said as she touched her chest, and then recoiled her hand with a hiss upon contact.

"Promise me you'll talk to Ish." Joseph said as he stood up and prepared to leave. "Between you and me, Troy ain't the best leader." Joseph said as he opened the front door and left, leaving the red-headed Guardian once again alone on her couch.

**-Meanwhile-**

"I'm sorry for calling you all here on such short notice." RZ apologized as all remaining Guardians could be found inside the main room of the HOK.

"Beats having nothing to do." Marty joked as he and Tua exchanged a fist bump.

"I have detected a surge of Negative energy in Houston–" RZ was cut off by Jack.

"Endgame?" he asked in an almost hopeful tone, and that earned a look from the veteran Guardians.

"Negative, and it is not a Crusher either." RZ said as he pulled up a holographic display and it showed multiple purple dots inside the stadium, and every few minutes, a new dot would appear.

"Open the passageway." Joseph said as he armored up. "I'm going to Houston." he said.

"Not alone, take two of your fellow Guardians with you." RZ ordered.

"Marty, Jack, armor up." Joseph said, as with a head nod the veteran and rookie Guardian armored up and soon the trio was on their way to NRG Stadium in Houston.

"What do you want us to do?" Tua asked as he was the last veteran present who was not injured.

"Take your fellow Guardians to the training room and spar with them." RZ ordered. Tua nodded his head and armored up, and turned around to face the rookies.

"Let's go rookies." he ordered. With eager anticipation they followed him into the training room.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Good to see you, Guardians." the Texans Rusher Toro greeted the trio of Guardians.

"Good to see you as well." Marty said with a smile.

"You three might want to power down to blend in." Toro said with a smile.

"Blend in with what?" Jack asked.

"We've got a bunch of local schools at the stadium today, it'll be easier for you to go undetected as school kids." Toro said wisely. With a nod of their heads, all three Guardians powered down their armors, and fell in behind Toro.

"RZ said there was negative energy in the stadium." Marty informed Toro.

"Indeed, but it's the weirdest thing." Toro began as screaming caught there ears as they rounded a corner and saw two kids fighting and throwing punches at each-other.

"Break it up!" Toro yelled as he got in between them and held them at arms length.

"Texans suck!" the kid on he left yelled. "Go Indianapolis Colts!" he hissed.

"Without Peyton Manning you guys are trash!" the kid on the right yelled. "Go Texans!" he yelled.

Joseph's NFL-R started beeping and he got behind Marty and pulled up a small holographic display and pointed it in the direction of the two kids, and it showed a purple aura around them, indivisible to the naked eye, but not to his NFL-R.

"RZ, you seeing this?" Joseph whispered.

"Indeed, I've never seen anything like this before." RZ whispered back through the communication line. Joseph closed the communication line and got right back next to Marty and Jack, who where watching Toro hand the two fighting kids to their respective teachers.

"Toro, my NFL-R picked up negative energy radiating off of them." Joseph said once the teachers and kids where out of ear-shot.

"That would explain their fighting." Toro said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But how is that possible if a Crusher or Endgame is nowhere to be seen?" Toro asked. Before Joseph could answer all three of their NFL-R's started beeping, and they pulled up a holographic display and it showed at least fifty blinking purple dots in the next room over.

"We've got to check it out." Marty ordered as the three Guardians and Rusher quickly made their way into the next room and found themselves in a chaotic scene. Every kid in the room was involved in a fight, and even the teachers where beginning to argue and fight with each-other, but the worst part was their purple glowing eyes.

"OK, I'm officially freaked out." Joseph whispered as the trio and Toro ran into the room and began trying to defuse as many situations as possible.

"This ain't working, a new fight starts every time I stop one." Joseph said as he got between two younger kids and held them at arms length. "Marty, Jack, you two alright?" Joseph asked, to which he received no answer from either of them. He looked around the room and spotted the two of them arguing with each-other and beginning to shove each-other. "RZ, Marty and Jack are affected, I could use some backup." Joseph said in a hopeful tone. His response was silence, as unbeknownst to him the communication line was being jammed, but Joseph quickly recognized what that meant.

"The Megacore!" Joseph and Toro said at the same time as they barley made their way through the crowd of angry people and ran through the halls of the stadium and towards the vault, and upon rounding the final corner, found themselves behind a giant mechanical bull who was ramming the vault door, and making significant process with each charge.

"A crusher." Toro said as he charged at the Crusher and knocked it to the side. The Crusher turned to look at Toro and let out a mechanical snort, reared back and charged. Toro charged and the two collided, and the shock-waves made Joseph fall on his butt, as the Rusher and Crusher charged at each-other again, but this time the Crusher had forced Toro through a stadium wall, and away from the Megacore vault.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Joseph shouted as his midnight-green and white armor formed around him as he took a defensive stance in front of the Megacore vault, just in time to as a few seconds later, the mechanical bull stomped back through the wall, with Toro nowhere to be seen.

"You want the Texans Megacore." Joseph said as he stomped his foot and took up his football defensive stance. "You've got to go through me!" he snarled.

The bull appeared to be sizing him up for a few seconds, but quickly there after charged at him.

"Super Size!" Joseph yelled as he activated the ability he had copied from Tua. The bull reached him, and he quite literally grabbed the bull by the horns, and began a titanic wrestling match with the bull. The bull kicked Joseph in the stomach with one it's hooves, but Joseph had so much adrenaline in his system that he didn't even feel the attack. Joseph used a wrestling move he had learned from Tua and tripped up the bulls two front legs, and made it fall on it's side, where he then began punching it's face relentlessly, and after a minute of this brutal attack, it's purple lights went out.

"That's enough of you." Joseph said as he deactivated his copied ability and began wiping his hands together.

"Well done, Joseph." a familiar mocking voice called out from the hole that Toro had crashed through. Turning to his right, he saw Endgame toss an unconscious Toro at Joseph's feet and began mock clapping at Joseph's victory.

"I defeated your Crusher Endgame!" Joseph hissed as he took up a fighting stance.

"You might have defeated Matador, but I'm on a completely different power level." Endgame mocked as she stood there with her arms folded.

"Your move." Joseph mocked with a fake British accent. In response Endgame whistled and Marty and Jack walked out from behind her, and that made Joseph's combat stance drop.

"Their connection to the Core makes them difficult to control... well one of them anyway." Endgame mocked as Marty and Jack took up fighting stances. "This rookie has so much negative energy I could use him as a battery for weeks." Endgame mocked as Joseph began taking notice of his surroundings. "The rivalries between teams create such negative emotions, and needless to say, the Browns and the Steelers have such a... bitter rivalry." Endgame laughed evilly.

"Marty, Jack, fight it!" Joseph yelled desperately.

"Oh it's to late for that, but why fight them when yo can... join them!" Endgame roared as she blasted Joseph with a stream of black and purple energy, that forced him down to one knee.

"What is this! This anger! This hatred!" Joseph yelled in pain as he put his hands to his face.

"This is what I feel on a daily basis." Endgame answered simply. "This is what I can manipulate easily, and this is what allows me to control your friends now." Endgame mocked the seventh Guardian. "Join us Sanders." Endgame hissed. Suddenly Joseph stood up and released a pulse of blue energy that sent Jack and Marty flying backwards, and made Endgame stumble just a bit.

"What is this!" Endgame hissed.

"Anger and hatred can only get you so far." Joseph said defiantly as he took up a combat stance. "But hope and will can accomplish anything!" Joseph yelled as he charged at Endgame and tackled her to the ground, and began punching her face relentlessly. Suddenly Marty and Jack rose up and tackled Joseph to the ground and pinned him with ease with their combined weight.

"Pitiful." Endgame laughed as with a single punch she deactivated Joseph's armor and left the unconscious Guardian behind. She approached the Megacore vault and heard footsteps behind her, and with a sigh she turned and saw Marty and Jack dutiful following behind her. "Your services are no longer required." Endgame mocked as with a thought she made the two fight each-other as she calmly ripped apart the solid steel vault door and stepped inside.

**-Meanwhile-**

"I feel sick!" Marty moaned as he lay there on a hard-light bed in the medical room of the HOK.

"Your not the only one." Jack hissed as he tried to sit up, only to feel a pain in his groin from where Marty had kicked him when Endgame had ordered them to fight each-other.

"How's Joseph?" Dean asked RZ, for Joseph could be found unconscious on a hard-light bed, but thankfully his breathing was steady.

"He's steady." RZ answered quickly. "I'm glad the three of you as well as Toro made it out alive." RZ said in a serious tone.

"Never again do I want Endgame in my head." Marty hissed. "It was like I was watching everything, but I had no control over anything." he said, as Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"I have assigned Ish's mother to begin working on counter measures for your Shield-Coins to prevent future mind control and energy manipulation events." RZ said wisely.

Suddenly the door to the HOK opened, and Ash of all people walked in.

"RZ, I think I have an idea as to how to shut down Endgame..."

**-Meanwhile-**

'Two down, thirty to go.' Endgame though to herself as she put the Texans Megacore in its own stasis pod. 'Which one to strike next?' she asked herself as she pulled up the remaining thirty teams, and put her sights upon a most logical target... New England...

**To be Continued... **


	14. Chapter 14

"Ash, this is... really dangerous." RZ said in a serious tone. Fifteen Guardians, veteran and rookie could be found present inside the HOK, listening to the plan that Ash had just proposed, and some had skeptical looks, while others had confused looks.

"Yea, can you repeat some of that." Aaron asked the red-headed Guardian.

"Endgame and I share a connection since she poisoned me a few months ago." Ash said slowly so her leader and fellow Guardians could follow her plan. "I want RZ to study my brain patterns to try and find the link between me and Endgame, create a door for us, and then send us into Endgame's mind." Ash said slowly. "We get inside her mind, we could possibly shut her down from the inside." Ash said with a triumphant smile.

"Ash, even if I could find the connection, sending all of you inside of her head is really risky." RZ said in a skeptical tone.

"I know RZ." Ash said in a calm tone. "But do you have a better plan?" she asked her leader, to which she got no response. "We can't keep letting her steal Megacores. I'll admit this is a hail-marry, but sometimes they pay off." Ash said in a confident tone once again.

"I'm in." Troy said, and that surprised everyone else. "Hey, it's time we take the fight to her, instead of letting her keep stealing Megacores, we shut her down from the inside." Troy said as he put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I agree." Jack growled. The rest of the rookies followed his lead and quickly agreed with Jack. All but two of the veterans joined in.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I can't do this." Joseph apologized. "I felt Endgame's rage and hatred back in Houston, I don't want to know what it's like inside of her mind." Joseph said in an almost scared tone.

"I want to go inside of her head, but someone else has got to stay back as a fail-safe." Marty said wisely.

"I'll go inside Endgame's head with you." a familiar voice called out. Everyone turned around and spotted Ish who walked into the HOK. Ash walked up to him and gave her boyfriend a soft hug. "Can't let you go this alone." Ish said with determination.

"RZ, lets isolate the connection." Ash ordered...

**-Later-**

"This is your last chance to back out." RZ said seriously as fourteen of the Guardians could be found laying on hard-light beds in the main room of the HOK, wires attached to their heads.

"We are not only doing this RZ, we are going to succeed." Ish said with confidence as with a silent head nod RZ activated the brain beam that would knock them out, and soon they all where asleep.

"I'm opening the connection in three...two...one... open!" RZ said as he with a thought activated the doorway that would send the fourteen Guardians into Endgame's head, but unbeknownst to him, he was sending them into something a lot worse.

**-Meanwhile-**

_"Everyone here?" Ish asked as he looked around the void where he was floating and he noticed he fellow veteran and rookie Guardians where floating around him._

_"This is a radio check, Guardians can you hear me?" RZ's voice echoed all around them._

_"Loud and clear." Ish answered with a smile._

_"Armor up, I'm activating he doorway that will send you directly into her mind." RZ said in a serious tone._

_"Enter the Rush Zone!" all fourteen Guardians yelled as they armored up as seconds later a glowing pure white rectangular door appeared in front of them._

_"Let's do this, Guardians." Ish ordered as they quickly made their way through the door and found themselves standing in a blistering desert._

_"Been here before." Ash said quickly, which caused everyone to turn and look at her. "I pulled Joseph out of this void." she explained, which earned head-nods from everyone._

**-Meanwhile-**

"How are their vitals, RZ?" Marty asked in a concerned tone.

"Their vitals are holding steady, everything seems to be going smoothly at the moment." RZ informed the two remaining veterans.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Joseph whispered, which Marty heard perfectly.

"I know your scared, I'm scared to bro." Marty said in a serious tone. "But they'll be fine, I promise." Marty assured his fellow veteran. Suddenly their vitals started beeping rapidly, including their heartbeats.

"What's going on!?" Joseph asked in a panic.

"Ish, what's going on?" RZ asked his leading Guardian, his response was static. "Ish, report, what is going on?" RZ asked in a panicked tone of his own.

"Nothing is going on at all." a mocking female voice called out from the machine, and it made Marty and Joseph's blood turn ice cold. "Did you really think I couldn't sense them inside my mind RZ?" Endgame mocked the Guardians leader. "While your AI is the most advanced I have ever seen, and I am ashamed to admit I cannot hack into you, I have easily captured the consciousness of your Guardians who dared venture into my domain." Endgame continued to mock.

"Pull them out RZ!" Marty yelled quickly.

"I can't, Endgame has taken control of my equipment!" RZ said in a panicked tone.

"Two Guardians avoided my trap, I think I shall finish those two myself." Endgame mocked as moments later the passageway opened and Endgame dropped into the HOK.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Marty and Joseph yelled as they armored up and took combat stances.

"Marty Stevens and Joseph Sanders, why don't you two just surrender?" Endgame asked in a mocking tone.

"You take her low." Marty ordered.

"You take her high." Joseph ordered as the duo rushed at Endgame.

"Fools!" Endgame hissed as she clapped her hands together and a wave of purple energy rushed towards the duo. Marty teleported out of the way, but Joseph didn't have time to react as the wave of energy struck him and sent him sailing backwards into a wall, where he landed in a crumbled heap.

"You are the last one standing." Endgame mocked the fifth Guardian.

"But I'm the one to beat." Marty joked with a smile underneath his visor, the comment made Endgame snarl as she took up a combat stance. Endgame fired a lightning bolt at Marty, but he just teleported to the side of the attack. "To slow." Marty mocked as he formulated a plan to not only beat Endgame, but also to save his friends trapped inside her mind.

"Tag, your it." Marty laughed as he teleported behind Endgame and ran into another room of the HOK. With a snarl Endgame rushed after him, unbeknownst to her was that he had led her into the simulation room, and the room went pure white as soon as she entered it, but shortly there after a hard-light construction sight hard formed, complete with construction vehicles.

"Where did you run to, little one?" Endgame hissed as she began walking around the construction site. Suddenly she was lifted into the air and smashed into solid brick wall by a hard-light wrecking ball, Marty had gotten into the large construction vehicle and had smashed her with the wrecking ball. He pulled the wrecking ball back and noticed she had left solid dent in the brick wall, and she was struck in the brick wall, but she barely had a dent.

"It's going to take a lot more than tha–" she was cut off by Marty smashing her again with the wrecking ball. However this time he had also knocked down the hard-light building on top of her. However even that did little to phase her as her hand burst out from under the collapsed brick like a zombie rising from the earth.

"Haven't you learned to stay down?" Mart mocked as he pulled out a detonator from behind his back as soon as Endgame's head was above the rubble.

"You wouldn't dare–" she was cut off by Marty pressing the button, and the ground beneath them both instantly giving way and Endgame fell into a endless pit, leaving Marty hovering above it due to him activating his flight-app.

"ENOUGH!" he heard Endgame shout as moments later wave of purple energy exploded like a supernova out of the pit and the whole training room began to spark as the hard-light battle field disappeared within a flash, leaving Endgame on both of her knees, a large crack in her skull like face.

"Had enough?" Marty mocked.

"I'm going to grind your bones into dust!" Endgame growled as she lunged at Marty, only for Tua to tackle her to the side. "I trapped you!" Endgame roared.

"While you where distracted with Marty, you forgot all about us." Ash hissed as the fourteen Guardians took up combat stances. "We might not be able to shut you down, but you will never win." Ash yelled.

"Guardians unite!" all fifteen yelled as they began firing energy blasts at Endgame. But she teleported out of the room by activating the passageway before a single blase could hit her...

**-Later-**

'They might have escaped my mind.' Endgame growled as she plugged herself into her throne to recharge. 'But they will not escape what is coming next, rest while you can Guardians, we are already in the beginning of the end...'


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm sorry for dragging you three out of school, but I'm afraid that this is a most urgent matter." RZ informed his three Guardians in a serious tone. Three days had passed since the team had been pulled out of Endgame's mind, and needless to say they had enjoyed the down time, but it seemed their time or recovery had abruptly come to an end.

"What's up, RZ?" Ash asked her leader. She was the most experienced Guardian who had been summoned to the HOK, and she was joined by Juniper and Aaron.

"The New England Patriots, and Freedom are taking their Megacore to a local children's hospital in Foxborough." RZ paused to let that information sink in for his veteran and rookie Guardians. "As you three know, a Megacore on the move is when it's most vulnerable, which is where you three come in." RZ said with a smile. "This event is 'off the books' per say, but Freedom would still like Guardian backup." RZ said with a serious smile. "The armored vehicles head out in half and hour, head to Gillette Stadium and meet up with Freedom at once." RZ ordered.

The trio nodded their heads, and walked into the Patriots passageway, unaware of the danger they where getting themselves into...

**-Meanwhile-**

_'A Megacore on the move eh?' Endgame mused as she sat plugged into her throne looking at security camera footage from Foxborough. 'They are expecting an attack, so why disappoint them.' Endgame thought as a smile formed on her skull like face as with a though she activated one of her thirty-two Crushers. This Crusher looked like a robotic soldier, complete with a soldiers helmet, but the star was scratched out. 'Traitor, bring me the New England Patriots Megacore, while I take care of other business...'_

**-Later-**

"Good to see you Guardians." Freedom Greeted as Ash, Aaron and Juniper exited the passageway and met up with Freedom.

"It's always a pleasure to see you as well Freedom." Ash said with a smile as Aaron and Juniper looked around their surroundings with a giddy nature, which did not go unnoticed by Ash or Freedom.

"You rookies fans?" Freedom asked with a big smile.

"Been a fan of Tom Brady and the Pats since I was five." Juniper said in a giddy tone.

"Even when I became a Guardian, never thought I'd set foot in Gillette Stadium." Aaron said in his own giddy tone.

"You get used to it, a little bit." Ash said with a gentle laugh, which earned one from Freedom.

"You guys had better armor up, we're loading the Megacore unto the second of the armored trucks–"

"'Trucks, the heck does that mean?" Juniper asked.

"We've got five trucks, all armed with guards, but only one is carrying the Megacore." Freedom informed the three Guardians as they quickly armored up.

"Why is the Megacore in the second truck? Wouldn't it be safer in the middle?" Aaron asked.

"I admit that is a smart option, but the middle is where they would think it is, putting it in the second truck throws them off, giving the second truck time to escape." Freedom said. Before the Guardians could reply, a security guard came around the corner and face to face with the Rusher and Guardians.

"The Megacore is secured, and the guards are in every truck." the Guard said with a serious tone.

"Let's hit the road then." Freedom said with a smile as the Guardians walked into the stadiums loading bay and stepped into the truck carrying the Megacore.

**-Later-**

"Freedom, what's our ETA?" Ash asked through the communication app of her NFL-R.

"Ten minutes." Freedom answered the red-headed Guardian.

"So far everything is going good." Juniper noted as she sat twirling her thumbs, while Aaron had dozed off in the corner of the armored truck. Suddenly their truck came to a jerking halt.

"What's going on Freedom?" Ash asked the Rusher.

"Big car accident, we are taking a detour." Freedom answered as after a minute of standing still their ride started moving again.

"You might want to wake up Aaron, might just be me, but it looked like–" Freedom was unable to finish as suddenly the truck with the Guardians was sent flying sideways through the air where it landed on it's side.

"Everyone alright!" Ash yelled as she quickly gained her bearings.

"I'm good!" Juniper quickly yelled.

"What hit us?!" Aaron yelled as the impact had woken him from his slumber.

"We'll find out in a second!" Ash yelled as she opened the doors to the back of her truck, and came face to face with their assailant, one of Endgame's Crushers.

"A Crusher!" Ash hissed as she took up a fighting stance.

"So this is a Crusher?!" Juniper asked as she and Aaron stacked up behind Ash and took up combat stances.

"Ash, Juniper, Aaron, what's going on?" Freedom asked through their communication app.

"We've been attacked by a Crusher!" Ash answered as she dodged a punch from Traitor.

"Hand tight, I'm coming to you!" Freedom yelled.

"No, you keep heading to the hospital, I'll take care of this Crusher!" Ash yelled as she dodged a kick from Traitor.

"You'll take care of this Crusher, what about us?" Aaron asked as he fired several energy blasts at Traitor.

"Take the Megacore to Freedom, I'll distract the Crusher!" Ash yelled as she charged up a 'Super Kick' and launched it at Traitor, and struck him in the chest, and made him stumble backwards.

Aaron and Juniper exchanged a look but then jumped back into the armored truck and grabbed the Patriots Megacore, activated their Flight-App's, and took flight towards the Children's hospital.

**-Later-**

"Where is Ash!?" Freedom asked." as soon as Aaron and Juniper landed at the hospital.

"She stayed behind to fight off the Crusher, allowing us to bring you the Megacore." Juniper said as she handed Freedom the Patriots Megacore. Suddenly Ash landed a few feet behind them.

"Ash, are you alright!?" they all asked in a concerned tone.

"Why wouldn't I be, I just beat a Crusher." Ash said in a tone that indicated she was smiling underneath her grey visor. "Are you guys alright, and is the Megacore alright?" she asked her rookie colleagues.

"I'm fine, just got a small headache." Aaron said.

"I'll live." Juniper replied. Before Ash could say anything else, their NFL-R's started beeping.

"All Guardians report back to the HOK at once, this is an emergency!" Ish's mom said in a pained and desperate tone as the line suddenly went dead...

"Go!" Freedom, ordered as the passageway was activated and the Guardians jumped into it, not sure of what to expect...

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

"The rest of the team been assembled" Ish asked as he sat on the floor of the HOK, at least what was left of it. Before Sandra could answer the passageway opened and Ash, Aaron and Juniper dropped into the HOK.

"What happened here? Aaron asked with a frightened whistle as he looked around at the scorch marks, destroyed electronics, and sparking equipment.

"Endgame happened." Ish answered lowly.

"Endgame, she was here?" Ash asked as she balled her hands into fists.

"Yep." Ish answered simply as he kept looking around at the once proud Hall of Knowledge. "I wasn't here, but mom was." Ish said as he stopped talking and let Sandra take the floor.

"Mrs. T, what the heck happened?" Ash asked in a concerned tone.

"RZ summoned me to the HOK to continue inventing counter-measures to Endgame's mind-control and energy-manipulation abilities." Sandra paused to take a breath. "Next thing we know, she accessed the passageway and appeared inside the HOK–" Sandra was cut off by Juniper.

"Thought we had countermeasures to prevent that from happening?" she asked Sandra.

"We had prototypes of countermeasures active this morning, and it seems they did not work at all." Sandra said sadly as she looked down at the ground. As everyone else contemplated the overwhelming silence that had engulfed them, the hidden door to the HOK opened, and in ran the remaining Guardians, all armored up, prepared for a raging battle.

"What happened here?" Troy asked as he and his fellow Guardians looked around the smouldering remains of the HOK, as Sandra quickly filled in the remainder of the team.

"Wait a second." Tua noted as he noticed there was one less prominent figure inside the HOK. "Where's RZ?" he asked Sandra.

"I don't know." Sandra answered in a careful tone.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know?'" Troy asked.

"Endgame and RZ got engaged in a mental battle, and RZ managed to disable him." Sandra said sadly, earning shocked looks from all veteran and rookie Guardians. "I tried to reboot him before you guys arrived, but I haven't managed to achieve that adjective yet." Sandra said sadly.

A silence engulfed the room for roughly two more minutes before Ish's NFL-R started beeping, indicating an incoming message, and he quickly opened the line of communication.

"Thank goodness, I've been trying to contact RZ for at least twenty minutes." the Browns Rushers K9 said in a relieved tone. "Someone care to fill me in?" he asked Ish.

"Long story short, the HOK is down, and RZ is down as well." Ish answered sadly.

"You guys alright?" K9 asked in a concerned tone.

"We weren't here when the HOK was attacked, so yea." Ish replied bitterly, a sentiment echoed by his fellow Guardians, veteran and rookie. "Anyways, what do you need help with, K9?" Ish asked the Rusher.

"We avowed a tour of the stadium today, and some of the attendees are going crazy, and it's getting crazier by the minute–"

"Can you and security handle this one?" Ish asked K9.

"Normally I would say yea, but this mirrors exactly what Toro said happened in Houston, so I'd like some backup, please." K9 respectfully requested.

"I'll go." Marty and Jack said as the exact same time.

"No, I'll go." Joseph said as he stepped forward.

"Why you?" Jack growled, annoyance in his voice.

"Last time you and Marty went to Houston, Endgame manipulated the rivalry between the teams you two support." Joseph said wisely. "Philly and Cleveland have no rivalry, so we should be safe." Joseph said.

"Joseph's right." Marty said as the two bumped fists and started walking towards the Browns passageway.

"Wait." Ish said, causing the two veterans to stop mid-step. "I'm going with you two." Ish said as he prepared to armor up.

"Actually, your not." Sandra said, and that surprised her son.

"Why not?" he asked in a very surprised tone.

"With RZ temporarily down, you are the only leader the Guardians possess, and you are needed here." Sandra said wisely.

"So I'm the leader technically?" Ish asked his mom, to which she nodded silently. "Ash, watch the HOK with the others, I'm going with Marty and Joseph to Cleveland." Ish ordered, which earned a head nod from the armored red-headed Guardian. "Enter the Rush Zone!" Ish shouted as he quickly armored up and followed Marty and Joseph into the Browns passageway and the trio where on their way to Cleveland, laving the HOK in the hands of Ash and the remaining thirteen Guardians.

**-Later-**

"Break it up you two!" Ish ordered as he held two younger kids at arms length, as they tried to punch each-other.

"I'll break it up when he admits the Bengals are the better Ohio team!" the kid hissed.

"No way, Browns rule!" the second kid hissed right back. Ish just rolled his eyes underneath his armored visor, even though they couldn't see it. "RB5, CB7, could use a hand or maybe even two." Ish requested.

"Kinda got my hands full." Marty said as he picked up a struggling girl and handed her into the waiting arms of her mother, who quickly escorted her out of the room.

"Guardians, our problems just got a lot bigger, I've just detected negative energy is steadily rising by the second, just like in Houston." K9 reported through the communication app of their NFL-R's, since he was standing guard near the Browns vault.

"RB5, you might want to head back to the HOK." Ish ordered his fellow Guardian.

"Why?" Marty asked in a confused tone as he walked up to Ish.

"You're a Browns fan Marty." Ish whispered to his friend. "Endgame manipulated your teams rivalry once, she might try it again." Ish said in a serious tone.

"Good point." Marty admitted with a sigh. "Promise me you two will stay safe, and call for backup if needed?" Marty asked his leader.

"You have my word brother." Ish said. Marty nodded silently as he pressed the button on his wrist that activated the passageway back to the HOK and stepped into it. He had no sooner left than K9 contacted Ish again.

"Ish, head to the vault, I've detected a large surge of energy rapidly making it's way towards the vault." K9 informed the leading Guardian in a serious tone.

"Endgame or a Crusher?" Ish asked as he began running towards the vault.

"Negative, to small to be either." K9 said as Ish shortly thereafter arrived at the vault. Soon an angry mob arrived att he vault door.

"I think we found the cause of the energy surge." Ish whispered to K9, who nodded his head silently.

"They can pound on this door all they want, only you and I can get into the vault and get past the security systems." K9 whispered in a proud tone. Suddenly the ceiling above them gave way and in dropped a giant mechanical dog that walked on it's hind legs, and it's front paws boasted lethal looking claws.

"Hello K9." Endgame's voice mocked K9.

"Your Crusher is not welcome here, Endgame!" K9 hissed as he and Ish took up fighting stances.

"What do you mean Mauler is not welcome here?" Endgame's voice asked again in a mocking tone, as suddenly Mauler charged at the duo.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

Mauler slashed at Ish and K9 with it's razor sharp claws, which sent K9 diving to the side, while Ish ducked under the attack, and kicked Mauler in its dog like Jaw, which made it stumble backwards a little bit.

"Nice move." Endgame congratulated in a tone that almost sounded sincere.

"You ain't seen anything yet!" Ish hissed as he took up his combat stance once again. "Freight Train Force!" Ish yelled as his armor began glowing orange as he projected his shield in front of him and began charging at Mauler. Mauler responded to the incoming attack by releasing a high pitched shriek that attempted to disorient the leading Guardian, but to Endgame's surprise all it did was bounce off the orange shield and strike Mauler in it's metal chest, and a minute later, Ish crashed into Mauler and the attack forced Mauler back through a solid concrete wall, and out of sight.

"Where's the Crusher?!" Jospeh asked as he ran around the corner and spotted the giant hole in the wall.

"Ish just pushed it through the wall." K9 said in a proud tone.

"I take it the Megacore is still secure?" Joseph asked as he noticed the vault door did not have a single scratch on it.

"Endgame decided she wanted to attack us before going after the Megacore, so yea." K9 answered as a moment later Ish was thrown back through the wall and landed at their feet in a tumbled heap, as Mauler casually walked through the wall it had been forced through.

"Your bravery is always admirable, but annoying." Endgame's voice hissed as Mauler cracked his mechanical knuckles and proceeded to sharpen his metal claws.

"Plan?" K9 whispered to Joseph.

"Yea, we call for backup." Joseph whispered back as he activated the communication app of his NFL-R. "Ash, Ish is down, and I could use some backup here." Joseph whispered into his communication app.

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Ash responded as the line went dead.

"I don't know if you heard that Endgame, but Ash is on her way here, and we both know you fear her." Joseph mocked his robotic nemesis, and Mauler's cocky smile dropped, be it a little.

"Then I'd better move quickly then." Endgame hissed as Mauler charged at Joseph.

"Reaction Time!" Joseph yelled as he activated his unique ability and time slowed down from his point of view, as he with what appeared to be super speed ran up to Mauler and punched it in it's mechanical jaw, and sent it flying backwards, creating a new hole in the stadiums walls.

"Can you do that again?" K9 asked as he observed the attack.

"The longer I use Reaction Time, the longer it takes to recharge." Joseph answered quickly as the attack did not slow down Mauler for long as he had quickly charged back into the room, claws slashing through the air. Joseph began the process of dodging the attacks, which he seemed to be doing a good job of, even without Reaction Time.

"This fight bores me." Endgame hissed as suddenly Mauler's whole body seemed to hum with purple energy, and it was clear to Joseph what Mauler was preparing to do.

"Get behind me!" Joseph yelled at K9. K9 nodded and quickly got behind Joseph. "Defense Engage!" Joseph yelled as his blue shield emanated from his NFL-R just as Endgame released a pulse of Negative energy that stuck Joseph's shield, instantly shattering it, and striking the Guardian and Rusher.

"Endgame 1, Guardians 0." Endgame mocked as she walked over to Joseph who was rolling on the ground, moaning in pain, and with a quick kick to the head, he was out like a light, leaving only K9, who had been forced to both knees during the attack. "As a trophy for this victory, I claim the Browns Megacore as mine." Endgame said in a mocking tone as she sidestepped the injured Rusher and walked up to the Megacore vault, and easily ripped the solid steel door of the vault.

"To scared to fight me, Endgame?" K9 mocked, and Endgame stopped as she was about to step into the Browns vault.

"Scared to fight you, hah, don't make me laugh." Endgame hissed as Mauler didn't even turn around.

"You knocked out Joseph, yet you left me untouched, you must know I'm a threat, I thought you where smart?" K9 continued to mock, and that comment made Endgame growl. Mauler turned around and walked back to K9, and picked him up by the throat.

"Do you have a death wish, brother!" Endgame spat out the word brother like it was a cruse word.

"Not at all, sis." K9 shot back at Endgame. Mauler roared and prepared to slash K9's throat with it's claws...

"Super Kick!" a female voice shouted as a swirling ball of energy hit Mauler in the back of the head and made him drop K9 to the ground.

"You miss me, Endgame?" Ash mocked as she took up a combat stance.

"Hardly, to be honest I despise you!" Endgame hissed as she analyzed her options for a few seconds, and after considering them, she ran into the vault.

"Come and fight me you coward!" Ash yelled as she ran into the vault, but it was to late, Mauler had already grabbed the Browns Megacore and had teleported out of the stadium.

"Sorry I couldn't get here faster." Ash apologized sincerely.

"You did your best Ash, that's all that matters." K9 said with a sad smile.

**-Later-**

_'That could have gone better._' Endgame mused to herself as soon as Mauler was safely back into his stasis pod. _'Ashley Reynolds showing up could have made things a lot worse if Mauler had stayed and fought, so I believe I made the right choice by running.'_ she thought with a smile on her face as she turned to a different set of stasis pods, these three containing the Megacores, one from Carolina, one from Houston, and now one from Cleveland._ 'Three down, twenty-nine to go...'_


	18. Chapter 18

"Will they be alright, Mrs Taylor?" Ash asked as she stood next to the hard-light bed where her boyfriend Ish laid there unconscious, Joseph on a bed next to him, he as well unconscious.

"They should be after a good nights rest." Sandra answered as she typed some commands into the computers that monitored their vitals, and they where displayed for the whole team to see on a hard-light projector.

"Any luck on restoring RZ?" Ricky asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'm making progress, but it'll still take a few days at least until RZ is back online." Sandra said seriously, which earned head-nods and sighs from all veteran and rookie Guardians present.

"Mrs. Taylor, I can't help but wonder..." Hunter let that hang, almost like he was to shy to ask the question.

"Go ahead Hunter." Mrs. Taylor welcomed the question.

"Well... what exactly did Endgame want here at the HOK?" Hunter asked.

"Long story short, she was after my research." Sandra said in a serious tone. "On RZ's orders I've been devising countermeasures to Endgame, and it seemed she wanted my research that was on the HOK's computer mainframe, and needless to say she got it..." she said, but a smirk formed on her face. "Or so she thought." Sandra said as she pulled a small device out of her pocket and displayed it to the Guardians who where present and awake.

"Is that what I think it is?" Marty asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yep." Sandra answered with a smile. "This little flash-drive contains all my research data, while RZ fought Endgame, I was able to backup all my data, so not all was lost when the HOK was attacked." Sandra said proudly, which earned big grins from all the Guardians.

"How long till those upgrades are active?" Troy asked Sandra.

"It'll be a few weeks." Sandra said in a apologetic tone. "Once RZ is restored I'll be on the move." Sandra said, which earned confused looks from the Guardians. "Endgame is after my research, which means until it's finished, I'll have to be somewhere safe, where I can continue to develop countermeasures and armor upgrades." she said carefully, which everyone clearly understood the risks she was taking. Suddenly their NFL-R's started beeping, indicating an incoming message.

"Howdy Guardians." the Cowboys Rusher Lasso greeted the Guardians in a tone that indicated he was smiling on the other end.

"'Sup?" Ash answered the call.

"Believe it or not, I just took down a Blitz Bot. Where there's one, there's usually more, mind sending me a Guardian or two, or even three would be better?" Lasso asked.

"I'll send a team of three down to Dallas at once, let me get a team assembled." Ash said as she put the line on hold. "Any volunteers?" she asked the remaining Guardians.

"Me, me." Kristie's hand shot into the air excitedly. "Dallas is my favorite team." she said in a giddy tone.

"I'll back her up." Jack growled as he balled her hands into fists and prepared to armor up.

"You three will need a veteran leader, and I can go on this one." Ash said in a regretful tone.

"Say no more Ash." Troy said as he stood up and patted Ash on the shoulder. "That Megacore will be plenty safe with me leading this operation." Troy said confidently as he smoothed down some of his jet black hair. "After all." he began as the trio quickly armored up, it's only Wild Card, not Endgame or a Crusher." Troy boasted as the trio jumped into the Cowboys passageway, and the trio where on their way to Dallas, unaware that someone a lot more dangerous than Wild Card had been listening to the communication the whole time...

**-Meanwhile-**

_'Dallas eh.'_ Endgame mused as she sat plugged into her throne, contemplating the information she had overhead from Lasso. She smiled as with a single thought she activated one of her Crushers from it's stasis pod. This Crusher looked like a robotic cowboy, complete with the cowboy boots, hat, and bandanna, but the most menacing part was the guns holstered in it's belt, and the rifle strapped to it's back. Endgame then stood up and unplugged herself from her throne. _'Rustler, let us go to Dallas and retrieve the Cowboys Megacore...'_

**-Meanwhile-**

"I can do this all day, you buckets of bolts!" Troy laughed as he blasted another Surveillance Blitz Bot to pieces with a blue energy blast. The trio could be found in the center of the football field, defending the stadiums giant scoreboard/television that served as the teams game-day vault, where the Megacore was currently being held.

"This is a waste of had training!" Jack roared as he ripped a bot in two with his armored hands.

"Don't let your guard down, boys." Kristie said wisely as she resumed her kick-boxing stance and as soon as a bot was within range, she jump-kicked it into oblivion.

"Keep it up Guardians." Lasso instructed as he whipped a Blitz Bot to pieces with a well timed crack of his energy whip. Suddenly the Blitz Botz retreated through the open hole in the stadiums dome.

"Come back and fight you cowards!" Jack taunted the Blitz Botz.

"Blitz Botz don't have a mind of their own, which means–" Troy began as he whipped around and countered and energy blast with one of his own, and the two exploded, creating a powerful explosion.

"They are following orders." Wild Card taunted as he levitated down unto the field.

"'Sup Wild Card, we haven't seen you in awhile, thought maybe you had given up." Troy taunted as he and his fellow Guardians, and Lasso all took up their unique combat stances.

"You will wish I had given up after we are done here today." Wild Card hissed as he fired an energy blast at the four heroes, who dodged the attack by jumping in four separate directions.

"Super Size!" Jack yelled as he grew to seven feet tall and charged at Wild Card and slammed his fists down on the ground, only for Wild Card to jump and levitate in the air, away from Jack.

"What are you doing up there!?" Jack hissed in annoyance.

"To put it simply, staying away from you." Endgame mocked as he fired a stream of energy from his pointing finger at Jack, and struck the Guardian in his chest, and sent him stumbling backwards a bit.

"Super Kick!" Kristie yelled as a swirling ball of energy formed on her right foot and she launched it at Wild Card.

"Pathetic." Wild Card mocked as he caught the energy ball and threw it at Jack, where it made contact with the rookies face, making him fall on his butt.

"Yo." Troy said as he ran up next to Kristie. "Double team?" he proposed.

"Your on!" Kristie said as she gave Troy a smile underneath her visor as well as a quick thumbs up. "What's the plan?" she asked the veteran Guardian.

"Keep him distracted." Troy whispered in a confident tone as he activated his light-speed ability and disappeared from eyesight.

"How about a martial arts dual Wild Card?" Kristie proposed to Wild Card in a challenging tone as she got into a martial arts stance, as unbeknownst to Wild Card, Kristie had been doing kick-boxing for years.

"You might as well just hand me the Megacore on a silver platter." Wild Card laughed as he took up his own fighting stance that allowed quick mobility.

_'Round one.'_ Kristie thought to herself as she jumped into the air and threw a dive kick at Wild Card's chest, only for her enemy to cross his arms and block her incoming kick.

"You'll have to do better than that, Guardian!" Wild Card hissed as he grabbed her foot and spun her around and threw her airborne, only to have Kristie activate her flight app.

"Super Stomp!" Kristie yelled as she used her flight app to zoom towards the ground and when her foot made contact with the turf, it created a mini earthquake that ripped open the ground and snaked it's way towards Wild Card. Wild Card merely scoffed and levitated off the ground to avoid the fissure and he fired a purple energy blast at Kristie, who counted by kicking an energy blast at her enemies attack.

_'He's got an advantage in the air, seeing how I have very little flight training.'_ Kristie though as the two circled each-other as they hovered over the turf. _'I have to get him on the ground somehow.'_ she though as she suddenly charged at him and due to the surprise attack she managed to tackle him to the ground, and the two began exchanging high speed karate blows at each-other.

"You're outmatched, give up!" Wild Card hissed as he finally delivered an uppercut that connected with Kristie's Jaw and sent her airborne, he then followed up by jumping into the air and pile-drive slamming her into the ground, leaving a mini crater where the duo landed. "Had enough?" Wild Card taunted his visibly injured enemy, who could be seen clutching her side, but to his surprise, Kristie ignored the pain and shakily got to her feet.

"I can do this all day." Kristie answered as suddenly Wild Card noticed that Troy was running circles around him and Kristie using his Light-Speed ability, and was very effectively creating a mini tornado.

"It's going to take a lot more than that!" Wild Card hissed as he locked unto Troy and prepared to fire an energy blast at the Korean-American Guardian, only for Kristie to once again ignore her pain and tackle him to the ground, and the duo engaged in a wrestling match. Shortly thereafter the two of them where lifted off the ground due to the tornado that Troy was creating with his Light-speed, and unbeknownst to all of them, Jack had risen as well, and was ready to resume the fight.

"Your not leaving this vortex unless I let you out Wild Card!" Troy yelled over the howling wind as he jumped into the air just as Wild Card reached the top of the tornado, only to be met with Troy's fist punching him back towards the bottom of the vortex. Jack having formulated his own plan had ignored the updraft using his Super-Size and had walked into the bottom of the tornado and had punched Wild Card airborne again as soon as he was within striking distance, however he had inadvertently proceeded to knock him towards the tornado wall that would set him loose from the tornado.

"Oh no you don't." Lasso said as he cracked his whip and sent Wild Card flying back into the Tornado, where Troy had grabbed Kristie and had positioned her at the top of the tornado. "Super Stomp!" she yelled as she was thrown towards Wild Card by Troy, striking her enemy in his chest and using her momentum to bring him down to earth, creating a decent sized crater as the winds finally settled, and the three Guardians and Rusher looked down at the injured Wild Card who laid under Kristie's foot inside the crater.

"This battle is over." Troy said in a triumphant tone as he hoisted Wild Card up by his throat and forced him into a kneeling position as Kristie formed her Hard-Light lasso and tied his hands behind his back.

Suddenly a very slow, drawn out clapping reached Lasso's and the three Guardians ears.

"Bravo, encore, encore." Endgame said in a mocking tone as she walked down a set of stairs and unto the field, Rustler right there beside her.

"Endgame!" Troy hissed as he once again took up a fighting stance, Lasso, Kristie and Jack following suit.

"Took you long enough to defeat Wild Card." Endgame mocked as she kept up her mocking claps.

"Lasso, we'll give you cover to move the–, Jack no!" Troy yelled as Jack suddenly charged at Endgame and reared back his right fist for a punch, only for Rustler to pull a six-shooter out of his belt and fire an energy bullet at Jack. His aim was true as the shot struck Jack in the chest. While the bullet did not penetrate his armor, it did send him sailing backwards where he crashed into the stands, where he laid in a tumbled heap.

"It took four of you to beat Wild Card." Endgame said in a mocking tone. "Why don't you just hand me the Cowboys Megacore?" she asked in that same mocking tone.

"Ain't going to hand you anything, except a massive beat down!" Lasso hissed as he cracked his whip at Endgame's face, only for Rustler to grab his whip and pull him forward, and punch him in the face once he was within striking distance, and Lasso was out.

"Two down, two to go." Endgame said in a singsong voice.

"But we're the two to beat." Troy mocked in his own mocking tone, and that made Endgame hiss as Rustler began firing shots at them from his six-shooter, but he quickly ran out of ammo.

"I play a lot of video games, Endgame, and I know revolvers only have limited ammo!" Troy mocked as Rustler fired his last shot from his six-shooter, and Troy went in for a punch. Only for Rustler to use his left hand to pull out a second revolver and shoot Troy in the knee, making the Guardian stumble, and then Rustler fired off a second shot to his face, and Troy was done.

"You are all alone, Rookie, surrender." Endgame ordered Kristie.

"That's the one thing I'll never do!" Kristie hissed as she took up a kick-boxing stance. Rustler however holstered both of his six-shooters and instead pulled out a Winchester rifle and fired a shot seemingly into the air. "You missed!" Kristie mocked Endgame, just before part of the scoreboard fell unto her back, pinning her to the turf. Rustler walked up to her and introduced her face to her metal cowboy boot, and Kristie was out.

"All to easy." Endgame gloated as she levitated up to the game-day vault and blasted the door off with a single lightning bolt, and upon reaching her hand into the vault, grabbed the blue aura'd Cowboys Megacore. As soon as she grabbed it, she and Rustler teleported out of the stadium, leaving only Wild Card conscious.

"To kill them or not to kill them?" he asked him self aloud as he freed himself from Kristie's lasso, and after a minute, he had made up his mind. "Another time." he said as he teleported out of the stadium, leaving them behind.

**To be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

_'Four Megacores down, twenty-eight to go.'_ Endgame mused as she sat plugged into her throne, recharging after her battle in Dallas, even though Rustler had done all of the actual fighting, she wanted to be fully charged for her next target, for it was a special occasion indeed. With a single thought she brought up a holographic display of her next target, Ford Field, Detroit, Michigan. With another thought she activated one of her Crushers, this one looked like a mechanical Lion, except for the purple glowing eyes, and the ability to walk on it's hind legs. _'Savage, bring me the Detroit Lions Megacore...'_

**-Meanwhile-**

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, Kristie." Joseph said in a pained whisper as he held his girlfriends hand in his own as she laid there unconscious on her hard-light bed, Troy and Jack on separate beds next to hers.

"She'll be alright." Marty said as he put a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"I know... it's just... this is a new experience for me... having a girlfriend and all." Joseph said with a serious expression.

"At least you have a date, I'm still single bro." Marty joked, which earned a soft laugh from Joseph. "In fact I envy some of you, Ash and Ish have hooked up, and I think I can say this since Jack is currently asleep and Juniper is at the bakery, but I think they have feelings for each-other." Marty said in a serious tone, which earned a smile from Joseph.

Suddenly Marty's NFL-R started beeping, indicating an incoming message.

"Talk to me." Marty said with a smile on his face.

"I tried to reach Ish or Ash." the Lions Rusher Beast said in an annoyed tone. "Mind telling me where they are?" he asked the Jewish Blonde Guardian.

"They went home for the night, Joseph and I are watching the HOK for the night." Marty answered.

"Oh." Beast replied. "My bad." he replied in an embarrassed tone.

"Not your fault, you didn't know." Marty said with a laugh. "Anyways, what can I help you with?" he asked Beast.

"Tomorrow is our Thanksgiving game, and I could use some extra help preparing some extra security measures before the big game tomorrow, think you can arrange some backup?" Best requested.

"Joseph and I can leave the HOK, and all veteran are taking the night off, but I know a rookie or two who would be eager to take this job..."

**-Later-**

"Good to see you, Dean." Beast greeted as soon as Dean exited the passageway.

"I'm glad to see you as well, Beast." Dean greeted with a slight head nod, the same gesture was echoed by Hunter.

"Megacore in the vault?" Hunter asked Beast.

"We've been moving it to secret locations ever since Dallas got hit a few hours ago, only way to keep Endgame off guard in case we're her next target." Beast said grimly.

"What makes you think you'll be her next target?" Dean asked in a curious tone as they started walking through the tunnels of Ford Field.

"With our traditional Thanksgiving game, our Megacore will be fully charged, so it's easily Endgame's most logical target." Beast said as they approached a dead end hallway, and Beast pressed a hidden button, and a hole in the wall opened in front of them.

"Never seen a hidden passage in person, that is until I became a Guardian." Hunter joked, which earned a laugh from both Dean and Beast. The trio entered the passageway and no sooner had entered the passageway than the hole behind them sealed behind them, sealing them inside the walls of Ford Field. After a few more minutes of walking deeper underground they came across the Megacore vault.

"Nice location." Dean quipped, which earned a nod from Hunter.

"This ain't the location of the Megacore." Beast said with a smile. "Well, not exactly." he said as he pressed another hidden button, and the door opened.

"Care to explain?" Dean asked Beast.

"This door leads to a recently constructed concrete maze, you have to traverse it before you get to the Megacore, and only I know the shortcuts and the quickest ways to the Megacore, since the maze is constantly changing." Beast said with a proud smile.

Suddenly an alarm started blaring around the trio.

"That's the perimeter alarm!" Beast hissed. "You two should armor up!" he yelled as the roar of a lion reached their ears, as it shook the concrete walls.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Dean and Hunter shouted as their armored formed around them.

"Follow me, I have an idea!" Beast ordered as he lead the two Guardians into the maze, and once they where in a safe distance, he pressed a hidden button with his foot and a door opened allowing them entry into a stone tower, and then the door closed behind them.

"What was roaring at us?" Hunter asked as Beast lead them to the top of the stone tower, and it was clear they could see out, but nothing could see in. Suddenly a mechanical lion with purple eyes that walked on it's hid legs walked into the maze, and began looking around.

"Looks like we've got a Crusher." Dean whispered as he looked down at the Lion.

"Yep." Beast noted as the Crusher let out a frustrated roar as it began exploring the entrance to the maze, and then ran into it.

"How long will it take to find the Megacore?" Dean asked Beast.

"The maze is constantly changing and adapting, and only I know the way though the maze, so rest assured, it could take awhile." Beast said confidently. "All that matters is that we get to the Megacore first, let's go." Beast ordered...

**To be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry for the wait between updates, but I had to get my computer repaired, hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

The three ran out of the tower. "I still think we should go after that thing!" Hunter said.

"No…" Dean replied sarcastically. "Besides, where's Hercules when you need him?"

Hunter gave him the side-eye and replied, "Really? We've got a real monster to deal with, not a myth."

"Close enough," Beast replied. "Besides, Hercules didn't have my maze, but I do. Now, I've got an idea. You kids trick him into coming after you, and lead him to the middle. I've got a trap waiting for him."

"What about you?" Hunter asked the Rusher, who only chuckled and winked before disappearing into the maze. The two Guardians looked at each other for a moment. "You go left and I go right?" Hunter asked.

"Sounds about right," Dean said, giving the other Guardian a fist-bump before disappearing into the maze. Almost immediately, Dean almost fell on his face as a small wall shot up from the floor in front of him. An idea entered Dean's mind. (What if I use the maze to beat that thing up while I head to the middle?) He thought. He turned a right, and then a left, and right in front of him was the Crusher. "Hey, catnip!" Dean shouted, not having any better insults. It was enough, though, as the Crusher turned to look at Dean. Roaring in anger or frustration, or both, the Crusher ran forward at the Guardian, only for the opening in the path to close in front of it. A loud smashing could be heard as the Crusher tried to bash through the wall. Dean looked to his left and saw an opening leading to what appeared to be the center of the maze, a Megacore floating there. As Dean ran toward the opening, jumping over a low wall that disappeared into the floor as soon as he leap-frogged over it, the Guardian had a moment of doubt. (Beast said that he had a trap in the middle. Is the Megacore part of the trap?) He wondered as he ran toward the middle, dodging obstacles that came at him, swept at his feet, and swept so close to his head that he could practically feel the wind from the obstacle ruffle his hair, despite the helmet he wore. A loud roar behind him heralded the resumption of the chase the Crusher had in mind.

"Over here!" Dean heard Hunter call from within the center. Dean ran as fast as he could toward the center, knowing that the Crusher was getting closer. Suddenly, as soon as he had entered the center, Hunter's hand shot out and yanked the other rookie Guardian to the side. As the two hid in the shadow of a pillar, the Crusher known as Savage charged into the center. Seeing the Megacore floating in the middle, the Crusher ran forward, hands out for the prize.

Suddenly, Beast flew forward from behind Savage, grabbing the Megacore mid-jump, and landing on the other side. "Surprise, mother buzzer!" He quipped, pressing a button on a remote he held in his hand. Without warning, a pit opened in the center of the maze, and Savage plunged downwards, its claws unable to find purchase on the walls. As its cries of frustration faded, the pit was covered, looking as though nothing had happened. "I probably should've told you about that," Beast admitted, "but I knew you wouldn't get caught in the middle."

"How'd you know that?" Hunter asked, Dean wondering the same question.

Beast chuckled and replied "Well, neither of you were stupid enough to run after the obvious trap, but gears-for-brains was."

**-Later-**

'Curse Beast and that infernal maze.' Endgame thought to herself as she sat on her mechanical throne pondering the failure at Ford Field. 'I did not count on that maze.' she mused as she rubbed her mechanical chin with her clawed metal hands. 'I could attempt to go through the maze again, but with Beast knowing all of the secrets of the maze, that plan of attack would yield a failure most likely.' she thought as her eyes suddenly lit up. 'Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, which means the Megacore will be in it's game-day vault. The Megacore is most vulnerable when it's power is to be made accessible to the team, which means it's ripe for the taking.' she thought as she quickly formed a battle plan. 'Rest while you can Guardians, for tomorrow, the Lions Megacore will be added to my collection.' she thought as an evil smile formed on her face as she looked at the stasis pods that contained the Panthers, Texans, Browns and Cowboys Megacore's.

**-The Next Day-**

"RZ, which of us will be on duty today?" Ish asked his leader through his NFL-R.

"Marty and Jessica have guard duty during the Lions traditional Thanksgiving day game." RZ informed the leading Guardian.

"You sure you don't want Ash or myself there instead, RZ?" Ish asked his leader. "Not that I don't have faith in Marty or Jessica, but Ash and I pack a pretty powerful one-two combination." Ish said seriously.

"A fair point Ish, but I would rather have you two guard the second game between New England and Jacksonville, while Joseph and Kristie are guarding the night game between the Giants and the Redskins." RZ instructed Ish, who nodded silently and cut the communication line, unaware of who had been listening in...

**-Meanwhile-**

_'Lions and the Chargers, Patriots and Jaguars, and the Giants and Redskins.' Endgame mused as she quickly evaluated her options. 'I could possibly add six more Megacore's to the four I already possess.' Endgame thought as after a moment of contemplation, she decided that this was to good an opportunity to pass up. With another thought she activated Six of her Crushers, the first was the mechanical lion that had failed the previous day. The second was what appeared to be a mechanical surfer, but it's whole body hummed with purple electricity. The third was Traitor, while the fourth was a mechanical jaguar that possessed the ability to walk on it's hind legs. The next Crusher stood at least 10 feet tall and it looked like a typical robot, including the clawed hands and purple glowing eyes. The last Crusher looked like a mechanical Native American warrior, complete with the metal bow strapped to it's back along with lethal looking arrows, and tomahawks strapped to it's belt. 'Savage, Amp, Traitor, Pouncer, Behemoth, War Hawk, bring me all six of the Megacore's.'_

**-Later-**

"Never thought I'd be at his game, as opposed to watching it on TV." Jessica said in a very giddy tone as they walked through the tunnels of Ford Field.

"Trust me, it never gets old." Marty said with a smile on his face as he patted Jessica on the back, which made her smile as well, as they rounded the corner and came across Beast.

"Good to see you Marty, Jessica." Beast greeted with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you as well Beast." Jessica said as she offered her hand for a handshake, which Beast shook.

"Is the Lions Megacore in the game-day vault?" Marty asked.

"You need not ask." Beast said as he made a gesture towards a trophy case behind him, and they could see the black and blue Lions Megacore which glowed with a blue aura.

"The Chargers Megacore?" Jessica asked in her squeaky voice.

"It's in the guest vault." Beast answered simply.

"Excellent." Marty said with a big smile on his face. "Where do you want us Beast?" Marty asked Beast.

"Marty I want you in the Chargers locker room near the guest volt, while Jessica and I guard ours." Beast instructed the veteran and rookie Guardian, which earned head nods from the duo.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Marty and Jessica shouted as their armor formed around their civilian clothing.

"See you after the game is over Jessica." Marty said as he walked down the hallway and turned towards the Chargers locker room.

**-Later-**

"We're in the third quarter and all is going smoothly." Jessica said with a smile on her face as she leaned against the glass trophy case, a smile underneath her pewter colored visor.

"Don't let your guard–" Beast was unable to finish as the floor in front of them suddenly collapsed as Savage jumped up and began snarling at the Guardian and Rusher.

"Your not welcome here!" Jessica hissed as she and Beast took up fighting stances. Beast snarled and lunged at Savage, who easily swatted the Rusher to the side with a giant mechanical paw.

"It's just me and you, Riverstone." Endgame's voice emanated from Savage's mouth.

"Your not getting this Megacore!" Jessica hissed as she formed her hard-light sword.

"You are no match for me Riverstone." Endgame laughed.

"I beat you once!" Jessica hissed as she swiped her sword against the ground, drawing sparks.

"You beat a Mimic Blitz Bot disguised as Corsair, so you haven't fought me yet, but that changes now." Endgame laughed as Jessica began running at Savage, sword slicing through the air. Savage merely raised a paw and swatted Jessica into the wall. "That was pathetic." Endgame laughed as Savage began making haste towards the Lions Megacore, only to have Jessica jump on Savage's back.

"No free rides." Endgame hissed as Savage began bucking, jumping and twirling around, trying to throw off the female Guardian, only to Have Jessica grab control of Savage's metal mane, and hold on for dear life, resulting in her acting like a rodeo champion.

Suddenly Savage stopped jumping and bucking around, and tilted it's head, like it was listening to something.

"You have two options Jessica." Endgame laughed as Savage finally managed to fling off Jessica. "Amp is currently electrocuting Marty in the Chargers locker room." Endgame said and Jessica froze. "Make your choice, the Lions Megacore, or the life of Marty Stevens." Endgame mocked Jessica, who without any hesitation abandoned the fight and took off towards the Chargers locker room...

**To be continued...**

**I hope to update again soon, but Hurricane Dorian will be a category 4 upon making landfall in my home state of Florida. Please pray for our safety.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Is Marty OK?" Ash asked RZ through her NFL-R.

"He's badly wounded." RZ answered sadly. "However I do expect him to make a full recovery within a few days to a week." RZ said hopefully, which earned a hopeful look from Ash, and also from Ish, who happened to be listening as well.

"Everything is clear here in Jacksonville so far RZ." Ash informed her leader as she quickly changed the subject.

"Let's hope it stays that way."RZ said in a hopeful tone. "Be prepared to fight just in case a Crusher, or Endgame herself shows her ugly face." RZ ordered, which earned head nods from the two leading Guardians.

'Traitor, Pouncer.' Endgame thought as she opened a direct line of communication with her mindless Crushers. 'Wait for my signal to begin the attack, while I take care of some... other business...' Endgame though as she stood up and unplugged from her mechanical throne, and headed towards the surface, only turning back for a second to look at the newly acquired Lions Megacore. 'Five down, twenty-seven to go...'

**-Later-**

"There is less than twelve minutes in the fourth quarter RZ, and no sign of a Crusher or Endgame." Ish said into his NFL-R as he took a seat on a bench in the nearly empty Jaguars locker-room.

"Let's pray that is remains quite, and Detroit was the only attack today." RZ said in a serious tone.

**-Later-**

"Game just reached the two minute warning, RZ." Ash said as she quickly made haste out of the Patriots Locker room, in order to let the team and coaches attend their business once the game was complete.

"Looks like we might be in the–" RZ never got to finish due to the communication line going dark, and Ash knew what that meant.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Ash shouted as her Guardian armor morphed around her clothes. The decision to armor up was made not a moment to soon as suddenly the lights in the hallway went black, plunging the hallways into pitch blackness, well almost.

"Great thing our armor can glow in the dark." Ash whispered in a grateful tone as her armor began to glow in the dark, and that as well was not a moment to soon as she spotted a giant mechanical Jaguar with it's unsheathed claws slashing at her armored chest. Ash dodged to the side, with not an inch to spare.

"Matrix!" Ash joked as she landed in a combat stance.

"Only Patriots personnel are allowed in their locker room!" Ash growled as Pouncer growled even louder and fired a sonic roar at her, that struck Ash in the chest and sent her crashing into the wall. However it also happened to damage the suits glow in the dark ability, rendering Ash the inability to see Pouncer.

"Where are you, you scrap-metal!" Ash hissed as she tried to peer through the darkness. Her response was a slash to her chest, that sent her flying back into the wall again. Her armor had held strong and stopped the claws from reaching Ash's chest, but her armor now had several slash marks across it, and was sparking blue sparks.

"That hurt." Ash moaned as she picked herself up and got back into a combat stance once again. 'I can't fight this thing if I cant see it, and I can't call for backup, what the heck do I do?' Ash asked herself mentally as she could hear Pouncer growling in the darkness, and the tunnel made it echo all around her...

"Ish, Ash has gone dark, I need you to make it to the Patriots locker room as quickly as possible!" RZ ordered the leading Guardian as soon as the communication line was restored

"Kinda got my own problems at the moment!" Ish growled as he back-flipped away from an uppercut by Traitor. "Traitor decided to show up!" Ish growled as he fired an energy blast at Traitor, to which the attack bounced off it's armored chest. Traitor responded by pushing a hidden button on it's wrist and a compartment opened up on it's chest. Traitor reached into the compartment and pulled out what looked to be a strange looking device. "The heck is that?!" Ish hissed as Traitor responded by pointing the device at his head and opening fire, resulting in a purple plasma shot racing towards Ish, who dove under the attack.

"Plasma rifle, what is this, a video game!?" Ish joked as he realized he was by all means outgunned. "Freight-Train Force!" Ish yelled as he armor began glowing Orange as an orange shield emanated from Ish's armor as he ran at Traitor...

**-Meanwhile-**

"What's going on, RZ?" Troy asked as he and several of his fellow Guardians stood inside the HOK just in case they where needed.

"Ish and Ash are under attack in Jacksonville!" RZ informed all Guardians present.

"RZ, request permission to take Aaron and help Ish and Ash." Troy requested of his leader.

"Permission granted..."

**-Meanwhile-**

Ash panted heavily as she laid on the ground and clutched her left leg, for Pouncer had landed a slash that had pierced her armor, and had landed several deep slashes into her leg.

'Quitting is... not an option!' Ash thought to herself as she quoted a line Marty had said a long time in Philadelphia back when Wild Card had wiped the floor with them. She tried to stand up again but her injured leg buckled and she fell on her butt. Suddenly purple glowing eyes lit up in front of her and Pouncer began to glow with a purple aura, as it mockingly began slowly stalking towards her like the animal he was modeled after.

Suddenly the passageway opened up behind Pouncer and Troy and Aaron landed behind him, and their armor started glowing, allowing them to see Pouncer and Ash.

"Get away from her!" Aaron hissed as he and Troy began firing blue energy blasts at Pouncer, only to have their blasts bounce of it's armored body. Pouncer whipped around instantly and eyed Troy and Aaron, and let out an animalistic growl.

"That doesn't sound good." Troy whispered as Pouncer opened his mouth and let out a sonic wave that struck the Guardian duo and sent them flying backwards, but Troy managed to flip in mid-air and land on his feet in a fighting stance.

"Light-Speed!" Troy yelled as he began running circles around Pouncer, hoping to tangle up Pouncer's legs in his light trail. Pouncer however surprised the Korean-American Guardian by grabbing his light trail and pulling him in close and slashing with all his power. His claws pierced Troy's armor and slashed deep into his skin and sent him flying backwards where he landed in a bloody heap.

"Troy!" both Ash and Aaron yelled at the same time in a concerned tone.

"Reaction Time!" Aaron yelled as time slowed down from his point of view as he quickly ran at Pouncer, however his ability quickly wore out and he was unfortunately withing striking range as Pouncer pinned him to the ground with one of his giant mechanical paws, and unleashed a sonic wave that deactivated Aaron's armor and rendered him unconscious.

"This ain't good!" Ash whispered in a panicked tone as Pouncer bean slowly walking his way towards her.

"Super–" she tried to use her Super Kick ability but the pain in her leg prevented her from jumping and kicking the energy blast off her foot, and Pouncer quickly realized that and slashed her to the side with his claws, and made his way towards the Jaguars Megacore vault...

**-Later-**

"Will they be alright, RZ?" Ish asked in a barely audible pain filled whisper as he looked at his girlfriend, Troy and Aaron who all laid unconscious on hard-light beds.

"Their slash wounds went deep into their skin, that's the bad news." RZ said in a sad tone. "The good news is that their wounds are not life threatening." RZ said in a more hopeful tone, but that did little to raise Ish's spirits.

"I forced Traitor to flee, but the other Crusher got the Jaguars Megacore." Ish said once again in sad tone.

"Endgame has now captured two Megacore's on the same day–" RZ began before Ish interrupted.

"Let's hope Joseph and Kristie have better luck tonight than we did today..."

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so sorry for the long wait between chapters, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Special thanks goes to my friend Rushstar32 for helping with this chapter.**

"Joseph checking in from Washington, how's everything going back in Canton?" Joseph asked his leader through his communication app.

"Not good. Ash, Troy, Marty, and Aaron are all injured–" Ish began before Kristie interrupted.

"And the Megacore's?" Kristie asked in a concerned tone.

"We lost the Lions, and the Jaguars today." Ish said in sad tone.

"Dang." Joseph muttered under his breath.

"After attacking both the early game, and the afternoon game, Endgame will most likely try and complete the hat trick by attacking the game you two are at–" Ish was cut off by Joseph.

"If she wants the Giants, or the Redskins Megacore, she'll have to go through us." Joseph said in convicted tone, a sentiment that was echoed by the brave look on Kristie's face...

**-Later-**

'It seems Joseph and Kristie are guarding the late game.' Endgame mused to herself as she sat plugged into her throne, admiring the recently captured Lions and Jaguars Megacore's. 'This should be fun...'

* * *

"What's the plan, Joey?" Kristie asked her boyfriend as they could be found walking down towards the tunnel that would take them towards the Redskins and the Giants Megacore's, which could be found in their respective vaults. Before Joseph could answer, he suddenly felt a twinging in his temple.

_'No plan will help you, Joseph Sanders.'_ a familiar female voice said inside Joseph's head, and that made his blood run cold.

_'Get out of my head!'_ Joseph growled to himself as he shook his head slightly to clear his mind.

_'I cannot leave my pawns unattended.'_ Endgame's voice laughed evilly. _'While Ashley Reynolds might be my main pawn, you are also involved in my grand plan–"_

_'I will never be your pawn!'_ Joseph growled to himself, as he and Kristie kept walking towards the vaults.

_'If you wont join me, then perhaps Kristie will...'_ Endgame laughed again, and that made Joseph stop dead in his tracks and his blood turn ice cold.

_'Stay away from my girlfriend!'_ Joseph hissed.

_'I will have all thirty-two Megacore's, whether or not you or Ash stands with me Joseph. Why fight a losing fight. When I have all thirty-two, you and your friends will have no choice but to come to me, I look forward to that very much–"_

"Shut up!" Joseph yelled out loud as he dropped to a knee in frustration, which earned a shocked and concerned look from Kristie.

"Joseph, what's going on?" Kristie asked with a concerned look on her face. Joseph thought about lying for a second, but remembered he has promised Kristie he would never lie to her.

"It's Endgame." Joseph blurted out. "She's been in my head, more superficially her voice. It happens when I'm afraid mostly, but this time she just threatened me." Joseph said in a fearful tone.

"How'd she threaten you?" Kristie asked as she took a knee next to Joseph.

"She said 'If you wont join me, then perhaps Kristie–"

"Oh she did not." Kristie hissed in anger.

"Yea, she did, she's using our relationship to try and blackmail me." Joseph said in a low tone. Before Kristie could respond, the ground began to shake beneath them, which made them jump into combat stances.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" they both shouted as their armor formed over their civilian attire, and not a moment to soon as two Crushers rounded a corner behind them and took up combat stances. The first one looked like a Native-American warrior, complete with mechanical feathers, on top of it's metal head. The second Crusher appeared to look similar to the Giants Rusher, be it much bigger, and a lot more dangerous looking,

"Plan?" Kristie asked.

"Stick together and fight as one." Joseph said simply, which caused Kristie to nod her head in agreement. The first Crusher reached a hand behind it's back and pulled out a mechanical bow notched an energy arrow from seemingly out of thin air. "Get ready." Joseph said as the Crusher let loose it's arrow to which the two Guardians jumped to the side and began firing energy blasts at the two Crushers.

"This ain't working!" Kristie said as their blasts kept bouncing off their enemies metal bodies. Before Joseph could respond, the Giants Crusher suddenly began growing, and within seconds, it had gown to ten feet tall, almost reaching the ceiling above them.

"That's a big robot." Kristie said with a smirk. "Hey Endgame, the bigger your Crushers are, the harder they will fall." Kristie shot at the Crushers, since it was more than likely Endgame was controlling these Crushers directly. The Giants Crusher's first began glowing with purple fire and began lobbing purple flamed fireballs at the duo. "Defense Engage!"

"Reaction Time!" Kristie and Joseph yelled respectively as Kristie's energy shield emanated from her NFL-R, while Joseph slowed down time from his perspective, as he seemingly ran forward super fast and delivered a kick to the ten foot Crusher, sending it stumbling backwards a few feet just as his ability wore off and began recharging.

"Super Kick!" Kristie yelled as a swirling energy orb formed on her right foot as she kicked it at the bow wielding Crusher, striking it in it's face and forcing it backwards a few feet.

"Time for that move we practiced in private training sessions." Joseph said to his girlfriend, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Copy Cat: Super Size!" Joseph yelled as he copied Tua and Jack's ability as he grew in size and picked up his girlfriend and began twirling around and lobbed Kristie at the Redskins Crusher.

"Super Stomp!" Kristie yelled as she closed the distance between her and her target, and a few seconds later her energized right foot slammed into the Redskins Crusher, and due to her momentum from being flung by Joseph, she sent the Crusher flying backwards through the hall and landed at the far end of the hallway.

"That was perfect." Joseph said in an approving tone as he kept Super-Sized in order to fight the Giants Crusher.

"One down, one to go." Kristie said as she ran back to Joseph's side, and once again took up a combat stance...

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to give a special shout-out to my good friend Rushstar32 for writing a short story that takes place after this chapter, so I would respectfully request that all my loyal fans please go to Rushstar32's profile after your done reading this chapter, and check out the follow up chapter.**

_'It seems War Hawk has been defeated.'_ Endgame mused to herself as she sat with her wire like hair plugged into her throne, absorbing and feeding off of the emotions of the battle in Washington D.C.. _'While I could defeat them easily with Behemoth, I believe I will attend this battle myself.'_ Endgame mused as she stood up from her throne, and opened a portal that would take her to Behemoth's location.

**-Meanwhile-**

"We'll hit him together, you go low, I'll go high." Joseph whispered to his girlfriend, who nodded silently and took up a fighting stance. However before the Guardian duo could enact Joseph's plan, a purple and black portal opened in front of Behemoth and Endgame walked out of it.

"Hello Joseph, Kristie." Endgame said in an almost sincere tone as she put her hands behind her back and started walking towards them slowly. Joseph fired an energy blast at the ground in front of where Endgame was about to step.

"That's your only warning shot!" Joseph hissed at his enemy. "You take another step, and we'll send you both into a state of dis-repair." Joseph growled as Kristie took up a kick-boxing stance.

"Such aggression... I love it." Endgame laughed in an almost blissful tone.

"If you love that, then your going to love this, Super Kick!" Kristie yelled as she licked an energy ball at Endgame's legs, which struck her enemy and made her stumble backwards a few inches.

"Impressive Kristie, I actually felt that." Endgame said in a mocking tone. "You are very quick to attack me, and I love it." Endgame said once again in that blissful tone.

"Your so amused that we are attacking you?" Kristie asked Endgame.

"That's not all I'm amused by." Endgame began in a mocking tone. "I'm also amused by all the aggression you two are putting out, and needless to say, your anger tastes like honey to me." Endgame said in that still blissful tone.

"Time to put you on a crash diet!" Kristie yelled as she lunged at Endgame with a jump kick, to which the robotic woman blocked the attack by crossing her arms, and flung Kristie off of her by uncrossing her arms.

"Nice move, here's mine!" Endgame hissed as she raised her hands and started firing lighting out of all of her finger tips at the Guardian duo.

"Joseph jumped into the air and activated his Flight App and hovered just above the attack, while Kristie dodged the attack using her martial arts training.

"Guardians Unite!" Joseph and Kristie yelled at the same time as they quickly began charging at Endgame, Kristie aiming for a slide kick to Endgame's legs, while Joseph began flying straight at her head.

"You make this to easy." Endgame laughed as suddenly she emanated an energy pulse that struck them both when they got in close, and sent them flying backwards as they landed in a tumbled heap, but much to Endgame's surprise, Joseph sprung right back up and took up a combat stance in front of his injured girlfriend.

"I'll give you one chance Joseph: stand with me, and she will live, stand against me, and she will die." Endgame offered in a sincere tone.

"You want the Megacore, you've got to go through me!" Joseph hissed as he ignored Endgame's offer.

"Your life, your choice." Endgame said with a sigh as she took up a combat stance that allowed her quick mobility.

Joseph ran at Endgame, rearing back a fist for a punch, which Endgame countered with her own punch, and soon the hated enemies where exchanging high paced punches and kicks, but only countering each-others moves, not actually hitting the other since both combatants where so skilled and powerful, but soon both fists got locked in the others hands.

"My offer still stands!" Endgame hissed.

"Not interested!" Joseph hissed right back at they both suddenly kicked each-other in the chest and where sent sailing back a few feet from each-other. Joseph realized his Reaction Time ability was not fully charged, and was ready to go. "Reaction–" he started to shout when suddenly pained groaning reached his ears, Kristie's groaning, and Joseph whipped around like an injured snake and his blood turned colder than the arctic sea when he saw that the Redskins Crusher had snuck up behind the two of them, and had the Redskins Megacore in one hand, Kristie in the other hand.

"Let her go!" Joseph roared in anger as he suddenly realized he was caught in the middle of a sadistic choice most likely, and his suspicions where confirmed when Endgame began speaking.

"You should have accepted my offer, Joseph Sanders." Endgame said in a mocking tone. "If you had, I would make War Hawk let her go, but because you bit the hand of friendship I offered you: War Hawk, snap her neck slowly and painfully... on second thought, let's see how long it takes her to bleed out..." Endgame said in a mocking tone as War Hawk placed the Megacore into a hidden part of his armor and pulled a purple glowing energy arrow out from it's mechanical sheath.

"Let her go!" Joseph roared like a lion as he felt a sudden rage withing him, something he had not felt since Endgame had corrupted his Shield Coin, as his eyes began glowing purple. He then Rushed at War Hawk and began firing energy blasts at the Crusher, who dropped Kristie in response to the surprising onslaught of energy blasts. Joseph then ran into War Hawk with so much fury that he tackled him through a wall with relative ease. "YOU WILL NOT HURT THE PEOPLE I LOVE!" Joseph roared as he reared back a fist, only to lower it when mock clapping reached his ears.

"Well done, well done indeed." Endgame laughed as she kept clapping her clawed metal hands. "Get ready for a lesson in cause and effect: you beat my Crusher, I..." she began as she formed a glowing purple blade and stabbed Kristie in the stomach through her armor and began twisting the blade, making her scream in pain, this lasted for roughly three seconds before she withdrew the blade. "I kill the girl you love." Endgame mocked as she began laughing darkly as Joseph suddenly felt pure rage and hatred, raw hatred.

"Your going to want to beg me for mercy when I'm done with you." Joseph growled darkly as he formed an ice sword using the ability he copied from Ricky and began running at Endgame. His attack was most foolish though as Endgame had anticipated the move and easily disarmed Joseph and stabbed him in his bad knee using the ice sword, making him drop to one knee in pain, his armor deactivating, leaving him vulnerable, his knee gushing blood.

"I could kill you both so easily right now, but I wont." Endgame mocked as War Hawk walked back into the room and handed her the Redskins Megacore.

"Too scared to take a life!" Joseph hissed in pain as he couldn't bring himself to remove the sword from his knee.

"Like I said, in time you all will come to me, that's when your life will end..." Endgame said in a serious tone as she opened the portal as she, War Hawk and Behemoth walked into it, and the portal closed, leaving the bleeding and broken Guardians behind. Joseph shakily raised his NFL-R to his lips and opened the communication app.

"Ish... Kristie and I have both been stabbed and are bleeding heavily, we need medical personnel, please send help..." Joseph cried through the pain.

**To be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

"Guardians, I'm sorry for summoning you on such short notice." RZ said in an apologetic tone as his remaining Guardians entered the HOK. It was two days after the Thanksgiving attacks, and all non-injured Guardians has been enjoyed some much needed downtime, that was until RZ had summoned them, and they could be found standing in front of RZ.

"What's going on, RZ?" Troy asked his leader.

"Four teams are hosting charity events today, and with all that positive energy, the Megacore's will be fully charged, making them likely targets for Endgame." RZ said in a concerned tone.

"Tell us who's going where." Troy said in a determined tone, a sentiment echoed by the firm looks on his fellow Guardians faces, which caused RZ to smile.

"Tua, Ricky, Dean, and Jack, you four will be defending the Giants and the Jets." RZ said as his four selected Guardians nodded their heads, armored up, and jumped into the Jets passageway.

"Amara, Layla, Jessica, and Hunter, you four will be going to San Francisco." RZ ordered. The four selected Guardians quickly armored up and jumped into the 49ers passageway.

"What about us?" Troy asked as he and his remaining allies all had confused looks on their faces.

"You two will be going on a secret mission, and I do mean secret..."

**-Later-**

"Good to see you, Guardians." The Jets Rusher Soar greeted the four Guardians.

"Good to see you as well." Tua said in a warm tone.

"The Megacore in the vault?" Jack asked Soar.

"Neither of them are." A new voice called out as the Giants Rusher Liberty walked out from a round a corner. The Giants Megacore in one hand, the Jets in the other. "The charity event is at a children's hospital roughly twenty-seven minutes from the stadium, and we need you four to provide security detail on the Megacore's." Liberty said as he handed Soar his teams Megacore.

"I'll be loaning the Battle Bus to Liberty in order to drive the Giants Megacore down to the hospital." Soar informed the Guardians. "While I and two of you will fly across town with the Jets Megacore." Soar instructed.

"Jack, you and I will go with Soar." Ricky ordered his fellow rookie Guardian, which earned a head nod from Jack.

"Then Dean and I will go with Liberty." Tua said firmly as the two teams split up, one heading towards the Battle Bus, while the other began heading to an are where they could take flight. Unbeknownst to them however, they weren't the only ones forming a battle plan.

**-Meanwhile-**

_'Splitting up is the stupidest thing they could have done._' Endgame mused as she sat plugged into her throne, and with a single thought, activated two of her Crushers. The first was Behemoth, the second Crusher though looked like a walking fighter jet. _'Behemoth, F18, bring me the Megacore's.'_ Endgame ordered...

**-Later-**

"Haven't been in this bus since before I became a Guardian." Tua said as he sat on one of the buses comfortable leather couches.

"I read the archive file on that battle between you, Ish, ans Dropkick." Dean said as he sat in the front seat next to Liberty, who had a smile on his face as he drove the bus through the crowded New Jersey streets. "Not bat for your first battle." Dean said as he offered Tua a first bump, which the veteran Guardian did.

"I hope we make it on time with all this traffic." Liberty said in a concerned tone as he looked at the clock that was built into the Battle Bus.

"Suddenly the sounds of crunching metal, and screams reached the Battle Bus, and Liberty and the Guardian duo instantly knew what that means.

"Crusher!" Dean yelled as Behemoth pushed a car to the side as he kept walking towards the Battle Bus. "Liberty, turn this bus around!" Dean ordered.

"There's to much traffic!" Liberty said in a panicked tone.

"Then stay in the Battle Bus, we'll handle this!" Tua growled as he and Dean rushed out of the bus and stood before Behemoth.

"That's a big Crusher." Dean hissed as Behemoth stood imposing at seven feet tall.

"What he might have size and strength, he'll most likely lack in speed." Tua said as he analyzed their enemy. "I'll get in close, you keep your distance." Tua ordered as Behemoth suddenly charged at them. "Super Size!" Tua yelled as he grew to Behemoth's size and charged as well. The Guardian and Crusher suddenly collided and began throwing powerful punches at each-other, each attack seemingly hitting it's mark, but due to their increased size and strength, neither felt anything. "Dean, I can't out muscle him, try and take out it's legs!" Tua ordered as he and Behemoth suddenly engaged in a wrestling match.

Dean nodded and delivered a sliding kick to Behemoth's legs, only to bounce off it's metal body. "Reaction Time!" Dean shouted as he slowed down time from his point of view and delivered a precision energy blast to the Crushers knees, which made Behemoth stumble back a little bit away from Tua, who quickly delivered a powerful uppercut to the Crushers jaw, which sent it flying backwards, where it crashed into a storefront.

"Stay down!" Tua growled as he pounded a fist into his palm. That order was not followed as Behemoth quickly stood up, and began enlarging himself, which caused Tua and Dean to have shocked looks on their faces underneath their armor, as by the time Behemoth was done, he stood at twenty feet tall, and began rushing at the two Guardians...

**To be Continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

_'It seems Behemoth is handling business as expected.'_ Endgame mused to herself as she sat plugged into her throne, watching a holographic projector that showed Tua and Dean's battle against Behemoth. _'Let's see how F18 is doing.'_ she mused as she pulled up a second projector that showed Ricky and Jack, in addition to Soar having an ariel dogfight with the Jets Crusher. _'F18 and Behemoth will take care of business with these two Guardian teams, but I still have another fully charged Megacore that is ripe for the plucking.'_ she thought with a mechanical smile as she pulled up a third holographic image and showed her footage from inside the San Francisco 49ers stadium. '_I will have at least two Megacore's if not more this day._' she thought as with a single thought she activated the 49ers Crusher, and it walked forward towards it's master. '_Treasure Hunter, bring me the 49ers Megacore...'_

**-Later-**

"Any of you Guardians ever been to San Fran?" the 49ers Rusher Pick Ax asked the team of assembled Guardians before him.

"I thinks it's safe to say all of us where born in Ohio." Amara answered for her fellow Guardians.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the bay area." Pick Ax said with a big smile on his face, which earned one from the four rookie Guardians.

"Always wanted to visit California." Hunter mused with a big grin. "I guess going to Cali on Guardian business still counts as visiting California." Hunter joked, which earned a laugh from Pick Ax and his three fellow Rookies.

"When does the charity event start?" Jessica asked Pick Ax.

"About an hour and a half." Pick Ax answered. "Wanted you four here early so we could set up some defenses in the event Endgame, or even Wild Card or the Anticorians showed their ugly faces." Pick Ax said with a serious tone, a sentiment echoed by the four rookie Guardians. "Speaking of Endgame, I heard about what happened to Joseph and Kristie two days ago, are they OK?" Pick Ax asked in a concerned tone.

"As much as I hate to word it like this." Juniper began in a worried tone. "Kristie got off lighter then Joseph did. Kristie was stabbed in the stomach, while Joseph had his bad knee impaled by an ice sword. I think it's pretty obvious that both of them are still in the HOK's medical ward getting healed." Juniper said in a serious tone, which earned a silent nod from Pick Ax.

"I hate to change the subject, but where do you keep the Megacore?" Layla asked the Rusher.

"Follow me." Pick Ax instructed the four rookies, who fell in behind the Rusher as he walked into the main hallway.

**-Later-**

"Here is the vault." Pick Ax said as he approached a standard looking vault door, but the four rookies knew that the Megacore vaults where anything but standard.

"What kinda traps or defenses do you have to keep the Megacore safe?" Jessica asked the Rusher. With a big grin, Pick Ax opened the vault by pressing a hidden button on the vault door swung open, revealing a grid of red and gold colored lasers.

"I don't see anyway around those lasers." Hunter said as he tried to use his math skills to find a way through the laser grid, but he couldn't find a weakness in the laser grid.

"The grid changes every few minutes, and you need either my voice identification, or a Shield Coin from an NFL-R to turn off the lasers, but that's just the first layer of defenses." Pick Ax said with a proud smile.

"Since we can't see the other defenses, mind telling us what they are in case our backs are against the wall?" Juniper asked.

"Gladly." Pick Ax answered as he took a breath before continuing. "We have several layers of lasers, but we also have several solid gold walls around the Megacore itself. After all, prospectors came to California looking for gold among other things, so why not protect the Megacore with it?" Pick Ax joked, which earned a big laugh from the Guardians... but also a slow mocking clap from behind them.

"Very clever, very clever indeed." a cruel mocking female voice said as Treasure Hunter walked out from another corridor, which made Pick Ax take a fighting stance in front of the four rookie Guardians.

"Armor up!" Pick Ax yelled as he lunged at the Crusher.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" all four rookie Guardians yelled as their armor formed around their civilian attire, and just in the nick of time to, as Pick Ax was thrown off the Crusher and hurled back towards them, only to be caught by Jessica.

"Thanks for the save." Pick Ax thanked the Pewter visored Guardian, who gave a gentle head nod.

"Four Guardians and a Rusher, versus Treasure Hunter... hmm... it seems I'll be taking the 49ers Megacore to go." Endgame's voice mocked from the Crushers mouth.

"Your awfully confident for someone who sent a bucket of bolts to do your dirty work." Hunter hissed at the Crusher.

"I've proven my Crushers are more than a match for you Guardians, especially you... rookies." Endgame said the word rookie in a mocking tone of voice.

"Why don't we show you what these 'rookies' are capable of." Layla hissed at the Crusher. In response Treasure Hunter reached behind it's back and pulled out a rather large and rather lethal looking metal pick ax.

"Guardians Unite!" the four rookie Guardians yelled as they all at once began firing blue energy blasts at the Crusher, only for it to raise it's weapon and deflect the blasts off to the side. Treasure Hunter responded by charging at the five who opposed it and took a swing at them with it's pick ax, to which Pick Ax and the four rookies barely dodged. Jessica quickly formed her hard light swords and charged at the Crusher, which resulted in the rookie and Crusher exchanging blows with their bladed weapons.

"Take this!" Layla yelled as she fired of her sonic roar at Treasure Hunter, which knocked the Crusher off-balance, and allowed Jessica to land a strong blow on the Crushers metal bearded face, drawing a line down it's face.

"Super Kick!" Juniper yelled as she formed a swirling ball of energy on her right foot and lobbed it at her enemy, striking it in it's mining helmet covered head, which was soon followed by Hunter firing energy blast after energy blast at his metal enemy.

"Enough!" Endgame's voice yelled as this battle was draining her patience, as Treasure Hunter's body began humming with a purple aura, and Pick Ax knew what that meant.

"Engage your defenses!" he yelled at the Guardians, but only one of them had time to as Jessica had barely activated her shield when Treasure Hunter emanated a pulse of Negacore Energy that struck Hunter, Layla and Juniper ans sent them flying in different direction, and when they landed in tumbled heaps, their armor deactivated from the blow, leaving only Jessica and Pick Ax still standing.

"Three down, only two to go." Endgame laughed as Treasure Hunter eyed Jessica and Pick Ax. "I overheard you say Pick Ax that only you, or a Guardian's Shield Coin can deactivate the defenses in the vault, so which one of you would be willing to turn off those defenses for me?" Endgame mocked the remaining two who stood before her Crusher.

"How's this for an answer!" Jessica yelled as she once again formed her swords in both hands and lunged, along with Pick Ax who jumped behind her.

"Pathetic." Endgame mused as Treasure Hunter waited till they where in range and then fired a stream of purple lightning from Treasure Hunters fingertips that struck the Guardian and Rusher, sending them flying backwards, and they lost consciousness upon hitting the ground. "To easy." Endgame laughed as she walked up to Jessica and picked up her knocked out body and put her NFL-R up to the vault door, and with a beep and a green light, the defenses in the vault grinded to a halt, and Treasure Hunter walked into the vault, and a few minutes later exited the vault, with the 49ers Megacore. Endgame turned to leave, but as she was prepared to return to her headquarters, she walked up to Layla and activated the communication app on her NFL-R.

"Layla, is everything alright?" RZ asked through the app in a concerned tone.

"If you consider losing your eighth Megacore a good thing." Endgame mocked the Guardians leader. "Let this serve as a lesson RZ, I could kill Pick Ax, and your four Guardians, but as I said to Joseph Sanders, there will be a time when you all come to me, and that is when you will die..." Endgame left it there as she turned off the communication app, and made haste to exit the stadium and return home.


	26. Chapter 26

"Sorry RZ, got here as quickly as we could." Ash said in between pants as she and Marty had hurried to the HOK as quickly as possible, in fact they had run most of the way there.

"It's quite alright, I'm just glad you two are here." RZ greeted them with a smile.

"What can we do for you, RZ?" Marty questioned his leader.

"As you know yesterday, three teams where deployed on missions. One to New York, one to San Francisco, and one on a secret mission which I cannot reveal out of fear of Endgame finding out. Sadly though we lost both the 49ers, and the Giants Megacore in yesterdays attacks by Endgame's Crushers.

"Crap." Ash and Marty said at the same time.

"That brings her up to nine Megacore's." Marty said in a concerned tone.

"Sadly that is true, which is why I have called you both in." RZ began, which earned his two veteran Guardians attention. "With Tua, and Dean recovering, as well at the team in San Francisco, I need you both to travel to Denver for an important mission–"

"What's the mission?" Ash asked her leader.

"The Denver Broncos are in the process of constructing an improved Megacore vault. They removed the Megacore from the de-commissioned vault, and are moving it from safe location to safe location. As you know a Megacore on the move is when it's most vulnerable." RZ said in a serious tone. "Until the vault is complete, it will be transported to a secret location that only the Broncos Rusher knows. Your mission is to go to Denver and him keep the Megacore safe." RZ ordered the veteran Guardians, who nodded their heads upon receiving their orders.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" they shouted as they armored up and jumped into the Broncos passageway, and where on their way to the Broncos stadium.

* * *

"Good to see you, Ash, Marty." the Broncos Rusher Steed greeted the armored up veteran Guardians.

"Good to see you as well." Marty greeted in a friendly tone.

"As RZ informed you, we will be moving the Megacore to a secret secure location until the new vault is complete–"

"Where exactly are we moving it to?" Ash asked the Rusher.

"'Fraid I cant tell you that." Steed said in a serious tone, which earned confused looks from the armored Guardians. "Mr. Elway made it very clear to me, only I am to know the location of the secret vault–"

"Doesn't John Elway trust the Guardians?" Ash asked Steed.

"Of course he does... well it's complicated, best not to dwell on it." Steed said in an attempt to end the conversation, and the Guardians decided to do just that.

"Where is the Megacore now?" Marty asked Steed.

"It's where it always is on game-day: the owners box." Steed informed the two veterans as he began leading them up to the owners box.

"How we transporting the Megacore to this secure location?" Ash asked in a serious tone.

"We'll be taking the team bus, I'll be driving while you two ride in the bus and provide security." Steed answered the question.

**-Later-**

"You'd think they'd have enough security with the thirty armed guards on the bus." Marty whispered to his superior. The two Guardians could be found in the Broncos team bus driving down the crowed highways of Denver, the Megacore hidden somewhere in the bus by Steed, and he had neglected to tell the Guardians or the security guards where it was hidden.

"The more security, the better chance you have if a Crusher or Endgame herself shows up." Ash whispered back to Marty, who nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm glad these windows are tinted, that way nobody can see everyone inside the bus. Tinted windows might not be the best thing, but at least hopefully Endgame won't be able to see inside the bus. However unbeknownst to all the security on the bus, Guardians included, Endgame was preparing her next move...

**-Later-**

"Come on, move it!" Steed yelled from the front of the bus as they had been stuck on a stretch of the highway for at least twenty minutes.

"What's going on?" Marty yelled from the back of the bus.

"Not sure, traffic stopped all of a sudden–" Steed was never able to finish due to a bolt of purple lightning striking the front of the bus, instantly shattering the tinted windows and making the bus shake violently. Both Steed and the Guardians knew what that purple lightning bolt meant.

"Everyone out of the bus and unto the highway!" Ash yelled as Steed opened the buss' door and half the security guards, and Marty raced out the bus and unto the concrete roads of the freeway, while Steed and Ash stayed in the bus with the other half of security in order to act as a last differ in the even the first team failed.

"Hello Guardian." Endgame herself greeted as Marty took a stance in front of the fifteen security guards who had exited the bus with him.

"You made a mistake showing yourself, Endgame!" Marty hissed angrily as all the guards drew their handguns.

"Oh, why is that?" Endgame asked the fifth Guardian.

"I'm still a ticked about you electrocuting me in Detroit, and I think it's time to score a little payback!" Marty hissed as he began firing energy blasts at Endgame, while the guards began firing bullets at the mechanical woman in front of them.

"Pathetic." Endgame mocked as she formed an energy shield on her left wrist using her stored Negacore energy and used it to block the incoming energy blasts and bullets. Even though she knew neither could really hurt her, she still liked to play with her prey. "Your wasting your ammo." Endgame laughed as she dissipated her shield and raised her hand and fired a purple energy beam from her right palm at her enemies.

"Defense engage!" Marty yelled as he formed his blue energy shield and proceeded to block the incoming energy beam, and to his surprise, his shield held up. 'Odd, our shield have always been shattered by Endgame's attack, why did mine hold up?' Marty wondered to himself as he began walking towards Endgame with his shield, pushing the energy beam back towards Endgame. "Stay behind me!" Marty ordered the guards as they got behind the advancing Guardian, firing their weapons at Endgame. Just before Marty and the energy beam reached his enemy. The energy beam was stopped by Endgame. "What's the matter, running out of energy?" Marty joked at his opponent.

"Hardly." Endgame scoffed at Marty. "I just like to... play with my prey." Endgame laughed in a very dark tone, which made Marty's blood run cold, as he had a sinking feeling in his gut about what that meant. He instantly whipped around and looked at the Broncos bus, and to his surprise the bus was in tact.

"What the–" Marty then realized he had made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Endgame, and she had taken advantage of that mistake by running forward and grabbed Marty by his throat as soon as he was able to turn back around.

"You Guardians are too easy to fool." Endgame laughed as she tightened her grip around Marty's throat, causing him to gasp and claw at her clawed hands.

"Let him go Endgame!" a familiar female Guardian yelled as an armored up Ash ran out of the bus and took up a combat stance.

"With pleasure." Endgame replied with a dark laugh as she threw Marty like he was a football towards an evacuated car, resulting in him crashing through the windshield and landing in the car in a painful tumbled heap.

"RB5!" Ash yelled in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry about your fellow Guardian, it's more than likely he'll live." Endgame laughed.

"I'm giving you one chance to walk away, I know you fear me Endgame." Ash said in a mocking tone.

"I think it's time I conquer my fear, and I'll do that by killing you!" Endgame hissed as she fired a stream of lightning from all teen fingers after she pointed them at Ash. Ash dodged the attack by activating her flight app and taking flight over the highway, but Endgame had anticipated the move and made no effort to redirect the attack, and instead struck the Broncos bus and blasted the front of the bus clean off, sending Steed sailing out of the bus and crash landing unto the hood of a parked car.

"Steed!" Ash cried as she landed next to Steed.

"I'm fine, protect the bus." Steed ordered as he jumped up into a fighting stance alongside of Ash.

"I grow bored of this battle." Endgame said with a fake yawn, and proceeded to give a mechanical whistle, and they instantly heard metal hooves making their way towards them.

"What is that?" Ash asked Steed.

"War Horse." Steed whispered as a Crusher jumped over them and landed in front of them. This Crusher looked like a mechanical horse, but it had the ability to walk on it's hind legs, and it's front hooves morphed into hands.

"War Horse, bring me the Broncos Megacore." Endgame ordered. War Horse stomped it's hind legs unto the ground and began charging at Ash and Steed. Steed responded by channeling his energy and rushing at the charging Crusher, and when the two collided, it created a shockwave that shattered all the nearby windows of abandoned cars. The Rusher and Crusher began exchanging high powered and high speed punches and kicks. Ash quickly jumped into the battle and jumped on War Horse's back and began riding the Crusher, resulting in it jumping around trying to buck off the red-headed Guardian. Suddenly gunfire reached Ash and Steed's ears and Steed turned and saw Endgame making haste towards the Broncos bus, which Ash also noticed.

"I got War Horse, you help the guards on the bus!" Ash ordered as she back-flipped off the Crusher and fired a Super Kick at War Horse. Steed nodded and abandoned the fight and ran at Endgame.

"Your not getting our Megacore Endgame!" Steed yelled as he jumped unto Endgame's mechanical back and began trying to pull her to the ground.

"Get off me!" Endgame hissed as she jumped into the air and did a somersault and flung Steed off of her back.

"There's no need for me to point out which of us is physically stronger." Steed mocked his former Rusher ally.

"You might possibly match my strength, but you cannot match my intellect." Endgame mocked right back as Steed Rushed at Endgame, but the female robotic woman waited till he was in range and Sparta kicked him back into the bus, but Steed got right back up to her surprise.

"Nice kick, here's mine!" Steed hissed as he jumped into the air and brought his foot down unto the concrete, creating a shock-wave that ripped the ground open and snaked towards Endgame.

"Impressive." Endgame admitted as she began levitating over the ground, thus avoiding the attack. "But not Impressive enough." Endgame laughed as she quickly formulated a way to quickly secure the Megacore without further interference. "You cannot save this world from my Endgame, but you can save her!" Endgame hissed as she turned to look at Ash and fired a beam of purple energy from her chest towards the distracted Guardian.

"No!" Steed yelled as he quickly jumped into the path of the beam and took the blow for Ash, knocking him out instantly.

"Steed!" Ash yelled as she abandoned the fight with War Horse and rushed over to the passed out Rusher.

_"Finish the fight._' Endgame ordered War Horse with a silent thought he walked up to Ash and power kicked her with one of his hooves and Ash went down like a sack of bricks. "Never take your eyes off your enemy." Endgame lectured as she and War Horse left the beaten Guardians and Rusher and walked up to the bus, only to be met with the remaining fifteen guards opening fire. "You've got to be joking." Endgame sighed with a roll of her purple eyes. She then proceeded to clap her hands together and created a purple shock-wave that knocked out the rest of the guards. She then walked unto the bus and quickly located the Megacore energy beneath the metal floorboards. Endgame fired a lightning bolt at the floor, creating a hole in the Megacore chamber, and it floated out of the hole, and into the waiting clawed hand of Endgame. Endgame then exited the bus and prepared to teleport away, when she heard footsteps and shaky breathing behind her.

"Haven't had enough, Stevens?" Endgame asked as Marty was barely able to take up a combat stance.

"I... can... do... this all day." he said in defiance as he took up a weak combat stance.

"I admire your passion, but I grow bored of this battle, War Horse?" Endgame asked as War Horse picked up and abandoned car and threw it at Marty, and while the Guardian managed to catch the car, War Horse jumped forward into the air and jumped unto the back of the car and forced it down unto Marty, pinning him beneath the car.

"I'm slowly but steadily capturing all Megacore's Marty." Endgame mocked as she showed him the Broncos Megacore. "This makes ten Megacore's under my control, and soon enough I will have all thirty-two. Then you will have no choice but to come to me, that is when I will end your life, as well as the lives of your fellow Guardians... and the lives of your family." Endgame laughed as she teleported way with War Horse, leaving the war torn highway behind.


	27. Chapter 27

"How's everyone doing, RZ?" Ish asked his leader as he stood before RZ.

"To put it simply: injured, recovering, or on a secret mission." RZ answered with a grim expression.

"How are Ash and Marty?" Ish asked in a concerned tone.

"Ash got off easy compared to Marty, and while it will take a few days to recover, they should hopefully be able to fight again within a week." RZ said in a hopeful tone.

"I'll be in the medical wing if you need me." Ish informed his leader as he went down a corridor inside the HOK, and entered the medical ward, and saw Ash, Marty, Joseph and Kristie all laying on hard-light hospital beds. "Hey guys." Ish greeted in a low tone, which caused them all to look at their leader.

"'Sup Ish?" Joseph asked with a wince, and Ish couldn't help but notice the large surgical bandage wrapped around Joseph's bad knee.

"Just waiting to be called on if needed." Ish answered honestly.

"So where we, and look where that got us." Kristie answered dryly.

"I'm sorry this happened, if I had been there, maybe things would have gone better." Ish said in an optimistic tone.

"Or things could have gotten worse." Marty said with a weak tone. "You're the only veteran Guardian still able to be called to duty, the rest of us are either hurt, recovering, or on that secret mission for RZ." Marty said with a serious tone.

"I see your point." Ish said after a minute of contemplation as he walked up to Ash and planted a quick peck on her lips, which earned a smile from her. "I still wish I could have been there." Ish said in a regretful tone.

"You're here now, and that's making me, as well as the rest of us feel better." Ash said with a smile around her face, which off-set the bandage wrapped around her head.

"How's your gut, Kristie?" Ish asked Joseph's girlfriend.

"Considering I got stabbed with an energy knife, I guess it could have been worse." Kristie said with an optimistic tone of her own, which earned a laugh and a smile from Joseph.

"Kristie, your sense of humor never ceases to earn a laugh from this rugged veteran." Joseph laughed softly, which earned a smile from Kristie. Ish was about to speak until his NFL-R started beeping.

"Ish, return to the central HOK at once." RZ ordered Ish, who gave his fellow Guardians a head nod and quickly left the medical wing.

"That was quick, RZ." Ish joked as he stood before RZ.

"I'm afraid we've got a problem." RZ began with a serious expression. "The Titans Rusher has just informed me that Endgame has made a direct threat against the Titans–"

"I'm on my way to Nashville." Ish said as he raised his NFL-R and prepared to armor up.

"I'm very weary about this one Ish, for Endgame has never made a direct threat to a team before." RZ said in a serious tone. "So be cautious and never let your guard down." RZ ordered the leading Guardian, who nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm guessing I have no backup?" Ish asked even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Regrettably no, so be on your guard Ish." RZ said in a caring tone, which caused Ish to nod his head once again.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Ish shouted as he quickly armored up and jumped into the Titans passageway.

* * *

_'It seems RZ has sent the leader in response to my threat.'_ Endgame mused as she sat plugged into her throne, listening in on the leading Guardian via hacking into his communication app. _'I already have ten Megacore's.'_ she mused as she looked at the stasis pods that where in view of her throne, the first ten pods each had a Megacore inside of it. _'It is time to add an eleventh Megacore to my collection.'_ Endgame thought with a smile as with a thought she activated one of her Crusher's pods and a Crusher activated and walked towards it's masters throne. This Crusher looked like an old man, complete with a long mechanical beard, but the most menacing feature was the deadly looking sickle attached to it's back. _'Kronos, bring me the Tennessee Titans Megacore...'_ Endgame ordered her Crusher.

* * *

"Good to see you Ish." the Titans Rusher Cyclops greeted the leading Guardian.

"Despite the circumstances, I'm glad I could be here." Ish said with a smile underneath his visor.

"Yea, Endgame hacked the PA system and delivered the team a very threatening message, and I decided we needed a Guardian right away." Cyclops informed Ish as they began walking through the stadiums hallways.

"Megacore in the vault?" Ish asked Cyclops.

"Not at the moment–"

"Taking it out of the Megacore vault is not a good idea, since Endgame can't resist a moving Megacore, hence New York, and most recently Denver." Ish said in a grim tone.

"I heard from Steed about what happened in Denver. Speaking of which, how are Ash and Marty?" Cyclops asked Ish.

"They're recovering." Ish answered simply, which earned a head nod from Cyclops as they continued to walk through the stadium.

**-Later-**

"This coming Sunday we are hosting a big event on game day." Cyclops informed Ish.

"What's that?" Ish asked the Rusher. "I didn't hear anything from the NFL news." Ish said in a confused tone.

"That's because we've kept it a secret." Cyclops said proudly as they exited out the front door of the stadium and came across something underneath a giant tarp.

"That the surprise?" Ish asked Cyclops, who nodded his head with a big smile on his face. "What is it?" Ish asked. In response Cyclops looked reached up and pulled the tarp off, revealing a bronze statue of what appeared to be a football player. The player was posed as if he was about to throw a pass, he had a number nine on his jersey.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ish asked in a surprised tone.

"Yea, Steve McNair." Cyclops said in a happy yet slightly sad tone. "Played for us back when we where the Houston Oilers, when we became the Titans, before finishing his career as a Baltimore Raven." Cyclops said proudly, but still with a sad tone.

"I'm sure he would be proud of the Titans honoring his memory." Ish said as he place a hand on Cyclops shoulder.

"We like to think number nine is looking down on us." Cyclops said with a small yet hopeful smile.

"Air McNair." Ish said as he said Steve's nickname. "Like I said, I'm sure Steve would be honored with this stature." Ish said with a firm tone.

"This statue is not the only thing we are doing to honor him this weekend." Cyclops said with a smile, which earned Ish's attention even more. "We are going to wheel this statue unto the fifty yard line and have a ceremony where we have a moment of silence, and then retire his number nine jersey." Cyclops said with a proud smile.

"I'm confident everyone will be so excited." Ish said with a big smile. "The Megacore inside the statue?" Ish asked with a confident smile. In response Cyclops put his hand down upon an inscribed plaque and the plague began glowing blue and white, then the plague opened by splitting right down the middle and opened up, revealing the Titans Megacore inside the statue.

"This statue will be our new permanent game day vault." Cyclops said proudly.

"I got to say it once again, Steve would be honored. His statue holding the Megacore, that's a great show of respect." Ish said proudly.

"What a magical moment, you might make me cry." a familiar female voice called out, which caused Ish and Cyclops to whip around and see Kronos, who had Endgame's voice emanating from the Crushers mouth. "That is if I still had tears to cry." Endgame's voice said in a now mocking tone as Kronos reached it's hand behind it's back and pulled a very sharp and lethal looking sickle off it's back.

"Back off Endgame, your not getting through us!" Ish hissed angrily as he and Cyclops took up combat stances.

"I took down two veteran Guardians, and a Rusher in Denver. You are only one Guardian and one Rusher, what makes you think you have a chance?" Endgame's voice asked in a mocking tone.

"It was you and a Crusher then, now it's only a Crusher." Ish hissed as Cyclops raised his shield and took up a defensive stance.

"A Crusher with me at the controls." Endgame retorted as Kronos rushed at the duo, sickle swinging through the air. Ish responded by jumping into the air and front-flipping over Kronos, firing energy blasts the whole time, while Cyclops raised his shield and blocked the slash from the sickle, and pushed Kronos backwards.

"Freight Train Force!" Ish yelled as he formed an orange shield and rushed at Kronos. His attack was pure as he hit the Crusher, and sent it sailing airborne. However Kronos began levitating and hovered above the battlefield, he then quickly flew back down unto the ground.

"I'll admit Taylor, that caught me off guard." Endgame's voice admitted as Ish once again engaged his Freight Train Force and rushed at Kronos, while Cyclops rushed forward with his shield. Once they both where within range, Kronos snapped it's mechanical fingers and time slowed to a crawl, forcing Ish and Cyclops to run in seemingly slow motion. Kronos then began whirling around and slashed them both with his sickle across their chests, and then snapped his fingers and time resumed again, and both Ish and Cyclops both went flying in separate directions where they landed in a tumbled heap. "To easy." Endgame said darkly as she walked up to the statue of Steve McNair and looked at it for a second. "Pitiful." Endgame laughed as she reached into the plaque and grabbed the Titans Megacore. "Eleven down twenty one to go." Endgame's voice laughed as Kronos took to leave, but before she did, she raised Kronos's sickle and sliced the statue of Steve McNair in half, and then teleported away.


	28. Chapter 28

"Good to see you on your feet, Marty." RZ informed the blonde Guardian as he could be fond stretching his legs inside the HOK.

"It's better than lying on that bed all day." Marty joked with a smile on his face.

"I still recommend you rest though, your injuries while non life threatening where still bad–"

"I know, I know. But I do feel much better than I did yesterday." Marty said once again with a big smile on his face. RZ was about to respond when the door to the HOK opened and in walked Tua, Jack, Dean and Ricky.

"'Sup bro?" Marty said as he walked up to Tua and gave him a high-five.

"Just ready to get back to work." Tua said with a smile of his own.

"At least you are." Jack mumbled under his breath, which nobody heard.

"What happened in New York?" Marty asked his friends.

"One word, Behemoth." Dean answered. "Son of a gun grew to twenty feet tall and wiped the floor with us." Dean said bitterly. "Piece of junk got the Giants Megacore." Dean said just as bitterly as his previous sentence.

"Ricky, Jack, you two fearlessly defended the Jets Megacore." Marty said as he gave Ricky a fist bump.

"More like we dodged all incoming fire and out-ran that bucket of bolts." Jack growled as he remembered the battle with F18. Marty was about to answer when the alarm inside the HOK began to sound.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked as he and his fellow Guardians ran over to RZ.

"Troy's team has sent an SOS." RZ said in a concerned tone.

"I thought Troy was sent on a secret mission with Aaron?" Marty asked RZ.

"He was, and the fact that he's sending an SOS must mean something has gone wrong. To make matters worse I cannot contact him as the line is being jammed–"

"RZ, permission to take Dean and back up Troy and Aaron?" Ricky asked his leader.

"Granted." RZ answered simply.

"Where exactly are we going?" Dean asked his leader...

* * *

_'It seems they have took the bait.'_ Endgame thought to herself as she sat at e mechanical chair in front of her ships central computer. Unbeknownst to Ricky and Dean was the fact that Endgame was the one who had sent out the SOS... as a way of finding her target, Sandra Taylor...

* * *

**-Later-**

"RZ, you sure this is the right location?" Ricky asked as he and Dean had just exited a portal, and could currently be found at an abandoned warehouse outside of New Orleans.

"Affirmative, this is the spot the SOS originated from–"

"It doesn't make sense RZ." Dean said as he looked at the warehouse. "Everything seems to be fine." Dean said in a confused tone.

"Perhaps we received a false alarm." RZ admitted after a moment of contemplation. "Regardless I would still like you to link up with Troy and Aaron and make sure everything is alright." RZ instructed the veteran and rookie Guardian.

"Consider it done." Ricky said in a firm tone as he closed the communication app and proceeded to walk with Dean towards the huge warehouse entrance doors. They had just reached the intro when an energy blast struck the ground at Ricky's feet, which resulted in him looking around wildly for the shooter.

"That was a blue energy blast." Dean whispered to Ricky as he walked up to the door and knocked on it causally. "Hold your fire, friendly's coming in!" Dean yelled as he slowly opened the door, only to be met by an outstretched fist glowing blue with energy.

"Dean, what the heck are you doing here!" Troy asked as he lowered his armored fist.

"I could ask you the same thing." Dean replied as Troy lead Dean and Ricky into the warehouse.

"RZ sent me here–"

"Well I know that." Dean answered as Troy lead them to the center of the warehouse's main floor. "What exactly are you and Aaron doing here?" Dean asked the veteran Guardian. In response Troy raised his NFL-R to his armored up mouth.

"This is Troy, bring me down." Troy ordered as all of a sudden the floor began lowering and within a minute they where on the sub-floor, and then Troy led them down a long hallway, the floor raising back up to normal behind them.

"Where are we going, Troy?" Ricky asked as they finally reached the end of the hallway, and came upon what appeared to be a mirror. In response to Ricky's question, Troy raised his NFL-R and the mirror emanated a beam that met his NFL-R and the mirror opened up to reveal a room behind it.

"Troy what was the perimeter... oh." Aaron said as Troy, Ricky and Dean entered the room.

"That answers that question, I guess..." Aaron said lowly.

"What exactly are you and Aaron doing here, Troy?" Ricky asked after a minute of silence.

"They're with me." a female voice answered the question, which caused Ricky and Dean to turn their heads and look at the source of the voice, that being Ish's mother Sandra.

"Mrs. Taylor." Ricky said in a surprised tone.

"What are you doing here, Ricky, Dean?" Sandra asked in a surprised tone.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ricky said in a surprised tone. "But that's beside the point. RZ received and SOS from this location, more specially, he received one from Troy–"

"Troy, did you send out and SOS?" Sandra asked in a confused tone

"No I didn't." Troy answered very quickly with his own confused tone. Before anyone could say another word, an alarm in the room started blaring loudly.

"What's that?" Dean asked quickly.

"That's the perimeter alarm." Troy answered quickly. "That also means we have company, and I doubt it's any old friend." Troy added quickly. "Ricky your with me. Dean, Aaron... protect Mrs. Taylor." Troy ordered as Ricky fell in behind him and they began running back towards the main floor, while the two rookies stayed behind.

"We should head outside, gives us more room to fight." Ricky suggested to Troy.

"Negative, they might just pass us–"

"Troy's statement was cut off by the roof of the warehouse being ripped off by a twenty foot tall Crusher.

"Behemoth!" Ricky hissed as a second later, the Saints Crusher dropped into the warehouse. "And Sinner as well!" Ricky hissed once again as a third being dropped unto the warehouse floor.

"Hello Troy, Ricky." Endgame greeted them in an almost sincere tone.

"Endgame!" Troy hissed angrily.

"Who else could have tracked you down?" Endgame asked the third leading Guardian.

"I'm assuming it was you who sent out the false SOS. I'm also guessing that was your way of finding this place?" Troy asked Endgame in an accusing tone. His response was Endgame delivering a slow mocking clap.

"Smart boy." Endgame said in a mocking tone. "I already have eleven Megacore's, and soon I will have her research data." Endgame said in a dark tone.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ricky said as he took up a combat stance.

"I'll second that!" Troy said as he as well took up a combat stance.

"Behemoth, Sinner?" Endgame asked her Crushers. In response Behemoth shrunk himself so he could step into the warehouse while Sinner took up it's own combat stance. "Keep these two busy, I have other matters to attend to." Endgame ordered her crushers as with a single thought she put them on 'Attack Mode' and they rushed at the veteran Guardians, who rushed right back, and soon the Guardians where doing battle with Endgame's Crushers.

'This should keep them distracted long enough for to acquire my target goal.' Endgame thought to herself as she quickly blasted a hole in the ground with a lightning and dropped to the bottom floor. The sounds of battle above did nothing to phase her as she quickly found the mirror that served as she hidden entrance to Sandra's lab. 'This is too easy.' Endgame mused as she quickly shattered the mirror with a powerful punch, which opened the door to the lab. To her non-surprise she was greeted by seemingly endless energy blasts, to which her armor deflected the attacks and she walked into the lab and saw that Aaron and Dean had formed a human barricade in front of Sandra.

"You are in my way." Endgame hissed as she kept walking towards her targets, and to her surprise the energy blasts ceased as Dean got in front of Endgame and unleashed his sonic lions roar at nearly point blank range. But to his surprise, the attack did little to phase Endgame.

"Did you say something?" Endgame mocked as she released an energy pulse from her metal body that struck both Guardians, and while it sent Aaron flying backwards, Dean unleashed an even more powerful roar that countered the energy pulse and sent it flying backwards at Endgame. The roar combined with her own energy pulse actually made her stumble a few steps backwards.

"Yea I just said it!" Dean hissed as he rushed at Endgame. But Endgame was not as disoriented as she appeared as she quickly regained her balance and fired a beam from her chest which struck the eight Guardian when he was within range and made him drop to a single knee, but he was still very conscious, but that problem was solved when Endgame picked him up by his collar and delivered the sleep inducing punch.

"What will you do, Sandra?" Endgame mocked Ish's mother. "There are more Guardians for you to hide behind." Endgame said as she walked towards Sandra.

"Big talk from someone who had to bring two Crushers as a distraction." Sandra shot back at Endgame, which earned a scowl from Endgame.

"Be that as it may, I will now take what I have come for... your research data please, and I will only ask once!" Endgame hissed.

"Not a chance!" Sandra said defiantly.

"So unwise." Endgame mocked as she fired a low powered lightning bolt at the woman. Her aim was true as the bolt struck her knee and made her nearly fall on her face.

"That all you got?" Sandra hissed in that still defiant tone.

"Your life is literally in my clawed mechanical hands, I could squeeze the life from you right now–"

"Go ahead, do it!" Sandra hissed, and that actually surprised Endgame, for most humans usually begged or their life when faced with death, not welcoming it.

"You would welcome death?" Endgame questioned Sandra.

"You have had many chances to kill us, yet you always choose not too, making your threat empty." Sandra mocked the robotic woman, which made Endgame think for a minute.

"You are quite correct." Endgame admitted after a minute. "It is a fact that I could squash you like a bug right now, but the truth of the matter is that I have other plans for you, your son, the rest of the Guardians and Rusherz. When my plan comes together, that is when you all will die, and that is no threat... it is a promise." Endgame said in a low yet dark tone as she kicked Sandra in the face knocking her out, and then quickly found Sandra's laptop and extended a spike from the palm of her hand and plugged it into the computer and quickly downloaded all of the files...

**-Later-**

_'I now have access to all of her blueprints for Guardian upgrades and counter measures, but there is still one more prize to be had today, Man Eater?'_ Endgame asked with a single thought as a mechanical Tiger walked in on it's hind legs and handed Endgame a Megacore. _'Excellent, the Bengals Megacore.'_ Endgame thought to herself as an evil smile formed on her face, and she began laughing maniacally...


	29. Chapter 29

_'With my arsenal now including twelve Megacore's, I could easily crush them.'_ Endgame mused to herself as she sat plugged into her throne staring at holographic projected images that showed the remaining twenty stadiums, and more importantly: the nex_t match-ups at the stadium. 'It seems the Chargers will be playing the Rams in Los Angeles.' Endgame thought as she considered possibly launching an attack on L.A. 'With two teams in the same city it could charge up both Megacore's to a very powerful state... but the Guardians would most likely realize that factor as well. So perhaps it's time I move my operation... south...'_

* * *

"Where are we heading today, RZ?" Ash asked her leader. A week had passed since the Bengals Megacore had been captured, and while all sixteen Guardians had enjoyed their down time to both heal and train, they where still very much on edge, and adding to their stress was the fact that Endgame had seemingly gone quite, and that worried them.

"The biggest game today other than the Sunday Night game is the 1:00 O'clock game between the Chargers and the Rams." RZ informed all sixteen of his Guardians. "With both teams from Los Angeles, the energy from Los Angeles will super charge the Megacore's, meaning–"

"It'll be the most likely target for Endgame." Ish finished for his leader. "Who's guarding the game? Ish asked RZ.

"Ten of you will be going to Los Angeles." RZ answered, and the earned a surprised look from all his Guardians, for there had never been a mission requiring more than ten Guardians since Joseph's Shield Coin was corrupted.

"RZ, wont that put the other teams at risk if we send so many of us to one location?" Troy asked in a serious tone.

"I understand your concerns Troy, but maybe Endgame will think twice about attacking when she see's ten Guardians are in Los Angeles." RZ said in his own serious tone, as Ish quickly assembled his team and jumped into the Rams passageway, leaving Ash, Jessica, Joseph, Kristie, Jessica, and Dean behind.

"What do you wan us to do, RZ?" Ash asked RZ.

"You will remain as backup in case Endgame decides to attack elsewhere, but as for you Jessica..." RZ said as he focused in on Jessica with a smile. "Your request to attend the game in Tampa Bay has been granted." RZ said, which earned a smile from Jessica. "Be prepared to leave though at a moments notice if an emergency does occur...

* * *

"Good to see you lass." Peg-Leg greeted Jessica as she walked up to the Rusher and gave him a big hug.

"It's always a pleasure to see you." Jessica said with a big smile.

"Is it only you today?" Peg-Leg asked.

"Yea. Ten of us are in Los Angeles, while the other five are acting as backup." Jessica informed her old friend.

"Glad you finally got a day off. As a special treat how would you like a VIP tour of the Buccaneers locker room?" Peg-Leg asked Jessica, who practically squealed in excitement. "I'll take that as a yes." Peg-Leg said with a small but friendly laugh, which earned one from Jessica.

**-Meanwhile-**

Walking through the hallways, nobody suspected two seemingly ordinary looking kids wearing Buccaneers gear and wearing black tinted sunglasses, but these looks where very deceiving, for these two kids where non other than Keith and Jacob, Endgame's Nega Guardians. Their mission was simple, locate the Buccaneers Megacore and wait till the Bucs Crusher Corsair, or Endgame herself could arrive and add a thirteenth Megacore to her growing collection.

**-later-**

"Thanks for the tour, it was awesome to meet a few of the Buccaneers." Jessica said in a giddy tone as she scrolled through the selfies she had just taken on her phone.

"It's my pleasure lass." Peg-Leg said as he suddenly realized the time. "Kickoff is in fifteen minutes, and I've got you the best seats in the house." Peg-Leg said with a smile.

"Sidelines?" Jessica asked.

"Even better..."

**-Meanwhile-**

_'They are taking forever.'_ Endgame thought to herself as she sat plugged into her throne looking at security camera footage. "Keith, Jacob, armor up and cause a diversion, while I and Corsair obtain Tampa Bay's Megacore..."

**To be Continued...**

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, next one should hopefully be longer.**


	30. Chapter 30

**-Later-**

"Come on, that all you got?" Jessica mocked as she deflected a lightning bolt from Keith using her hard-light sword. The game had barely just kicked off when Endgame's two Nega Guardians had showed up and had began going on a rampage, resulting in Jessica and Peg-Leg bolting into action and leading the counter attack against them.

"Hardly!" Keith hissed as Jacob formed up beside his ally and they both began streaming lightning from their fingertips at Jessica and Peg-Leg, who proceeded to deflect the lightning using their respective swords.

"You'd better try something new, 'cause that clearly ain't working." Jessica mocked her enemies, which earned a mocking laugh from Peg-Leg.

"Their tricks are limited." a very familiar female voice said in her own mocking tone. "Mine however, never cease to amaze!" Endgame mocked as she dropped unto the field in front of her two Nega Guardians, and Jessica and Peg-Leg, her Crusher Corsair by her side.

"Endgame!" Jessica and Peg-Leg hissed at the same time.

"You will not be stealing the Bucs Megacore, Endgame!" Peg-Leg hissed as he prepared to rush at her with his sword, Jessica prepared to follow suit.

"Keith, Jacob back off, Corsair and I will handle this." Endgame ordered here Nega Guardians, who bowed their heads and backed off the football field. Unaware to Jessica and Peg-Leg, was the fact that Endgame had mentally ordered them to search the stadium and locate the Buccaneers Megacore while she and Corsair provided a distraction.

"Pick your dance partner, Riverstone." Endgame mocked Jessica. "You want to fight me, or Corsair?" the mechanical woman asked Jessica. Without any hesitation Jessica ran forward and slashed at Corsair, who unsheathed his lethal looking sword and countered her sword slash with his own.

"'En guard Endgame!" Peg-Leg hissed as he rushed at Endgame, sword slashing through the air as he quickly reached his enemy. Endgame did not move till Peg-Leg was within range. She suddenly formed a purple hard-light sword and countered her enemies sword slash. "When did you get a sword?!" Peg-Leg hissed as the two enemies began exchanging sword clinks.

"Unlike the Guardians, I don't always yell out my attacks, keeps the element of surprise on my side." Endgame mocked as they continued to clink swords at such a high pace that their blades looked like blurs of purple and silver. This continued for several more minutes until Peg-Leg finally managed to counter an attack and follow it up by a slash against her chest, which made Endgame stumble backwards a little bit.

"Impressive." Endgame admitted as she formed a battle plan. She quickly formulated her plan and formed a second hard-light sword in her left hand. She then proceeded to electrify her blades, making them cackle with electricity. She then rushed at Peg-Leg and her one blade met his metal blade, and the electricity made him jump back from shock.

"Peg-Leg!" Jessica shouted as she noticed what happened to Peg-Leg out of the corner of her vision, momentarily taking her eyes of Corsair, and that was the moment the Crusher had been waiting for as Corsair slashed his sword down towards Jessica's chest. Peg-Leg threw his sword at Corsair's and the two blades clinked in mid air as Peg-leg's sword boomeranged back to Peg-Leg as Jessica took advantage of the stunned Corsair and delivered a jump kick to it's metal face. "What do you say we switch dance partners?" Jessica asked Peg-leg, who proceeded to smile and run over to Corsair as Jessica ran over to face Endgame.

"This should be interesting." Jessica mused as she prepared to fight Endgame.

"Let's party." Endgame mocked as she readied her dual-wield swords. The two rushed at each-other and their blades met, but the electricity of her blades did not affect Jessica since her blade was hard-light instead of steel. "This battle is only delaying the inevitable." Endgame mocked as their blades got locked for a few moments.

"Why is that!?" Jessica hissed as she stared into Endgame's purple eyes, while Endgame seemed to glare through Jessica's pewter visor.

"You seemed to forget that there where two others with me..." Endgame laughed as she finally pushed Jessica back a few steps and followed up by an upward slash to Jessica's jaw, but luckily the blade did not pierce her armor.

**-Meanwhile-**

"There it is." Keith said as he raised a fist and blasted the treasure chest open that served as the Buccaneers game-day vault, resulting in the Tampa Bay Buccaneers Megacore levitating out of the treasure chest. "Endgame will be most pleased." Keith said as he and Jacob looked down unto the football field and saw Endgame and Corsair fighting Jessica and Peg-leg. The two Nega Guardians quickly secured the Megacore and rushed back down to the field, where Endgame was currently pushing her advantage over Jessica, while Peg-Leg was oddly enough out-dueling Corsair.

"I'll take Peg-Leg, you take Jessica." Jacob ordered Keith, who nodded and rushed forward.

"Give up Riverstone. As much as I enjoy bringing pain, I grow bored of this encounter." Endgame said as she faked a yawn in Jessica's direction.

"Bored, or scared to fight?" Jessica mocked as she rose to her feet and once again took up a combat stance. Before Endgame could answer the question, Jessica suddenly crumbled to the ground, a result of a lightning bolt to the back of her armored skull. While normally the bolt wouldn't have knocked her out, the close range oft he attack meant it could do up close damage, and shortly there after, Jacob managed to subdue Peg-leg.

"The Megacore?" Endgame asked her Nega Guardians. In response Keith handed Endgame the Buccaneers Megacore. "Excellent. Let us leave this place..."

**To Be Continued...**


	31. Chapter 31

"So Endgame got the Bucs Megacore?" Juniper asked as she stood before her leader, RZ.

"Affirmative. Endgame knew we would be more focused on the game in Los Angeles, so she target the least likely target: Tampa Bay–"

"That's thirteen now in her possession." Jack mumbled under his breath. "Every time she shows her ugly face, she wipes the floor with us. How the heck do we stop someone like that!" Jack groveled angrily.

"Your concern is understandable Jack, rest assured Shandra is working–"

"I thought Endgame got her research data in New Orleans?" Juniper interrupted, which earned head nods from Jack and Hunter.

"She got most of it." RZ said in a slow calculated tone. "But Shandra kept her best secrets in the one place Endgame could not hack: her brain." RZ said with a smile. "Even I do not know the full extent of her research, for I want to know little in the event that Endgame tries hacking the HOK computer. But thankfully it seems that the countermeasures we installed have prevented Endgame from entering the HOK for sometime." RZ said proudly as he pulled up the remaining nineteen stadiums. "As the season winds down, these are the remaining nineteen Megacore's, and today we will be defending one of them, that being the Indianapolis Colts." RZ said as he pulled up an image of the Colts domed stadium.

"What's going on in Indianapolis?" Hunter asked his leader.

"Peyton Manning will be auctioning off autographed Colts gear for a charity even, alongside former Head Coach Tony Dungy. With the Colts Megacore absorbing all the positive community energy–"

"That much energy will be like ringing the dinner bell to Endgame." Jack hissed in anger, a sentiment echoed by his fellow rookies.

"With the rest of your fellow Guardians occupied or on other missions, I need you three to link up with Stallion and help out at the charity event. Best case scenario is that Endgame realizes we will be already there and decided not to attack." Endgame said with an optimistic tone.

"The worst case scenario?" Juniper asked.

"It'll be you three and Stallion against Endgame." RZ answered.

"And if she brings a Crusher?" Jack growled.

"It'll still be four on two..."

**-Meanwhile-**

_'Oh how right you are, RZ.'_ Endgame mused to herself as she sat listening in through her stolen NFL-R's Communication App. _'It is so ironic that they have yet to catch unto how I'm always seemingly one step ahead.'_ Endgame laughed mentally as she eyed the stolen Guardian device. _'They expect me to attack Indianapolis, so might as well give them what they want.'_ Endgame mused as with a single thought one of her thirty-two Crusher pods opened and out walked a Crusher almost identical to War Horse, but it was slightly smaller and lacked a few of the details War Horse had. _'Widow Maker, let us obtain our fourteenth Megacore...'_

**-Meanwhile-**

"Can't believe I just met Peyton Manning, one of the best players of all time." Hunter said in a giddy tone, a sentiment echoed by Stallion and Juniper, but not by Jack, who just rolled his eyes.

"Stallion are we allowed to bid on any of the merchandise?" Juniper asked Stallion.

"Sorry Guardians, I wish you could, but sadly this gear is going to the local kids." Stallion said in an apologetic tone, which earned a laugh from two of the three Guardians.

"Forgive me for not laughing, I'm more concerned about what happens if Endgame shows up." Jack growled, which earned a serious look from his fellow Guardians and Stallion. "Please tell me you are not going to have the Megacore near the auction?" Jack asked Stallion.

"The team debated that, but I convinced them it was too much of a security risk to have the Megacore on the field. It's in a safe, yet hidden location." Stallion said with a confident smile.

"Where might that be?" Hunter asked Stallion.

"I'll show you..."

-Later-

"Why are we in a room filled with a bunch of footballs?" Jack asked Stallion as they entered a side room that was filled with inflatable footballs, each having the Colts logo on it.

"Jack, did you ever watch the archive files?" Juniper asked her fellow rookie Guardian.

"Not as much as you have." Jack mumbled under his breath, which did not go unnoticed by Juniper.

"Well the Colts have hidden their Megacore in this room before, using the footballs as a decoy." Juniper said as she looked around trying to spot the Megacore amongst all the inflatable leather footballs, but to no luck.

"You are correct." Stallion said with a smile. "However after Wild Card and Drop Kick stole our Megacore despite of our countermeasures, we moved the Megacore to a more... secure location." Stallion said as he picked up a football and spiked it into the ground, and a few seconds later, the floor tiles began to shake slightly, and another few seconds later the floor opened, revealing a hidden stone staircase.

"I'm guessing the Megacore is down there?" Hunter asked Stallion, who proceeded to smile and walk down the staircase, the Guardians following suite.

**-Meanwhile-**

Unbeknownst to Stallion and the three Guardians was the face that Endgame and Widow Maker had just arrived out of sight inside the domed stadium._ 'Why waste time looking for the Megacore myself when I can let that idiot Rusher and the armored children lead me right to it.'_ Endgame mused as she pressed a hidden button on her metal wrist and a holographic map emanated from her wrist, and it showed three blinking red dots moving very quickly underground, each dot representing an NFL-R. _'If I attack more Guardians might appear.'_ Endgame thought to herself as she rubbed her metal chin in contemplation, and after a few moments of scheming, she had formulated a battle plan and she pressed another hidden button on her wrist, activating two more Crushers. _'F-18, Traitor, launch diversion attacks on the Patriots and the Jets, and keep fighting until I have secured the Colts Megacore.'_

**To Be Continued...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Special thanks goes to The Story's Shadow for revising this chapter.**

'It_ seems RZ has not totally taken the bait,'_ Endgame mused to herself. She and Widow Maker entered the room full of footballs.

_'None the less, with no backup, these three Guardians, and Rusher will fall easily,'_ Endgame thought to herself as she quickly formulated a plan and relayed it to Widow Maker.

**-Meanwhile-**

After the three rookie Guardians and Stallion did a check on the Megacore Vault, they quickly made their way back up to the surface and had a lot on their minds. RZ had contacted them while they were checking on the vault and had informed them that New England and New Jersey where currently under attack. But to their surprise, he had ordered them to stay in Indianapolis.

"Endgame is in either New England or New Jersey, not here, and RZ has ordered us to stay put," Jack growled angrily.

"I agree with you to an extent Jack," Juniper said after a moment of contemplation.

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck

"But orders are orders, and RZ wants us here," Juniper added, which earned a hiss from Jack.

"I don't care what RZ wants, I want to fight Endgame," Jack hissed angrily as he attempted to storm out.

"Jack! We need to stay together!" Hunter said, his voice almost a growl.

But Jack was out of earshot. Hunter sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll go after him," Juniper said with a sigh as she left the room and followed after Jack.

"Who's your money on?" Stallion asked Hunter.

"Sorry, I'm not thinking of this like that. She needs to talk to him to fix some things," Hunter informed Stallion.

"They together?" Stallion asked.

"Not as far as I know. She just... has his number." Hunter answered.

-Meanwhile-

Back up near the charity event Juniper and Jack could be found arguing with each other.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Jack hissed angrily.

"What would your mom–" Juniper started before Jack raised a hand to silence her.

"Don't... mention... my... mother!" Jack hissed angrily.

Jack paced for a few moments, grumbling angrily under his breath as Juniper watched.

"You don't have the right to mention either of my parents. Endgame killed them both." Jack growled lowly enough only so that Juniper could hear, and that made Juniper's blood run cold.

She tried to say something, but Jack spoke first.

"I know what your thinking: 'Your mom died in a car crash.' Well, you're wrong! If Endgame hadn't killed my father, she would not have been working that dead-end job, and would not have had to drive to work that day. So don't you ever mention my parents again, do you understand... DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Jack yelled loudly enough to actually cause some heads to turn from a slight distance away though only after the last three words.

Juniper instead of using words just nodded silently and allowed Jack to walk away from the charity event and off into the domed stadium's hallways, and towards the snack bar.

**-Later-**

"I miss you mom," Jack whispered to himself.

He sat in the hallways, well out of the way of anyone else in the stadium.

"Dad trusted me to look after you... and I failed," Jack said in a very pained tone as he felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

"What a touching moment, I wonder who could possibly ruin it," a familiar evil toned female voice called out from behind Jack, who quickly leaped to his feet and whipped around. An angry scowl forming on his face as he now found himself face to face with Endgame.

"Oh wait I know somebody... me," Endgame mocked in an evil tone, which made Jack growl angrily.

"You should have brought a Crusher, 'cause when I'm done with you... you'll be an unrecognizable pile of scrap parts," Jack hissed as he raised his NFL-R, "Enter the Rush Zone!" Jack yelled as his armor morphed over his civilian attire.

"I don't need a Crusher to defeat you," Endgame laughed at her enemy.

"You sure of that? Super Size!" Jack yelled as he grew in size to nearly match Endgame's, who proceeded to make a taunting 'come get me' gesture with her clawed left hand. Jack obliged and rushed at Endgame rearing back a fist. Endgame smirked and waited till Jack was in range and then blasted him with a massive purple energy blast, which knocked him to the ground.

"I could kill you right now, Jack," Endgame mocked as she pointed a single finger down at Jack, and began streaming purple energy into Jack, resulting in him writhing in pain like a fish out of water, "But... I have other plans for you."

Endgame smiled wickedly as she began manipulating the Negacore energy she was streaming into his body, and a few seconds later his eyes began to glow purple.

"While I didn't give you a large enough dose to poison you or create a connection like I did with Ashley Reynolds, this amount is just enough to turn you to my side, be it temporarily," Endgame said honestly as Jack stood up and bowed to Endgame, "Jack, I'd like you to lead me to the Indianapolis Colts Megacore."

**-Later-**

"He just walked off?" Hunter asked Juniper.

"Yep, after he yelled at me he just stormed off," Juniper said sadly.

"Should we go after him?" Stallion asked Juniper.

"No. Right now he needs his space," Juniper said.

Those wise words were short-lived as suddenly the crashing sound of clopping hooves reached the two Guardians and Stallions ears, and a moment later, Widow Maker ran unto the field.

"Crusher!" Stallion said as the people in the charity event took off running for cover, leaving only the three of them present.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Juniper and Hunter shouted as they armored up.

"Stallion, we'll handle the Crusher, you head back to the Megacore vault and try to contact RZ so he can reach Jack to join you," Juniper ordered Stallion, who nodded and took off running.

Hunter sniffed the air.

"Something's off, there are a few scents in the air...they're all mixed up but I think I -" Hunter started to say.

"We can deal with whatever that is later, we have a more immediate problem," Juniper said as she started to run towards the field.

"OK...Any ideas, Juniper?" Hunter asked his fellow rookie, the first word unsure.

"Stick together, and we'll send this bucket of bolts packing," Juniper answered.

The two rushed to the field and a few seconds later, Widow Maker charged at the two rookies, who charged in return. The two rookies were soon throwing kicks and punches at Widow Maker, who leaped around them.

Hunter unleashed his sonic roar, and due to the close proximity, Widow Maker did not have enough time to dodge the attack and was sent skidding backwards till its back legs dropped to the ground. Juniper followed it up by jumping into the air and delivering a dive kick to the Crushers face, sending it skidding backwards again.

"Is it me or is this–"

"Too easy." Juniper finished for Hunter as Widow Maker quickly got back on its hooves.

"The Megacore!" Juniper yelled as she tried to abandon the fight and run back towards the vault.

Widow Maker jumped into the air and got in front of Juniper, and took up a defensive stance blocking the path to the Megacore vault. A snarl shot out as Hunter leapt towards and landed on the Crusher's face.

"I'll keep him distracted, you back up Stallion!" Hunter ordered as his energy claws emerged and began slashing the Crusher's face leaving claw marks as the Crusher tried to throw him off. Juniper ran for it. Hunter growled as he continued to claw at the Crusher who suddenly gazed at Juniper and lifted a hoof, a ball of negative energy emerged on it.

"No!" Hunter hissed as he leapt from the Crusher's face to its leg and forced the hoof back to the field.

The resulting explosion sent both Guardian and Crusher flipping through the air, but both landed back on the field. Though the hoof where the energy had formed was damaged. Hunter growled as he lunged forward, claws out to either side of him. But the Crusher turned and kicked him with both back hooves and sent him flying back and partially through one of the walls just below the stands. Juniper gasped as she turned to see this and ran back to help.

"No! Get to the Megacore!" Hunter growled in anger and pain as he pulled himself out of the wall, but dropped to his knees as he tried to pick himself back up.

"Not a chance!" Juniper scoffed as she dodged energy blasts from Widow Maker.

She punched one of the legs of the Crusher, causing it to stumbled and tried to stomp on the Guardian who had made it to her friend.

"Helping Hand!" Juniper yelled as she activated her special Guardians ability, as Hunter suddenly jumped to his feet again, completely revitalized.

"Whoa, what was that" Hunter asked.

"Helping Hand: allows me to heal up to two other Guardians, but it cuts my energy by a quarter," Juniper answered as she saw her suits core energy levels on her armor's HUD.

"Thanks for the save, " Hunter thanked as they dodged another Negacore pulse.

"If you liked that, then you're going to love this... Huddle Up!" Juniper yelled as she activated her second ability, but it seemingly did nothing.

"Um...what did that do?" Hunter asked in a confused tone as Widow Maker began charging at them.

"Hit 'em with a sonic roar!" Juniper yelled.

Hunter rushed forward with a speed that surprised Juniper and leapt into the air towards the Crusher then released a huge sonic roar that sent Widow Maker airborne and then crashing back down.

"Oh, I get it," Hunter chuckled.

"My other ability 'Huddle Up' doubles your abilities powers," Juniper said with a smiled.

"You should use that more often." Hunter chuckled.

"It only lasts five minutes before it needs to recharge," Juniper responded as Widow Maker got back on its hooves.

"OK, I'm good now. Get to the Megacore and...no!" Hunter said then gasped as he heard something.

"What's wrong?" Juniper asked.

Suddenly Stallion crashed to the ground in front of them, creating a mini crater in the turf. Upon looking up they saw Jack rubbing his hands together, though his armor seemed different.

"So that's where the scent came from...that means, Endgame's here," Hunter growled.

"No," Juniper gasped as Jack fired an energy blast at them, which they both dodged with ease.

"Plan?" Juniper asked.

"Get to the Megacore and contact RZ!" Hunter said.

Juniper nodded hesitantly and ran. Jack readied to fire another energy blast, his vision on Juniper. A snarl rang through the air and he turned, but only to see Hunter's fist slam into his face and sent him flying back. Hunter rushed forward.

"Sorry about this Jack!" Hunter called out.

Jack didn't say anything as he stood up and rushed forward. He threw a punch, but Hunter caught it with one fist then he used his free hand to snatch Jack's throat and lifted him in the air.

"Where's Endgame? Where is-oh no," Hunter started to growl then hissed as he heard something.

He turned quickly with a snarl, but only to see a surge of immense lightning strike him. Juniper turned when she heard Hunter's growl of pain and anger. But she only saw the same lightning in time to strike her. Both Guardians were on the field unconscious.

**To Be Continued...**


	33. Chapter 33

_'Now with the Colts Megacore under my control, I now have fourteen of the thirty-two Megacore's.'_ Endgame though as a smile formed on her skull like face. _'No doubt the Guardians are getting desperate, but as I know from firsthand experience, a desperate and cornered animal is always the most dangerous.'_ she though to herself as she was eyeing her next target, the Atlanta Falcons. With a single thought she activated the Falcons Crusher, a giant mechanical falcon. _'Peregrine, bring me the Falcons Megacore...'_

**-Later-**

An alarm was blaring inside the HOK, which caught the immediate attention of the few Guardians inside the HOK.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked his leader as he, Amara, and Aaron stood before their leader.

"We have detected a large surge of Negacore energy in Atlanta. While it's currently away from the stadium, it is rapidly approaching. I need you three to link up Talon and secure the Falcons Megacore." RZ ordered his three Guardians, who proceeded to armor up at once and jump into the Falcons passageway, just as several other Guardians entered the man room of the HOK.

"What's going on in Atlanta?" Ash asked her leader, for she had observed three of her fellow Guardians enter the Falcons passageway.

"Negacore energy." RZ responded simply, which earned serious looks from Ash, Tua and Layla.

"You want us to head to Atlanta as well?" Layla asked her leader.

"Negative. There are two other big games that require our attention." RZ said as he pulled up images from Seattle and San Diego. "The Patriots are in Seattle, thus making it a rematch of Super Bowl forty-nine." RZ said before turning his attention to Los Angeles. "In LA it's a battle for AFC playoff seeding as the Chargers play host to the Baltimore Ravens. "Ish, Ash and Layla, you three will be reporting to Los Angeles." RZ ordered as the trio nodded, but did not armor up so they could blend into the crowd.

"Who's going to Seattle?" Layla asked as she realized RZ never mentioned anyone going there.

"A team is already in Seattle: Joseph, Marty and Dean." RZ informed his three Guardians.

"With his knee, do you think it was wise to send Joseph into battle?" Ish asked in a concerned tone. "I mean there are sixteen of us." Ish said in a serious tone.

"I admire your concern Ish, but Joseph assured me he was ready to go back into the field. If you need backup at any point, send out an SOS." RZ ordered as Ish's strike team walked into the Chargers passageway and where on their way to Southern California.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Good to see you three." the Falcons Rusher Talon greeted Ricky, Amara and Aaron.

"Good to be here as well. What's going on?" Ricky asked Talon.

"It's hard to tell honestly. The stadiums security scanners detected Negacore energy circling in the skies above the city, I was just about to fly up there and take a look when I decided it would probably be better to ask for Guardian backup." Talon said, which earned head nods from the Guardian trilogy.

"You have a plan?" Amara asked Talon.

"I do indeed have a plan." Talons said, which earned everyone's attention. "Ricky, you and I are the best fliers of this team, so you and I'll fly up and see what's causing the Negacore energy. While Aaron and Amara stay inside the stadium as a last resort, sound good?" Talon asked the Guardian trilogy, which earned head nods from them. "Alright then, Ricky, let's get airborne..."

**-Later-**

"Ricky checking in with the ground team. We are rapidly approaching whatever the heck is circling the city. Is everything clear on the ground?" Ricky asked Aaron.

"Everything is peachy." Aaron answered, which earned a laugh from Ricky, for Aaron had used a Georgia joke.

"Good, keep us posted rookie." Ricky said as he ended the communication line and kept flying slightly behind Talon. A few minutes later they found what they where looking for.

"It looks like we found the source of the Negacore energy." Talon hissed as they eyed the Crusher that was flying a little bit above them.

"Any plans on stopping this Crusher?" Ricky asked Talon. However before Talon could respond the Crusher suddenly let out a metallic shriek as it swiftly turned around and spotted the Guardian and Rusher, and began flying straight towards them.

"Yea... stay behind me!" Talon ordered as he picked up speed and began flying towards the diving Crusher, and a few seconds later they collided and began grappling as they fell out of the sky and towards the ground, their momentum accelerating them to a dangerous speed.

"Talon, break off!" Ricky ordered as he began flying down after them, accelerating his own speed in order to catch up with them.

"No! I got this!" Talon hissed as he and Peregrine continued to fall out of the sky and towards the domed stadium...

**-Meanwhile-**

"It's been a few minutes, think we should check in on them?" Aaron asked Amara. But before the female Guardian could respond, the ceiling in front of them came crashing down as a mechanical peregrine falcon came crashing through the ceiling, creating a small crater in the floor due to his momentum.

"I think that answers the question." Amara hissed as she and Aaron took up a combat stance, just at Peregrine flapped it's wings and stood back up, just as Ricky and Talon flew down through the hole in the ceiling and took up stances behind the Crusher, thus surrounding him.

"Your not getting this Megacore, Crusher scum!" Talon hissed as he and the trio of Guardians all prepared to fight. Peregrine eyed them all with it's purple robotic eyes and then began screeching loudly and flapping it's metal wings so rapidly that the wind was howling in the hallway outside the Megacore vault.

"Your going to have to do better than that!" Amara yelled over the sound of the howling wind. Peregrine seemed to acknowledge her criticism, and began charging up a new attack, sensing this, Ricky began to laugh.

"Your going to have to do better than a Negacore pulse as well!" Ricky sneered under his armored visor. But Peregrine had something else in mind as he did begin charging up a Negacore pulse, but decided to combine it with his ability to manipulate the wind and launched a razor sharp wind blast infused with Negacore energy that emanated from it's wings and struck Ricky and Talon and knocked them out instantly.

"That's new!" Aaron hissed as he eyed the Crusher who launched another wind slice, which he and Amara barely managed to dodge. Aaron began firing energy blasts at the Crusher, Amara following suit, but their attacks proved fruitless endeavors as Peregrine slashed another wind blast that combined their attacks with the Crusher's and struck them head on, knocking them out instantly, allowing Peregrine to walk towards the Falcons Megacore vault...

**To Be Continued...**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Sorry for the long delay in between Updates, hopefully I'll be updating this story more frequently again. Unto the show my good friends.**

"Endgame got the Falcons Megacore?" Marty asked RZ through his NFL-R's communication app. Marty, Joseph and Dean could currently be found in the Seattle Seahawks empty locker room, since it was the only private place during game time.

"Unfortunately yes." RZ answered in a sad tone. "With Endgame now having fifteen Megacore's, she is one away from having half of them." RZ said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry RZ, she will not add Seattle's to her collection." Dean said in a confident and convicted tone, a sentiment mirrored by the two more experienced Guardians.

"Good luck, Guardians." RZ said with as he cut off the communication.

**-Meanwhile-**

"You are right about one thing, RZ.' Endgame mused to herself as she sat watching the inside of the Seahawks stadium via hacking the cameras. 'I am one away from having half of the leagues Megacore's, but not for much longer.' Endgame laughed mentally as a mechanical bird armed with razor sharp talons and glowing purple eyes was activated and walked up to it's master. 'Splashdown, acquire the Seattle Seahawks Megacore.'

**-Later-**

"Third quarter and still no sign of Endgame or a Crusher." Joseph mused as he and his two fellow Guardians could still be found sitting in the Seahawks locker room. The Seahawks Rusher, Freefall then entered the room.

"'Sup Guardians?" Freefall asked the trio of Guardians.

"Despite my knee aching, I'm good." Joseph answered as he began flexing his knee.

"Personally I think you rushed your recovery, Sanders." Freefall said in a serious tone.

"I assure you, I'm ready to go." Joseph said with a confident smile, and even though Freefall didn't believe the veteran Guardian, he just shrugged and nodded his head.

"Everything clear on the field?" Marty asked Freefall.

"Yea. Just flew over the field and everything is looking good for the 12th man." Freefall said proudly.

"Speaking of the 12th man, where is your Megacore?" Dean asked the Rusher. "We haven't seen it once since we got here, and if Endgame attacks, we need to know where it is." Dean said in a serious tone.

"To answer your question, it's with the 12th man as we speak." Freefall said with a smile, and that confused the Guardian trio.

"Meaning?" Marty asked Freefall.

"Well to be more specific, it's in a secret containment chamber that's right below the 12th Man flag..."

**-Meanwhile-**

_'There is the Megacore.'_ Endgame mused as she was seeing what Splashdown was observing, for her Crusher had very quickly located the Seahawks Megacore located inside the 12th Man flags podium. _'I cannot attack Freefall or the Guardians when they are at their strongest, so it's time to divide and conquer, and bring in another Crusher...'_ Endgame thought as she severed her connection to Splashdown and activated Traitor. _'Traitor, launch a diversion attack on the Patriots Megacore, while Splashdown acquirers the Seahawks Megacore...'_

**-Later-**

"Entering the fourth quarter, and all is clear, RZ." Marty informed his leader.

"That's good, but do not let your guard–" suddenly the communication line went dead, and Freefall and the three Guardians all knew what that meant. "Enter the Rush Zone!" they shouted as they all quickly armored up, and not a moment too soon either as the sound of screaming could be heard from outside the Patriots locker room where they had armored up. Upon exiting the locker room, they spotted a very familiar Crusher.

"Traitor!" Dean hissed angrily, a sentiment mirrored by the two more experienced Guardians.

"I know you can hear me Endgame!" Joseph snarled at Traitor. "Put this on the record, you are not getting the Patriots Megacore." Joseph hissed as he, Marty and Dean all took up combat stances.

"I'm going to enjoy sending Traitor to the scrap yard!" Marty snarled in a rare aggressive tone for him. In response to Marty's statement, Traitor made a taunting 'come get me gesture' with it's clawed left hand, Marty growled and teleported behind Traitor and jumped on the Crushers back, which resulted in the Crusher spinning in place trying to throw off Marty, to which Marty seemed to be doing a rather fine job of holding on. Suddenly Traitor released his Negacore pulse which struck Marty and sent him flying backwards, but he managed to flip in mid air and land back on his feet in a combat stance. Suddenly to the Guardians uttermost surprise Traitor turned around and began running away from the Patriots Megacore.

"Get back here you big trash can!" Marty yelled as the Guardian Trio began running after him, suddenly Joseph had a realization. "Marty, you and Dean take Traitor, I'll deal with the real attack." Joseph ordered as he quickly copied Marty's ability and teleported to the 12th Man flag and to his non-surprise he saw Freefall battling a giant mechanical osprey.

"Glad you could make it to the party." Freefall joked as he dodged a slice from the Crushers mechanical talons. "How did you know Traitor wasn't the real attack?" Freefall asked Joseph.

"When Endgame is previously in your head, you tend to learn a few of her tricks." Joseph answered as Splashdown suddenly went vertical and soared into the air, almost completely out of sight, but then turned around and began dive-bombing towards them.

"Hit that Crusher with everything you've got!" Joseph ordered as he began firing an energy blast from both closed fists that quickly soared towards Splashdown. But the attack was all for not as Splashdown dove into Freefall and the two crashed through the stadiums seating, and a moment later Splashdown was back and ready to fight, leaving Joseph to fight his adversary all alone.

"You where right earlier Sanders, I can hear you." Endgame's voice emanated from Splashdowns mouth. "You should just quite right now, you can't win!" Endgame laughed at Sanders.

"You where in my head Endgame, so you should know better than anyone, I never quit!" Joseph hissed as he took up a combat stance...

**To Be Continued...**


	35. Chapter 35

Unaware to the battle that was raging on in Seattle, Ish, Ash and Layla could be found watching a rather thrilling game between the Los Angeles Chargers and the Baltimore Ravens.

"Been a long time since I could watch a game as a fan, as opposed to Guardian." Layla whispered to her female colleague.

"You've got to always appreciate your down-time." Ash whispered with a big smile on her face, which earned a small laugh from Ish. Suddenly all three of their NFL-R's started beeping, so all three of them quickly left their seats and found somewhere private to open a communication line.

"What's up, RZ?" Ish asked his leader.

"Endgame sent two Crushers to the Seattle game, and while Traitor was unable to obtain her the Patriots Megacore, the Seahawks Crusher managed to defeat Joseph and captured the Seahawks Megacore." RZ said in a sad and serious tone.

"You think she'll strike here?" Layla asked RZ.

"It's more than likely. Stay frosty." RZ ordered as the line went dead, leaving the Guardians to ponder how they where going to protect the Chargers and Ravens Megacore's.

**-Later-**

_"Excellent work, Splashdown."_ Endgame congratulated as her Crusher had just returned to her ship from Seattle and had laid the Seahawks Megacore at the foot of her throne. Detaching herself from her throne she quickly picked up the Seahawks Megacore and began looking it over. "I almost feel bad taking a fully powered Megacore out of it's community... almost." Endgame mused out loud as she walked over to one of the thirty-two stasis pods and deposited the Seahawks Megacore into the stasis pod, and began preparing her next move. With a single thought she activated another of her Crushers. This one appeared to look like a giant mechanical Raven. _'Nevermore, acquire me the Baltimore Ravens Megacore...'_

**-Later-**

"No sign of Endgame or one of her Crushers, RZ." Ash informed RZ as she could be found walking through the Ravens empty locker room, as she was the last line of defense between Endgame and the Ravens Megacore, while Ish and Layla where Guarding the Chargers Megacore.

"Lets hope she decides not to attack Los Angeles after all." RZ said in a hopeful tone.

"If she wants the Ravens Megacore, she'll have to go through me." Ash said in a confident tone.

"You might be the one Guardian that Endgame fears, Ash. But you shouldn't be too overconfident. You more than anyone knows what she's capable of." RZ said wisely.

"I know, I know." Ash said with a small sigh. "I'm just getting really tired of her stealing Megacore's at will." Ash said in bitter tone as she clenched her fist in anger. "She will not obtain all thirty-two if I have anything to say about it!" Ash hissed once again in anger, but her eyes remained their natural color.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Ash." the Ravens Rusher Scavenger said with a smile on his face as he entered the still deserted Ravens locker room. "It's not going well for my fellow Rushers who have had their Megacore's stolen, in fact it's down right awful what they are going through–"

"You can barely turn on the news without them mentioning what the communities are going through." Ash said sadly.

"Which is why we cannot allow Endgame to steal the remaining sixteen Megacore's." Scavenger said with his own determined tone. Ash was about to respond until the ceiling above them gave out and in dropped a giant Mechanical Raven.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" Ash shouted as her armor morphed around her clothing as she took up a combat stance. "I know you can hear me Endgame, so let me make one thing perfectly clear, you are not getting the Ravens Megacore!" Ash hissed as she and Scavenger took up combat stances that allowed them quick mobility. Nevermore responded to Ash's statement by opening his mouth and firing a purple energy blast at the duo, who easily dodged the attack. Scavenger responded by getting airborne and flying at Nevermore.

"Grab the Megacore and get out of here, I'll hold 'em off!" Scavenger ordered as he and Nevermore engaged in a titanic wrestling match, with neither side gaining an advantage. Ash followed the orders she had been giving by running up to the guest vault and grabbing the Ravens Megacore out of it, and jumping through the hole in the ceiling that had been created when Nevermore dropped in.

"Ash, what's going on!?" Ish asked through her communication app.

"I'm getting the Ravens Megacore to safety from a Crusher!" Ash responded quickly.

"Stay put, Layla and I will come to you." Ish ordered.

"Negative, you two stay on the Chargers Megacore in case Endgame launches a second attack, I'll handle the Ravens!" Ash ordered as she closed the communication line.

**To Be Continued...**


	36. Chapter 36

"How's things going in Los Angeles?" Tua asked RZ as he, Troy and Juniper entered into the HOK's main room.

"Ash is currently fighting the Ravens Crusher in a battle for Baltimore's Megacore." RZ informed the Guardian trio.

"They need backup?" Juniper asked quickly.

"I would love to send you three to Los Angeles, but there is a more pressing issue at the moment." RZ said as he pulled up the schedule for the games. "The Bears will be in New Orleans for a battle with the Saints. Sunday night games are the most popular game next to Monday Night, with the Bears and Saints Megacore's at maximum power they most likely will attract Endgame's undivided attention." RZ said seriously. "Troy, I need you and Juniper to link up with Alto and defend the Saints Megacore vault." RZ instructed.

"What 'bout me?" Tua asked his leader.

"You and Grizzly will be defending the Bears Megacore." RZ ordered Tua.

"Can I grab another Guardian RZ? I'm sure Grizzly and I can handle this, but another Guardian would add a little more peace of mind on this mission." Tua informed RZ.

"Sorry Tua, but all other Guardians are on missions, injured or occupied for the night." RZ said in an apologetic tone.

"It's all good, just step back and let the big man do his job." Tua joked as he and his fellow Guardians quickly armored up and jumped into the Saints Passageway and where on their way to the Super Dome.

**-Meanwhile-**

'_Excellent work, Nevermore.'_ Endgame congratulated as Nevermore walked up to her throne and placed the Ravens Megacore at her feet. _'Seventeen down, only fifteen to go.'_ Endgame mused as she detached from her throne and picked up the Ravens Megacore, before quickly putting it into an empty stasis pod. _'Now that Ash has been defeated temporarily, I will turn my sights South-East for my next two targets.'_ Endgame thought as with a single thought she pulled up security camera footage from inside the Super Dome in New Orleans. _'No doubt their will be Guardians protecting the Saints Megacore since they are the home team, but perhaps they will overlook the visiting Bears.'_ Endgame calculated as with a thought she activated the Saints and Bears Crushers. _'Sinner, Bruin, bring me the Saints and Bears Megacore's...'_

**-Later-**

News of Ash's defeat by the Ravens Crusher spread quickly throughout all sixteen Guardians, and needless to say, they where all on edge no matter where they where tonight. Ash was the only Guardian Endgame feared, and had bested Endgame before in a battle, but if she had been bested by a Crusher, what chance did they have? While that question raced through most of the rookies minds, that was the last thing on Troy and Junipers mind as they met up with the Saints Rusher, Alto.

"Good to see you again, Troy." Alto greeted with a smile on his face as he adjusted his dark sunglasses.

"Great to be back in the bayou." Troy said with a big smile, a sentiment echoed by Juniper.

"Always wanted to visit New Orleans, and I think this visit counts even though I'm here on Guardian business." Juniper said with a big smile that couldn't bee seen underneath her visor.

"Darn straight it counts." Alto said with a smile. "Megacore is currently in the vault, RZ instructed me to wait until you two showed up in order to move it to it's game day vault." Alto informed Troy and Juniper.

"Bet you have fond memories of that vault Troy." Juniper joked as she playfully punched his left shoulder, which earned a sigh from Troy.

"More like nightmares." Troy shuttered as he quickly composed himself. "We'll gladly act as extra security for you, Alto, just tell us where we are moving the Megacore to." Troy said in a convicted tone, a sentiment echoed by his female comrade. With a smile Alto gestured for them to follow him, and they fell in behind Alto as he began leading them to the Saints Megacore vault.

**-Meanwhile-**

"'Sup Grizzly?" Tua asked as he walked into the Bears locker room and gave Grizzly a fist bump.

"Can't wait till this game is over, that way I can put our Megacore back in it's secure location in the Windy City." Grizzly said in a serious tone.

"For what it counts, I'll be supporting you guys tonight. I've always been a Bears fan, and that won't stop tonight." Tua informed the Rusher in a friendly tone.

"Thanks for the support." Grizzly replied with his own smile, to which Tua nodded his armored head and took seat inside the locker room and began discussing the Bears season with Grizzly.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Lucky for you Troy is the fact that I'll be the only one going into the vault to retrieve the Megacore, while you two guard the entrance." Alto said as he and the Guardian duo approached the Megacore vault. "Wait here." Alto ordered as he walked up the vault and pressed some buttons on the keypad next to the vaults first door, and within a few seconds, the door opened, allowing Alto access to the vault.

"Glad I don't have to set foot in that vault." Troy whispered to Juniper.

"Scared of getting locked in again?" Juniper whispered back in a teasing tone.

"That's true, but we also have more room to fight out here in the tunnel in the event that Endgame or a–" Troy was unable to finish due to the ceiling above them giving way and a Crusher dropped in.

"Crusher!" Troy finished his sentence as he and Juniper took up combat stances, as unseen to Juniper was that Troy had a look of rage on his face. "Juniper back into the vault and guard Alto, I'll handle this bucket of bolts." Troy ordered as he and the Crusher both prepared for battle.

"I'm not leaving you alone with a Crusher." Juniper informed the veteran Guardian.

"Follow my orders, and we'll get out of this in one piece!" Troy ordered, to which Juniper nodded her head and ran into the vault.

"So Endgame, you controlling this Crusher, or it is it acting on it's own accord?" Troy asked as he and Sinner began circling each-other without attacking. Although he didn't expect an answer, he soon heard a familiar female laughter.

"I am indeed in control Troy Kang." Endgame answered Troy's question. "Why don't you just surrender, you've never beaten me, or more specifically, Sinner in a battle before." Endgame mocked the third Guardian.

"I've only battled twice Endgame, you know what they say, third time is a charm." Troy mocked as he began rushing towards Sinner. Sinner did not even hesitate as he as well rushed forward as Sinner drew back his mechanical right fist for a punch, while Troy jumped into the air and prepared a dive-kick, and the two attacks collided, and sent them both stumbling backwards away from the other. "Light Speed!" Troy yelled as he activated his ability and began running circles around Sinner, who struggled to keep an eye on Troy due to his bulky design.

"Yelling out your attack is a stupid move Guardian, it gives me time to prepare countermeasures." Endgame hissed through Sinners mouth.

"Maybe, but I'm easily faster than Sinner." Troy mocked as he began shrinking the circle he ran around Sinner, but Endgame had already anticipated the move, and was preparing her own attack.

"Allow me to counter attack!" Endgame hissed as she identified the spot Troy would be racing across in a few seconds, and reached out a giant fist, and Troy was cloths-lined in a matter of seconds as Sinner had hit him in the throat, and due to the speed he was running, it literally knocked the wind out of him, as Troy fell to the ground and began clutching his throat. "One down, four to go." Endgame grumbled as Sinner began running towards the Saints Megacore vault, only to be met by Juniper and Alto, who was holding the object of her desire.

"I have already bested Troy Kang, what chance do you two have against me?" Endgame bluntly asked Juniper and Alto.

"How about the fact that we are powered up by a, Megacore!" Alto yelled as he and Juniper put their hands on the Saints Megacore and fired an energy beam at Sinner. The beam crossed the distance between them so fast that Sinner didn't have time to react as the beam struck him in the chest and forced him to raise a hand in an attempt to block the beam. But the power of the Megacore was too much as it forced Sinner into a kneeling position, and by the time the beam subsided, Sinners eyes kept blinking on and off, as Endgame struggled to regain control of her Crusher.

"Not laughing now, are you!" Juniper laughed mockingly at Endgame as Sinners eyes finally lit up and the Crusher got back in it's feet.

"I took your best punch." Endgame laughed evilly as Sinner inched closer to Juniper and Alto. "I doubt you can take mine!" Endgame yelled as she fired a Negacore beam at the duo, and just like the Megacore beam, it crossed the distance and struck Juniper just as she was trying to activate her defenses, and with a scream she dropped to one knee and then fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'll give you one chance, and once chance only Alto, give me the Megacore!" Endgame growled darkly as Sinner took up a combat stance.

"I would sooner die than give you the Saints Megacore!" Alto growled right back.

"Your death will come soon enough." Endgame scoffed. "But I grow bored off this battle." Endgame yawned as Sinner put his hands behind his back and Alto stood there with a confused look on his face as a few seconds later he was swatted against the solid stone wall by a giant mechanical bear paw, the collision rendering him out cold. The attacker, Bruin, held the Bears Megacore in the paw that had not slashed Alto, and a few seconds later, both Crushers teleported out of the underground, and back to Endgame's ship.

**-Later-**

_'Nineteen are now at my command, but there are still thirteen left.'_ Endgame mused as she pulled up a holographic display of her next target, and with a thought activated a Crusher that looked like a cross between a robotic man and a great white shark. _'Steel Jaws, bring me the Miami Dolphins Megacore...'_

**To Be Continued...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Special Thanks goes to The Story's Shadow for editing and revising this chapter. Another thanks goes to my loyal friends and fans who as of this chapter, will make this story my most reviewed story in all my years of writing. Thank you and God Bless you all.**

"Why did Sonar call for backup?" Dean asked Ricky.

"Because today the stadium is playing host to Imagine Dragons, and concerts supercharge the Megacore of the team who's stadium is hosting the concert," Ricky explained to the rookie Guardian.

"Not to change the subject, but I love that group," Dean said.

"Think Endgame will strike?" Jessica asked Ricky.

"As much as a concert charges up a Megacore, it's not as big as... well the big game," Ricky said with a sly smile, "Still Sonar wanted backup just in case she showed her ugly mug at the concert today."

They rounded a corner and came face to face with the Dolphins Rusher.

"Good to see you, Sonar," Dean greeted.

"Glad to see all three of you on such an important day. Today's Imagine Dragons concert sold out, and all those loyal fans will have no idea they are supercharging our Megacore," Sonar said with a serious tone.

"Let's hope Endgame doesn't know it either." Ricky said in a hopeful tone.

"Let's hope so. There are only thirteen Megacore's left, and with each one she takes, things get more dire every day. Especially with the playoffs right around the corner," Sonar replied.

"She wont steal the Dolphins Megacore, we'll fight her with all we've got." Ricky said in a convicted tone.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Ricky. As much as I hate to say it, she's very close to her goal of all thirty-two, and I dread to see what she'd do with all of them." Sonar visibly shuddered at that thought.

"Where is your Megacore vault?" Dean asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"It's beneath the stadium, follow me..." Sonar sighed.

**-Meanwhile-**

_'Wise words, Sonar.'_ Endgame mused as she sat plugged into her throne watching through the eyes of her Crusher, Steel Jaws.

Endgame smirked.

_'They cannot promise they will protect the Megacore from me. For after today I will have twenty in my clawed clutches.'_ Endgame mused as she noticed that Steel Jaws was already making haste towards the Megacore vault, yet keeping his distance from Sonar and the Guardian trio.

Endgame couldn't help but chuckle.

_'While Steel Jaws attends to this matter, I have other business __to oversee, after all, I do enjoy playing with my prey,'_ Endgame mused as she pulled up the location of all sixteen NFL-R's and quickly identified the one she wanted, _'It is long past due that I pay this Guardian a visit...'_

**-Meanwhile-**

"Man it's dark in here," Ricky complained as Sonar led the Guardian trio into a pitch-black room.

They could hear water churning and could smell saltwater.

"Lights!" Sonar shouted as the room suddenly lit up and showed them that if they had taken a few more steps forward they would have fallen off a ledge and down at least a ten-foot drop right into inky black water.

"I'm guessing the Megacore is in there?" Jessica asked as she pointed a finger at the water below them.

"Yep. The Megacore is kept underwater, but that's not the only surprise. You three had better activate your Scuba App, 'cause we're going swimming." Sonar said as the Guardian trio pressed a button on their wrists and their Scuba App was activated, giving them hard-light fins and air tanks.

Not even a minute after they had activated their upgrade, Sonar dove off the edge and into the water, the Guardian trio followed suit.

"I can't see anything." Jessica now complained as she sat there underwater.

"Follow your radar, we'll appear as green dots." Ricky ordered her over the Communication App. Jessica quickly spotted the green dots on her armors HUD and she began swimming right behind Dean, Ricky, and Sonar.

**-Later-**

"Whoa," Dean gasped as they passed by what appeared to be a destroyed building under the water, "What is this?'"

"You can ask Sonar when we get to the Megacore." Ricky answered Deans question.

They kept swimming through what appeared to be a huge sunken city until Sonar led them through the door of what appeared to be a massive bank, and once they got inside the door to the bank closed and the water quickly drained from the building.

"Are these buildings real?" Jessica asked Sonar in a giddy tone.

"Partially. It's a mix between real buildings and hard-light tech." Sonar answered as he led the Guardians into the back room of the bank and lead them up to a massive steel door.

Sonar sighed and looked to the Guardians.

"Megacore is inside that vault–" Sonar never got to finish due to an alarm suddenly going off inside the bank.

"We already know this, but I've got movement on my radar," Dean informed his team.

"Alright team, it's either a Crusher or Endgame herself. I'll grab the Megacore out of the vault and then flood the building, hopefully, we'll have enough time to get away before they realize the vault is empty." Sonar informed the Guardians.

"How long will it take for the building to flood?" Dean asked Sonar.

"It'll take a few minutes since this building is rather large, but the water will quickly rush into and fill this building." Sonar said in a hopeful tone.

"Let's get to work then..." Ricky ordered.

**To Be Continued...**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: I would like to ask all of my loyal friends and fans to go to my second in command Rushstar32's page and read her story which takes place the same day as this chapter, please and thank you all of my loyal friends and fans.**

'Now_ that the message has been delivered, it is time to turn my attention elsewhere.'_ Endgame mused to herself as with a thought she pulled up the point of view of Steel Jaws in Miami, and proceeded to watch the battle. _'While I expect Steel Jaws to prevail, it is time to set in motion another Megacore theft.'_ Endgame thought with an evil smile as with a thought she activated a Crusher that looked like a combination of a Native-American warrior and a giant robot. _'War Spear, bring me the Kansas City Chiefs Megacore..'_

**-Meanwhile-**

"Good to see you, Ish, Ash, and of course Jessica." Arrow Head greeted as they exited out of the passageway and dropped to the floors of the stadiums hallways.

"Good to see you as well." Jessica greeted with a big smile.

"What's the agenda, Arrow Head?" Ish asked the Rusher.

"Coach Reid has informed us that the Megacore vault's security needs an upgrade, and we wanted the Guardians to help us upgrade the defenses." Arrow Head said with a big smile.

"We'll help anyway we can." Ash said with a smile of her own.

**-Meanwhile-**

'_Just like Miami, three Guardians have been sent to Kansas City.'_ Endgame mused as she sat plugged into her throne listening in through their communication app. _'Normally this would not be a problem, but since Ish and Ash are both on this mission, I must exercise some caution.'_ Endgame concluded after a moment of thought. _'I will wait till the ideal opportunity to strike, that is when the Chiefs Megacore will be mine, just like the Dolphins.'_ Endgame laughed as she spun the recently acquired Dolphins Megacore on one of her mechanical fingers.

**-Later-**

"I think the security looks fine after all the testing we've done." Ish informed Arrow Head as they sat inside the command center of the defenses for the Megacore.

"Fine enough for Wild Card or the Anticorians." Arrow Head admitted as he rubbed his chin. "But Endgame has proven to be pretty darn resilient." Arrow Head said in a bitter tone.

"Instead of adding more defenses, what if we just upped the power output of the already existing defenses?" Jessica asked Arrow Head, which made the Rusher snap his fingers.

"Not a bad idea." Arrow Head said with a big smile on his face.

"To add to Jessica's point, what if we added a little bit of Megacore power to the defenses, might amp it up a little bit, no pun intended." Ash said with a sly smile, which made everyone present laugh lightly.

"We'll give it a shot." Arrow Head said as he began expertly typing in commands into the command centers computer, and a few seconds later, the Megacore began glowing golden as the gauges representing the power levels of the defenses suddenly jumped from green to red in a matter of seconds and suddenly with a large cloud of smoke, the defenses shut off.

"What happened?" Ash asked Arrow Head in a confused tone.

"We ran too much power to the defenses, system couldn't handle it and shut down–"

"How long till we can reboot the defenses?" Jessica asked.

"At least fifteen to twenty minutes, maybe sooner." Arrow Head answered as he analyzed the gauges of the security system. Suddenly an alarm started blaring inside the security center.

"Is that real, or just a side effect of the defenses going down?" Jessica asked Arrow Head.

"Not sure, I'll stay here, you three armor up and do a perimeter check." Arrow Head ordered as the Guardian trio armored up and ran out of the security room.

**-Meanwhile-**

Having sensed the security systems had gone offline, Endgame had decided that it was a perfect time for War Spear to strike, what she had not counted on was the Guardian trio running around a corner and coming face to face with her Crusher.

"Greetings Guardians." Endgame's voice mocked the Guardians as War Spear did a mocking bow before them. Instead of words from the Guardians, War Spear was met by energy blasts instead. "What, no words for your old enemy?" Endgame asked in a mock pouting town as War Spear easily took all the punishment they where trying to dish out at him.

"Ever heard the phrase 'actions speak louder than words?'" Ash hissed as she jumped into the air, and brought her foot down, causing the ground to split open and snake towards War Spear, who easily levitated out of the way.

"Finally you didn't announce your attack, perhaps you Guardians are learning after all." Endgame's voice continued to mock as Jessica formed her hard-light sword and rushed at War Spear. In response War Sear pulled off of his back a large spear and took up a combat stance. Jessica's sword and Endgame's spear met, and the two engaged in a struggle for dominance, while Ish began firing energy blasts from behind War Spear, while Ash took off out of the room.

"Two against one, I'll take that in a nano second." Endgame laughed as War Spear and Jessica's respective weapons locked for a second, that was until Endgame pushed Jessica backwards gaining some distance between the two of them, and then threw her weapon with such force that it struck Jessica and formed her back against a wall. Although it did not pierce her armor, it still had knocked her out from the force of impact.

The spear then levitated back to War Spears mechanical right hand. "Your running out of allies Ish, you should have stayed home." Endgame's voice mocked as Ish formed his Freight Train Force shield and ran at Endgame, and due to his surprising speed actually managed to strike War Spear and send him flying back through a wall.

"Stay down!" Ish hissed as War Spear did not follow that order as instead War Spear bolted upright and walked through the hole in the wall.

"Sorry if I neglect that order." Endgame's voice hissed as she fired a Negacore blast at Ish, who actually managed to dodged the attack, be it just barely. "I grow tired of this battle." Endgame's voice hissed as she suddenly abandoned the fight with Ish, and took off for the Megacore vault.

"Ash, the Crusher is headed your way!" Ish yelled over the communication app.

**-Meanwhile-**

_'These three really annoy me.'_ Endgame sighed as she sat plugged into her throne still at the controls of War Spear. '_It's time to launch the third attack.'_ Endgame thought as she pulled up images of Heinz Field in Pittsburgh. _'Forger, bring me the Steelers Megacore...'_


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Special thanks goes to The Story's Shadow for editing and revising this chapter**

"This is seriously where you keep your Megacore?" Jack asked the Steelers Rusher, Blowtorch.

"Yep." Blowtorch said proudly.

He and the Guardian trio observed the outside of what appeared to be a basic Megacore vault, but the trio was aware that the outside of these vaults could be very well deceiving, as well as the inside of them.

"While the outside might not look like much, the inside is what the team is very proud of," Blowtorch said as he pressed a hidden button and the Megacore vault opened, to reveal the levitating Steelers' Megacore.

"No offense, but it looks like it can be stolen pretty easy," Jack noted.

"Maybe not, I'm smelling something... is something burning?" Hunter asked the Rusher.

"Not at the moment," Blow Torch began as he stepped inside the vault, "At a moment's notice this vault's protection can be turned on, and it's a doozy."

Blowtorch, with a big smile, began walking towards the Megacore, but not before putting his welding mask on. When he stepped upon a certain piece of steel tile, a wall of blazing fire sprung up all around the Megacore, cutting him off.

"Is that really all?" Jack mumbled under his breath, to which Blowtorch heard but choose to ignore.

In response, Blowtorch pointed towards the ceiling, and when the Guardian trio looked up, they saw what appeared to be a giant smelting pot.

"If anyone gets past the fire, we'll drop molten metal on both the attacker and the Megacore, burying it under several feet of molten steel," Blow Torch said proudly.

"That sounds lethal..." Layla began.

"And dangerous." Hunter finished for his fellow Guardian.

"It's actually safe, as only I or a Guardian can activate the traps." Blow Torch said as he and the Guardians exited the vault, the door swinging shut behind them.

"Not to be a downer, but do you think molten metal will be enough to stop a Crusher, or Endgame herself?" Jack asked in a cynical tone.

Before Blowtorch could answer, the alarm started blaring inside the stadium, and a moment later the roof above them caved in and in dropped Forger.

"Guess we'll find out the answer to your question Jack!" Blowtorch hissed as he and the Guardian trio took up fighting stances.

In response, Forger pulled his own welding mask down over its mechanical face and pulled a blow torch out of a hidden compartment in its body. With a single spark, the blowtorch ignited to reveal a purple fire.

"That's new!" Layla hissed then she fired her sonic roar at Forger.

The Crusher flew skidded back swiftly and knocked it off balance. Jack followed up the attack by activating his Super-Size and rushing at Forger. He picked up the Crusher and wrestled him to the ground. Hunter rushed up and followed Layla's example and fired his sonic roar point-blank into Forger's face. Forger's welding mask started to crack, but he quickly moved out of the roar's way towards Jack with a left hook that sent the last Guardian flying through the air as he shifted back to normal size. He managed to land on his feet due, quickly recalling his training.

"That all you got you bucked of bolts!" Jack roared as he once again activated his size-changing ability.

Forger responded by spraying what appeared to be a grey mist into the air all around them, but Hunter and Layla smelled a familiar scent in the air.

"Take cover!" Hunter yelled as Forger ignited his purple blow torch.

Suddenly the air around them was on fire, as the mist had gasoline, and it had ignited as planned, forcing the Guardians to drop to the floor for cover.

"Thanks for the warning!" Blowtorch thanked Hunter before the fire in the air subsided and the Guardians and Rusher were able to get back unto their feet.

"Don't mention it," Hunter replied as he and Layla both unleashed their sonic roars at the same time.

Forger created a wall of fire with his blowtorch to counter, but the roars pushed the flames back. Forger put up his arms to defend itself, but the roars and fire sent him flying back. The machine managed to pick himself back up, though his arms were damaged from the blasts and burns.

"Can anything stop these giant rusty trash cans!? Those roars used to do more damage!" Jack roared.

Hunter and Layla growled in agitation at this.

Jack tried rushing at Forger, only for the Crusher to shot a fireball at him, forcing him to jump back.

"I can think of something that might be able to stop it!" Blow Torch hissed as he suddenly abandoned the fight and ran back to the Megacore vault.

"Did he just leave us?" Jack almost shrieked.

"Fall back!" Layla ordered.

She, Hunter, and Jack fell back by running into the Megacore vault. Forger gained on Jack, the blowtorch aiming at the Guardian. But upon stepping into the Megacore vault suddenly a wall of fire erupted from the floor in front of Forger; the Crusher was stunned but it simply walked through the vaults' first line of defense.

"Now!" Layla yelled as Blow Torch hit the steel tile.

The smelting pot dropped it's molten metal on top of Forger, covering him in the molten liquid. A few seconds later water from a hidden second smelting pot dropped on top of the molten metal, cooling it and making it harden. A few seconds after the steam cleared the four defending the Megacore saw what appeared to be a statue of Forger.

"That worked like a char–" Blowtorch didn't get to finish due to the stature started shaking violently and then was shattered by a Negacore pulse.

Due to it's close proximity to the Guardians and Rusher, not only freed Forger but rendered them unable to move due to being in blinding pain. Hunter and Layla were each on one knee and tried to roar again, but the Crusher fired precise Negacore blasts at them, seemingly for 'good measure'. The growled in pain. With a triumphant strut, Forger walked up to the Steelers Megacore, and once it was in its right hand, teleported out of the stadium.

**To Be Continued...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Special thanks goes to Story's Shadow for editing, revising and helping me write the last several chapters. I'd also like to thank my loyal friends and fans who have helped this story reach 200 reviews. Thank you all and God Bless you all. Also I'd like to say i lost count of how many Megacore's where left, I did my best to recount and edit chapter, and I hope I did a good job. Anyways unto the show my good friends.**

_'No doubt I have the Guardians on their heels. With every Megacore I acquire, I instill fear and desperation.'_ Endgame mused as she sat plugged into her throne absorbing energy from the heated battles of the day.

She sighed in almost euphoria.

_'Some would call me a glutton as of today with me getting three Megacore's on the same day, but I need more.'_ Endgame thought as with a different thought she activated another Crusher, this one looked like a Mechanical Pirate.

"Black Beard, bring me the Oakland Raiders Megacore," Endgame commanded.

**-Later-**

"I'm sorry for summoning you here in the middle of the night Guardians." RZ apologized to the four Guardians who had been assembled for this mission.

"We'll always be here when you need us, RZ," Joseph replied with a convicted tone, a sentiment echoed by his three fellow Guardians, Tua, Marty, and Kristie.

"No offense but why did you call us here in the middle of the night?" Kristie asked as she let out a small yawn.

"We have just received an urgent message from Pillage in Oakland. He is currently battling a Crusher, and while he's holding his own at the moment, he requested immediate backup–"

"Say no more, we're on our way," Marty interjected as the four Guardians armored up and jumped into the Raiders passageway, leaving RZ to ponder recent events...

**-Meanwhile-**

"You are not stealing the Raiders energy Endgame!" Pillage hissed as he launched spikes from his helmet at Black Beard.

The Crusher deflected the spikes with its cutlass with a fierce slash.

"Oh please Pillage, I have almost all the Megacore's, why don't you just hand me yours and we can call it a night?" Endgame's voice proposed in a mocking tone.

"Yea, that's going to happen!" Pillage hissed as he leaped at Black Beard.

The Crusher backhanded the Rusher aside as if it was swatting a fly.

"Yield!" Endgame hissed as Black Beard put the tip of its sword up to Pillage's throat.

"You don't have the guts!" Pillage mocked his attacker.

Black Beard pulled his sword away from Pillage and reared it back... only to be hit by a karate kick from Kristie. The four Guardians had arrived unnoticed by Endgame's Crusher and had arrived just in time.

"'Sup Endgame, remember the time I dropped a wrecking ball on you?" Marty joked as Endgame's voice let out a hiss of anger.

"I have not forgotten, Stevens. Rest assured I will enjoy extinguishing that smile off of your face!" Endgame's voice hissed before she sliced Black Beards sword at Marty.

He quickly teleported away from the attack and reappeared with a mocking smile.

"Too slow!" Marty joked as Black Beard kept trying to slash him, only for him to teleport out of the way every time.

Marty could hear the slow, rising anger in Endgame's voice.

"You really can't touch this, can you?" Marty joked as he made a taunting hand gesture.

"Your luck will run out sooner or later." Endgame's voice hissed as Black Beard slashed again before Marty teleported out of the way.

Endgame continued to analyze Marty's teleportation in response to her attacks. She then formulated a plan, and suddenly turned around and slashed at the air, right as Marty had arrived, which sent the fifth Guardian sailing backward and into a wall.

"How... how did you–" Marty looked in shock down at his armor, which had a large cut in it.

"I started tracking your core energy," Endgame's voice answered Marty's question, "That allowed me to be one step ahead of your teleporting, and now to enact revenge for that wrecking ball!"

Endgame hissed as Black Beard lunged forward and prepared to slash Marty's throat.

"You'll have to wait!" Tua yelled as he used his Super-Size ability and ran up behind Black Beard and tackled him away from Marty.

Joseph and Kristie quickly ran up to Marty and pulled him away from Endgame.

"Slash cut through his armor," Joseph noted as he noticed a red line down Marty's stomach, "Kristie, take him back to the HOK at once."

"And leave you here fighting a Crusher?! That's not going to happen, Joey." Kristie dismissed Joseph's order.

"I can still fight," Marty insisted as he tried to stand, only to fall back down upon feeling the pain in his gut.

"I'm giving you both and order, get back the HOK at once," Joseph ordered more firmly this time.

"I'm not going to leave–"

"Just do it!" Joseph yelled as Tua had been thrown backward and landed beside Kristie and Marty.

Joseph jumped into action by activating his Flight App and hovered over Black Beard. He then proceeded to fire a blue energy bean from both fists at Black Beard, who raised his sword to block the attack.

"Kristie he's buying you time to leave!" Tua yelled at Kristie as he had gotten back on his feet.

"I can't leave my team behind!" Kristie yelled right back.

"We've got an injured man. Marty's wound could be a lot worse than it really is, but we won't know till he's back to the HOK, so take him back now!" Tua yelled then ran back to rejoin the fight against Black Beard.

With a heavy sigh, Kristie picked up Marty. She then activated the passageway back to the HOK and jumped into it.

"Your allies abandon you." Endgame's voice hissed as gazes at the two remaining Guardians and the now recovered Pillage.

"Still three on one, Endgame!" Joseph yelled in defiance.

"We'll never back down from you!" Tua yelled proudly.

"Let's send her to the scrap yard!" Pillage shouted.

**To Be Continued...**


	41. Chapter 41

_'While I have the team in Oakland distracted, it is time to open a second front.'_ Endgame mused as she quickly put Black Beard on autopilot.

With another thought, she brought up a holographic image of the Vikings Stadium. She activated a Crusher that looked like a mechanical Viking warrior.

_'Ragnarok, bring me the Vikings Megacore,'_ Endgame ordered.

**-Meanwhile-**

"We got here as quickly as we could... what happened here?" Juniper asked as she, Aaron and Troy entered the HOK, and saw Marty lying on a hard light bed.

"Endgame attacked the Raiders–"

"Is that where we are going?" Troy asked quickly.

"Negative, Tua and Joseph are currently in Oakland battling the Crusher with Pillage," RZ informed the Guardian trio.

"Then where are we going?" Aaron asked RZ in a confused tone.

"You three are going to Minnesota," RZ informed Aaron, "The Vikings are playing the Packers tonight on 'Monday Night Football,' and the Vikings owner requested extra security."

The Guardian trio nodded their heads in agreement, armored up, and jumped into the Vikings' passageway.

**-Later-**

"You don't need to tell me the situation is dire," the Vikings Rusher Thor informed the Guardians, "Endgame currently has twenty-four of the Megacore, let's make sure she does not get twenty-five, sound good?"

"At this point, we can't make promises, Thor. But we'll do everything in our power to defend the Vikings Megacore." Aaron assured the Rusher.

'That's all I ask," Thor said with a big smile, which earned smiles from the Guardians.

"What kind of security is in your Megacore vault?" Troy asked Thor.

"Why just follow me and I'll show you..."

**-Later-**

"Welcome to the home of the Vikings Megacore," Thor said proudly as he opened the door to the Megacore vault.

Thor led the Guardians into the vault, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Sorry if it's a little dark in here." Thor apologized.

The Guardians nearly jumped out of their skins as a loud clap of thunder roared all around them, and suddenly it started to rain ice-cold rain.

"Why is it raining inside?" Aaron asked Thor.

"Because the rain and the thunder are part of our defenses, not to mention this..." Thor said as he clapped his hands and the lights turned on and the Guardians gasped at what they saw.

In the center of the vault was a giant whirling water spout, and inside the spout resided the Vikings' Megacore.

"That might be among the best, if not the best defenses I've seen so far," Troy complimented Thor.

"The spout is always moving as well as the thunder and the rain. Needless to say, I'm the only one who knows the pattern–" Thor was unable to finish due to loud banging at the Megacore vault door.

"I think we're about the have company," Juniper hissed as the four defenders of the Megacore all took up combat stances before the vault door was ripped open and in walked Ragnarok.

"Crusher!" Thor hissed as Ragnarok eyed the water spout where the Megacore resided.

The Crusher started to walk towards the Megacore.

"Blow mighty wind!" Thor shouted as suddenly the wind inside the vault howled and raged with the fury of a hurricane.

The Guardians quickly and almost in a panic activated their Flight-App in order to stay ahead of the wind. Ragnarok tried to walk towards the Megacore, but the wind kept forcing it to stumble backward.

"Can't get to the Megacore you stupid bucket of bolts!" Troy tried to yell over the howling winds.

Suddenly the vault ceiling groaned as a massive bolt of lightning descended from the ceiling and struck Ragnarok, forcing the Crusher into a kneeling position after it stumbled backward. After several moments, the Crusher pulled a giant war-hammer out of it's back and stood back up with some difficulty.

"That's new!" Aaron yelled as Ragnarok suddenly began glowing with Negacore energy as it raised it's war-hammer and fired a purple lightning bolt at the Guardians.

They barely managed to dodge the strike.

"Nice hammer, I've got one too," Thor mocked as he pulled out his own hammer.

It began glowing with electricity as he raised it towards the ceiling then a lightning bolt struck his hammer. A few seconds later he launched a massive lightning bolt at Ragnarok. His aim was true as the bolt struck Ragnarok and forced him to stumble backward again and fell to his knees. Ragnarok regained his position as he raised his own hammer and began twirling it in the air and suddenly a tempest was formed as it quickly covered the distance between Ragnarok and Thor as he was lifted into the air. Ragnarok pressed his advantage as he jumped into the air and slammed Thor in the top of his head with his hammer. Thor hit the ground hard and with a terrible thud.

"Now you've ticked me off!" Aaron hissed before he flew towards Ragnarok.

The Crusher swatted him aside with his war-hammer. Ragnarok then followed it up by blasting a lightning bolt into the ceiling which struck and suddenly the rain and the wind turned off.

"We lose the water-spout and the Vikings Megacore will be in the open!" Troy quickly realized.

"We've got to end this now!" Juniper yelled.

She and Troy quickly activated their unique abilities and began running at Ragnarok. However, the Crusher was ready for the attack as he raised his war-hammer and created another cyclone that swept the Guardians off their feet and into the air which made them fly in circles. Ragnarok then walked up to the water-spout and then reached a hand into the spout and was sucked into it, a few seconds later with a single Negacore pulse, the water-spout was dispersed and Ragnarok emerged from the spout holding the Vikings' Megacore. A few seconds later he teleported out of the vault.

**-Later-**

_'What do you have for me, Ragnarok?'_ Endgame mentally asked the Vikings' Crusher.

Ragnarok quickly handed his master the Vikings Megacore.

_'Excellent, Black Beard?'_ Endgame asked as the Raiders Crusher walked into the room and laid the Raiders Megacore at the foot of her throne.

She smiled.

_'Last but not least?'_ Endgame asked as the Packers Crusher walked into the room and laid the Packers Megacore at the foot of Endgame's throne.

Her smile widened.

"Three Megacore's acquired from three different battles, it's been a good day. But now we have twenty-five of the thirty-two Megacore's, and with only seven left, we are nearing the endgame," Endgame monologued.


	42. Chapter 42

_'With only seven Megacore's left, desperation grows inside the Guardians.'_ Endgame mused as she sat plugged into her throne, looking at the remaining seven: Cardinals, Rams, Jets, Bills, Chargers, Patriots, and Eagles.

She smirked.

_'It is time to acquire the remaining seven in one final attack. They are in check, will it result in a checkmate? Or will they surprise me?'_

**-Meanwhile-**

"I'm sorry RZ, but you want us to do what?" Ish asked his leader as all sixteen Guardians could be found inside the HOK for an emergency meeting.

"I understand your concern Ish, but I believe moving the remaining seven Megacore's to the HOK is our best plan of action," RZ said slowly but surely.

"I've got to agree with Ish, RZ," Ash said after a minute of contemplation, "Putting them all in once place is a big risk. If Endgame realized they all were here and found a way back to the HOK–"

"Your concerns are understandable, but I feel we have no choice. With the Megacore's at this location, at least we will have home-field advantage," RZ said in a serious tone, "If we left them in the vaults, Endgame would already know where they are. Moving them here however, we might catch her off guard."

"Are the Rusherz on board for this?" Dean asked RZ.

Dean's question was answered as a moment later the passageways from the remaining seven stadiums opened and in walked the remaining seven Rusherz.

"Guess that answers that," Dean said as the Guardians approached the Rushers.

"Good to see you, Guardians," said the Chargers Rusher, Bolt.

"Same to you all." Ish greeted Bolt, "Do you and the other Rusherz have a plan?"

"At the moment we are going to put the Megacore's in the power chamber, that's where they will be the safest."

"What do you need us to do?" Jessica asked Bolt.

"As of today we are the last line of defense against Endgame, today, we win..."

-Meanwhile-

'All seven in one location eh.' Endgame mused as she listened in through her stolen NFL-R.

She pondered on the revelation for a few moments.

'While I would love to dispatch seven Crushers to the HOK and utterly destroy the Guardians, I think I will attend this matter personally...'

-Later-

"We have three lines of defense in place. Joseph, Ash, Marty, and Tua are in the Megacore chamber with all seven Rusherz. I will head to join them. The remaining Guardians are split into teams of six," Ish informed RZ as he stood before his leader.

"Excellent, let's pray this works according to plan," RZ said in a hopeful tone.

"We have all Guardians present, as well as seven Rusherz, this seems like a fight between an unstoppable force, and an immovable object. One is going to give though, and it won't be us." Ish said in a convicted tone.

However the moment quickly turned sour as alarms started blaring inside the HOK, and a moment later a black portal opened and out walked Endgame.

"Hello, Ish." Endgame greeted as Ish and those with him currently formed up.

"How did you–"

"How did I get into the HOK, or how did I find out about your plan?" Endgame asked Ish.

She took a few threatening yet almost casual steps forward.

"I'll answer only one question at this time: your mother's HOK upgrades where impressive, for a human, but nothing I couldn't figure a way through though," Endgame said in a mocking tone.

"Than what stopped you from coming in here sooner?!" Dean hissed.

"Why waste time I could better utilize elsewhere?" Endgame answered simply.

She chuckled as her eyes turned to Dean, who was growling.

"Like for example, acquiring the last seven Megacore's today," Endgame said in her own confident tone.

"You want them, you've got to go through me!" Jack hissed as he pushed his way in front of the rookies.

Hatred radiated around him.

"I'll make you pay for killing my parents!" Jack roared at Endgame.

"Did I kill your parents?" Endgame asked in an almost sincere tone.

She tapped her chin almost thoughtfully.

"I remember every life I have ever taken, but for some reason, I cannot remember theirs... must have been insignificant–" Endgame was cut off by Jack activating his Super-Size ability as he let out a roar and charged at her.

The other six Guardians followed suit by activating their own abilities and charged. Jack reached Endgame and reared back his right fist for a punch and threw it with all of his rage.

"Your rage will make this too easy." Endgame mocked as she grabbed Jack's fist.

She twirled him in a circle and then proceeded to throw him at his other Guardians, hitting all but Ish and Dean.

"Eat this!" Ish yelled as he formed his orange shielded Freight Train Force and rushed at Endgame.

"Haven't you learned that attack never works on me?" Endgame laughed as she began forming a way to counter.

However, she had taken her eyes off of Dean since she had been so focused on Ish. Dean had snuck up behind Endgame and unleashed a sonic roar that made Endgame hit the ground. She reeled from the attack with apparent shock and pain. Endgame whipped around to face Dean and had for just a second taken forgot Ish, who ran into Endgame with his shield and ran her backward towards a stone wall. But Endgame's feet quickly gained traction and she stopped Ish from running forward any more. She and Ish were now locked in a stalemate with both pushing against each other.

"Dean!" Ish yelled as Dean raced up behind Ish and helped push Ish towards Endgame.

"I match your strength, you cannot match my wits." Endgame hissed as she formed a hard-light sword and slashed Ish's shield, forcing the two back.

"We've got something you'll never have Endgame," Ish said confidently.

Endgame gave a confused look.

"A team!" Ish yelled as Jack had risen and snuck up behind Endgame and sumo tackled her to the ground.

Hunter, Aaron, and Juniper helped Jack pin her on the ground. Suddenly Endgame's body began to hum with purple energy.

"Get back!" Ish and Dean yelled at the same time.

The four Guardians quickly jumped off of Endgame and activated their shields. It was not a moment too soon either as Endgame let out a scream of rage as a Negacore pulse erupted from her body and slammed into the six Guardians, knocking out three of them despite their shields as Jack had slammed into Hunter after the latter hit a wall.

"First there where six, now there are three." Endgame hissed evilly as she once again took up a combat stance.

"Guardians unite!" Ish, Dean, and even Jack yelled at the same time before they began firing rapid-fire energy blasts at their enemy.

It actually managed to force her back a few steps.

"Pitiful." Endgame scoffed as she slowly but surely began walking towards the trio despite their increasing rapid-fire attacks.

"Get behind me!" Jack growled as he once again grew in size, Ish and Dean getting behind him.

"Your ability has never once worked against me, Jack. What makes you think it'll work now?" Endgame questioned the last Guardian.

"Like Ish said, I have a team!" Jack growled as he picked up Ish and Dean and threw them at Endgame, much to her surprise.

Ish activated his orange shield while Dean let loose a roar, and both attacks hit their mark which sent her skidding back and into a wall.

"Clever!" Endgame hissed as once again released a Negacore pulse.

But due to its low power, it barely fazed her attackers.

"But I'm more clever." Endgame mocked.

Her attackers tried to press their advantage by rushing at Endgame, who fired lightning from all ten of her fingertips. But unlike the Negacore pulse, this attack was at full power as it struck all three Guardians and sent them flying backward where they landed with a thud. The trio tried to get up with grunts, groans, and growls but fell unconscious.

"I grow tired of you all," Endgame grumbled as she left the six defeated Guardians behind and walked further into the HOK.

* * *

"Really, six more of you?" Endgame sighed as six more Guardians rushed forward at Endgame, led by Troy.

"Yea, six more of us," Troy mocked Endgame as he and his five fellow Guardians.

"Begone!" Endgame hissed as she fired what appeared to be a plasma ball into the air that hummed with Negacore energy.

The ball suddenly exploded when it was higher into the air and made lightning fall from the sky and struck all six Guardians, forcing them into pained kneeling positions, to which Endgame nodded her head in approval and walked towards the Megacore chamber. Amara and Layla tried to fire their sonic roars at her, managing to get onto their feet, but all they could do was roar in pain and anguish.

* * *

"When will you Guardians and Rusherz ever learn?" Endgame sighed in annoyance as the remaining Guardians and Rusherz all formed a circle around her.

She groaned in annoyance.

"Like I said to your friends: be gone!" Endgame hissed as she clapped her hands together and a wall of purple energy engulfed the Guardians and Rusherz, covering them in darkness, so they couldn't see a thing.

Endgame then walked up to the remaining seven Megacore's and levitated them all around her, and then she teleported out of the HOK, taking her prizes with her. The only thing she left behind was the echo of her mocking, triumphant laughter.

**-Later-**

"We've lost, we've lost it all," Joseph muttered in a defeated tone as all who had been in charge of defending the remaining Megacore's could be found laying or sitting on hard-light beds.

"Now what do we do?" Ish asked in his own defeated tone.

"I know what you should do," a familiar but friendly female voice called out as Ish's mom and dad walked into the HOK, "You get yourselves back up and fight."

"No offense Mrs. T, but we just got out butts handed to us–" Ash was cut off by Sandra raising a hand to silence her.

"So that's it, your just going to give up?" Sandra asked in an angry tone.

The others didn't look at her, still reeling from their defeat. But a few hissed in response without looking at her. Sandra's anger for a moment shifted to surprise at this, but then her visage changed to conviction.

"What happened to the sixteen fearless heroes of the NFL and the world?" Sandra asked the team, to which they all looked up at her with mixed expressions on their faces.

"Mom, Endgame just beat the entire team and seven Rushers, how could we face her again?" Ish asked his mother.

"How about a little help?" Sandra asked as the remaining twenty-five passageways opened and out walked the remaining Rusherz, and even though they had all lost their Megacore's, they all had looks of determination on their faces.

"We'll have your back, Guardians," Liberty said in a determined and convicted tone.

"No offense, but sixteen injured Guardians and thirty-two half powered Rusherz cannot put up much of a fight most likely," Jack grumbled in a defeated tone instead of an angry tone.

"They are not the only backup." RZ now said as a portal opened inside the HOK and in dropped four familiar figures: Wild Card, Angkoro, Stellaria, and Zich.

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: Endgame now has all thirty-two of the Megacore's, and the Guardians enemies have apparently come to help them, what'll happen, well lets just say to quote a great movie, 'We're in the endgame.'**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Here is the second to last chapter my good friends, I hope you enjoy, special thanks goes to AliE96 for writing the opening nightmare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs used in this chapter as they are owned by their respective owners**

**(Now playing: "The Sun's Gone Dim And The Sky's Turned Black" By Johann Johannsson) **

_Ash groaned as she rubbed her head before sitting up. She felt terrible like she had just been run over by an eighteen-wheeler truck. When she opened her eyes, she gasped at what she saw: the entire town was destroyed. It was in ruins, like a series of tornadoes had gone through it and left nothing in its wake. Houses were in shambles while others were nothing but rubble on the ground. Telephone poles had collapsed as sparks flew from the fallen wires, cars had crashed into the poles while some were driven into the homes._

_"What... what happened?" Ash asked herself in disbelief as she stood up and looked around her._

_When she turned around, she screamed as she covered her hands with her mouth at what she saw: her family and friends dead on the ground, their blood coloring the ground, giving it a crimson hue._

_"No! This... this can't be real" Ash shook her head as tears spilled from her eyes._

_"Yes... it is." A voice behind her said, a voice she knew all too well._

_She turned around to see Endgame standing there with a sick grin on her face and her hands behind her back._

_"This is very real and to make it even better... this was all your doing," Endgame said, spreading her arms out and motioning her hands to 'display' the horrific scene._

_"W-What? No, you're... you're lying," Ash denied, shaking her head, "I-I wouldn't do this!"_

_"Oh, but you did," Endgame's grin grew in a disturbing way, "Turn around and see for yourself."_

_Ash let out a few choked sobs before she found the will to look behind her and when she did, her heart nearly stopped. In front of her was herself, but she looked different. Her red hair was a tangled mess, she had scratches and bruises all along her face and arms, she had a look of evil in her eyes and her clothes were covered in blood. Her friends' blood. Her family's blood._

_"No..." Ash shook her head looking at her evil self, "No...NO!"_

* * *

**(Stop Music)**

Ash awoke with a start, her heart going a million miles a minute, and it took her a few minutes to compose herself. It was the day after Endgame had acquired all thirty-two of the Megacore's and RZ had sent the Guardians home for the night while he, the Rusherz, Wild Card, and the Anticorians held a private meeting inside the HOK. Ash pondered for a second what her seemingly prophetic dream meant until her NFL-R started beeping, and with a sigh, she opened the communication line.

"All Guardians return to the HOK at once." RZ's voice ordered over the communication app.

With a sigh, Ash quickly changed out of her pajamas into her day time clothes, armored up, and was on her way to the HOK.

**-Later-**

"'What's happening, RZ?" Ish asked his leader as soon as all sixteen Guardians had been assembled inside the HOK, which was currently running on emergency backup power due to the loss of all the Megacore's.

"I'll answer for RZ." Sandra answered as she stepped out of a side room inside the HOK.

It was obvious to the Guardians and their 'backup' that she had the floor.

"I believe it goes without saying that we have two objectives as of today: we defeat Endgame, and return the Megacore's to their community," Sandra said.

"How will we get past step one? Based on what RZ told us, she wiped the floor with all sixteen of them just yesterday." Wild Card asked.

"I agree with Wild Card. The Guardians defeated us on multiple occasions, yet they rarely held their own against not only Endgame herself, but those abominations of machinery known as the Crushers," Angkoro added unto Wild Card's question.

"I hate to agree with Wild Card or the Anticorians," Joseph began in a nervous tone, "But they're right technically speaking. How do we not just get past the Crushers, but get to Endgame herself?"

"I have the answer to those questions. While Endgame did get my research data at an earlier point, I was able to upgrade that data since then, including the creation of these," Sandra said as she walked up the sixteen Guardians and held out her right hand and opened her palm, revealing fifteen silver shield coins, and one golden shield coin, "These coins will not only upgrade your attacks and defenses but will allow the ability for the wielder of this golden shield coin to duel Endgame herself one on one."

"Who will be the one to fight Endgame?" Marty asked Sandra.

However before she could answer, another Guardian spoke up.

"That'll be me," Ash answered, which earned surprised looks from almost everyone.

"Why her?" Wild Card asked.

"Because back when Endgame poisoned me a few months ago, she created a connection between the two of us. She's been in my head, giving me nightmares and trying to manipulate my emotions," Ash answered.

"That still does not answer as to why you have to be the one to fight Endgame," Stellaria interjected.

"Because I'm the only Guardian Endgame fears, and because I'm the only one who's ever beaten her in a fight. If anyone is going to defeat Endgame, it's going to have to be me," Ash said as she walked up to Sandra and picked up the golden shield coin.

Ash prepared to put it into her NFL-R, but Sandra stopped her.

"Don't. While the silver coins are permanent power-ups, this golden one has a limited charge once activated," she quickly explained.

"Just tell me how to activate it once it's inserted into my NFL-R," Ash said.

"I will when the time comes, but we have another problem to solve at the moment. Take for instance: how to lure Endgame as well as the Megacore's out into the open... but I have a solution to that problem." Sandra said with a big smile.

"Do tell," Jack muttered.

"I believe I figured out how Endgame has been aware of every Guardian's movement. Put simply, she had been listening in by hacking the Communication App," Sandra said.

"That explains how she knew every time we went to a stadium, and which ones were where, and were not defending at the time." Troy gasped as the realization hit him and his fellow Guardians.

"Exactly. So an easy way is just to send her a message over the communication app," Sandra said.

**-Meanwhile-**

_'Thirty-two Megacore's and Negacore's all inside my ship. At long last, it is time to begin the Endgame.'_ Endgame mused as she sat plugged into her throne, _'At long last, I will have my revenge.'_

An evil smile formed on her skull-like face as she pulled up a hard-light computer pad and began typing in commands, and a few seconds later, it showed a satellite that was currently in orbit over Canton.

_'While Joseph destroyed my one satellite during his 'sacrifice' he did not destroy the others, and now I will use them to begin the Endgame.'_ Endgame thought as she prepared to type in a few commands.

Suddenly her stolen NFL-R started beeping.

"Endgame we know you can hear us on this channel. We want our Megacore's back, so we challenge you to a duel. You and your Crushers against us and our allies, winner takes all. If you dare to show your face, meet us at these coordinates, bring the Megacore's," Ash's voice taunted as Endgame's ship quickly displayed the coordinates she mentioned.

With a smile, Endgame activated Keith, Jacob, and all thirty-two of her Crushers, and then stood up from her throne...

**-Later-**

In a field just outside the outskirts of Canton, the tension was in the air like a thick mist. On one side of the field stood the Guardians, Rusherz, and their temporary allies. On the other side stood Endgame, Keith, Jacob, and her Crushers. Each Crusher carried the Megacore and Negacore of the team it represented. Both sides stared at the other, waiting to see which side would make the first daring move.

"Enter the Rush Zone!" all sixteen Guardians shouted as they armored up and took up combat stances.

"I only have use for one of them, kill the rest of them!" Endgame ordered as she formed a hard-light sword and pointed it at the Guardians and their allies.

With a roar worthy of the ancient Spartans, Keith and Jacob began running towards their enemies alongside all the Crushers. The Guardians gave their own battle cries as they, the Rusherz, and their temporary allies rushed forward as well. As the two sides neared each-other the roaring subsided and there was complete silence, that seemed to last for an eternity as the two sides neared each-other. But that silence was shattered as both sides collided, and the sounds of battle erupted from the field. A few minutes into this battle, it was obvious that neither side had yet to establish an advantage, and both sides knew that they had to create the first advantage. The first battle would be for air superiority.

"Hunter! Give me covering fire while I get airborne!" Dean ordered as he dodged a slash from the Bills Crusher Rout.

"Got my own problems at the moment!" Hunter yelled as he had been knocked to the ground by Behemoth, who had grown to only half of his maximum size.

"Super Kick!" Ash yelled as she lobbed a swirling ball of energy at Behemoth.

The attack was true as it struck the Crusher in the chest and forced him back. Hunter slashed with his blazing claws as the Crusher made an attempt to charge Ash, which sent the Crusher onto one knee.

"Thanks for the save!" Hunter yelled over the sounds of battle as he then started providing Dean with covering fire.

Dean took advantage of the opportunity his teammate had given him and activated his Flight App, only for F18 to take flight himself and start soaring at Dean.

"Dean! Heads up!" the Jets Rusher Soar yelled as he as well took flight and pushed Dean out of the way of the incoming attack.

"Thanks! We've got to ground F18, any ideas?" Dean asked.

"There might be no way to ground him, instead we have to distract him." Soar hissed as he began flying after F18, and soon the two were flying at each other at top speeds.

Dean followed quickly behind him, his blazing claws emerging.

-Meanwhile-

Endgame, unseen to the Guardians, had begun moving up from her position near the rear of the field towards the Guardians with her deadly hard-light sword.

"Ashley Reynolds!" Endgame called out, who was currently battling Corsair and Forger at the same time with some difficulty, but Endgame's shout made her turn her head.

"Come! It is time we end this, once and for all!" Endgame challenged the red-haired Guardian.

**(Now Playing: "Stand My Ground" By Within Temptation)**

"It is time to end this!" Ash hissed as she blasted Forger and Corsair then began charging at Endgame.

The two archenemies quickly closed the distance between each-other and soon where exchanging sword slices and high powered punches and kicks, but soon Endgame landed a slice to Ash's right leg, causing the Guardian to gasp in pain.

"Yield!" Endgame hissed as she reared back her sword.

"Not gonna happen!" Ash hissed right back as she jumped into the air and dive-kicked Endgame in the face.

The robotic woman stumbled backward.

"I will never give up, you should know this better than anyone Endgame... I NEVER GIVE UP!" Ash roared as she began landing high powered punches and kicks all over Endgame's body.

But soon Endgame caught both her fists in her clawed hands.

"I am fueled by your rage Ashley Reynolds. Just like you are fueled by a hidden spark of hatred, one that will ignite into a fire, one that will destroy you, your family, and friends!" Endgame scoffed.

Ash's blood ran cold at Endgame's statement as her mind suddenly remembered the nightmare from earlier this morning. Endgame smiled as Ash had for a few seconds lowered her attacks. Endgame kicked Ash in the stomach, and then stabbed her in the knee, causing the Guardian to scream and fall.

"I will never hurt them!" Ash hissed in pain and anger.

Endgame just laughed.

"Maybe not yet, but everyone has their weakness. That boyfriend of yours, when I deliver the killing blow, or rather, you will kill him for me!" Endgame laughed as she raised a finger and began streaming Negacore energy into Ash.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" a voice screamed as suddenly Ish ran forward and tackled Endgame to the ground.

The two began wrestling for dominance, but Endgame won quickly as she jumped up and formed a hard-light dagger in her left hand and stabbed Ish in the gut with it, causing him to spit blood up against his visor as he fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"No!" Ash yelled as the realization of what happened caused her to shake off Endgame's attack.

She ran at Endgame. Suddenly Sandra's face appeared in Ash's armors HUD.

"Ash, use your golden shield coin! Save my son!" Sandra yelled in a panic.

Ash stopped running as she pulled out her golden shield coin and slapped it into her NFL-R. Her armor began glowing as suddenly all the Guardians' armor began glowing as a beam erupted from their chests and went into Ash's body. A blinding light temporarily engulfed the battlefield, and when it cleared Ash stood there in gold and red armor.

"Endgame, come forward, now we end this!" Ash roared at Endgame, who started to laugh.

"You are still just a scared little girl Ashley Reynolds, as scared as the day I nearly took your life." Endgame mocked.

"I am not the same girl you saw that day Endgame. Now the beast you attempted to create will destroy you!" Ash said in a convicted tone.

"You have no knowledge of what a true beast is do you!?" Endgame hissed.

Dean, Hunter, Amara, Layla, Beast, Fang, Spot, and Claw growled at this.

As suddenly all thirty-two Negacore's were removed from the Crushers and circled around Endgame.

With another blinding light, Endgame had absorbed all the power that resided in the Negacore's themselves.

"I have the power of the Negacore's, what power do you possess?" Endgame hissed.

"The power of the Guardians unleashed!" Ash hissed as she formed a golden hard-light sword and slung it over her shoulder.

She glared intensely at Endgame.

"Now I will show you just how strong my will really is," Ash whispered.

The two charged at each other clashed swords. The power of the Guardians unleashed was more than a match for Endgame's own power as neither could overpower the other. They went back and forth: hacking, slashing, dodging, parrying, etc. Each got close to lethal blows, but neither could land that needed blow.

"I still possess not only your precious Megacore's but the Negacore's as well. You are still no match for me!" Endgame hissed as she suddenly levitated into the air and began charging up a Negacore pulse of lethal and epic proportions.

"Ash, you have to finish her before that attack is charged!" Sandra's voice informed Ash.

"How do I do that?" Ash asked.

"Apex Guardian Mode is tuned into the power of all thirty-two Megacore's they'll heed your summons." Ish's mom informed Ash.

With a thought, all thirty-two Megacore's levitated out of the Crushers and formed a circle around Ash as she absorbed the power of all thirty-two.

"No!" Endgame screeched as she realized that Ash's attack had charged before hers and with uncharacteristic desperation, she launched what power she did have at Ash in a single Negacore beam. Ash laughed as the beam merely hit her chest with little to no damage. Ash followed up by flying through the air and rearing back her sword, and a moment later plunged it through Endgame's chest and out her back.

"You... will... not... win..." Endgame gagged as she began to feel her life seeping away.

"You have lost Endgame. No longer will you torment us, or the Rusherz." Ash said in a convicted tone as she looked right into Endgame's purple skull eyes through her own Golden visor.

Endgame whispered something only Ash could hear as Ash suddenly withdrew the sword which was covered with black oil as Ash began walking away. Endgame's body began shaking violently as suddenly she fell unto her back and a few seconds later exploded, covering the field in a purple mist, which quickly evaporated. The light suddenly drained from the Crushers' eyes as they fell down and turned off for good. Keith and Jacobs' armor suddenly deactivated as their eyes turned from purple back into their own natural color. The two collapsed to the ground, unconscious yet alive.

**(Stop Music)**

"You did it! You beat her Ash!" Joseph said in a triumphant tone as he walked up to Ash, Ish's hand slung over his shoulder.

"I told you, Ash," Ish barely managed to say, "I told you you'd beat her."

Ish gasped as he let out a pained laugh.

"You were right," Ash said with a big smile on her face.

Despite the aches, pains, and injuries. The Guardians and their allies cheered in victory.

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: Epilogue coming later today or tomorrow...**


	44. Chapter 44

**This is the last chapter for the Endgame. Just a short little epilogue which I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this chapter as it is owned by it's respective owner**

**(Now playing: "What I've Done" by Linkin Park)**

**-Two weeks later-**

_Things had pretty much returned to normal for the NFL over the last two weeks. After Endgame's death, the Guardians had returned each Megacore to its respective community, and the communities were starting to flourish once again upon their return. As for the Negacore's and the Crushers they where locked deep inside the HOK being studied by RZ and Sandra, with the hope of somehow using them for good someday. They still had yet to find Endgame's ship, but that would be a problem for another day. For right now, all was good, and all the Guardians could be found chilling at the football field._

* * *

"How long's it been since we've just been able to relax?" Marty asked as she leaned his head back into the freshly cut grass and looked up at the passing clouds.

"Too long," Joseph answered with a friendly laugh.

"Ash, how is Ish doing?" Jessica asked.

"He'll be fine," a new voice called out.

All turned to see Ish, be it in crutches, making his way over to them.

"Just need to take it easy for a while," Ish said with a small smile.

Everyone smiled back and tried to ignore the surgical bandages around his gut.

"We're here for you, " Dean said in a supportive tone.

"On a different note, what happened to Wild Card and the Anticorians?" Jack asked his friends.

"In the wind," Troy answered simply, "They made it clear that it would be back to business as usual before too long, but for now, we enjoy our downtime."

"Speaking of business, as usual, what about Keith and Jacob?" Marty asked.

"They're completely back to normal. After Endgame's death, they returned to normal. The only downside is they have amnesia and can't remember the finer details of Endgame's inner workings." Ish informed the team.

Suddenly their NFL-R's started beeping indicating an urgent message.

"Guess it's back to business as usual," Marty said with a big laugh, which earned one from all sixteen Guardians as all but Ish stood up.

"Enter the Rush Zone!"

* * *

**AN: This marks the end of an incredible journey we've had together over the past few years, but rest assured, I'm not down with NFL Rush Zone. But for not unto the credits:**

**Nobel Six: Creator/Writer**

**The Dark Lord Duroth: Co-Creator/Consultant**

**Rushstar32: Second in command**

**AliE96: Writer/Consultant**

**The Story's Shadow: Consultant/Writer**

**Fatheringbottam: Consultant**

**Ultimatrix bearer: Consultant**

**Darkest Nightmare's Dread: Editor/Writer/Consultant**

**The Last Border Collies: Friend who reviewed the first two stories on her YouTube channel :)**

**Last but certainly not least, I want to thank my friends and fans who have stayed with this series since day one all the way back in 2017. You stayed with us through "Rise Of Endgame" "Power Struggle" and now "The Endgame" thank you all and God Bless you all. This trilogy migth be over, but we have not seen the Last of our Guardian heroes...**

* * *

**(Stop Music)**

Later that night after completing their mission, Ash could be found laying in her bed having a peaceful sleep, but the peace was short-lived upon waking from her slumber and noticing her eyes where glowing purple in the mirror...

**Ashley**** Reynolds will return in: NFL Rush Zone: Inner ****Darkness...**


End file.
